


Her (Sans x Reader)

by AddisynDaKilla



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oops, ahhhhhhh, i named the female character, still dont know how to do this, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 49,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisynDaKilla/pseuds/AddisynDaKilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has potential.  Please give it a shot.</p><p>Updates on Thursdays.  Hopefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s so cold. I can see my breath. I huddled into my sweater to keep warm, but it didn’t work. With frozen fingers I wiped the tear tracks from my cheeks and sighed shakily. This was the worst fight yet.

I went to my hiding place. At the top of Mt. Ebott, there was a small shack next to the opening of the mountain. That’s where I went whenever something happened between my parents and I.

The climb was always terrible, but it’s worth it once you get to the top. The view from the shack is amazing. I usually stay there all night. I stay to watch the sunrise and then I make the terrible trip back down, preparing myself for another beating.

Sighing, I settled onto the ground in the shack and sat near the doorway, looking at the stars. I pointed out the Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, Orion’s Belt, and many more. I tried to stay awake, but I could feel my eyelids drooping. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

 

I woke up with a stiff neck and a growling stomach. Stretching, I stood up and walked out of the tiny shack. I took a look down the mountain and could see my house. It looked so small from up here. Everything looked so small from here. I looked around, thinking. Do I really want to go back to a house with no love? Do I really want to be accused and punished for things that I don’t do?

No. I don’t.

Huffing, I turned around and walked up to the edge of the entrance of the mountain and peered into it. I’ve endured sixteen years of abuse from the two people that should love me most. I don’t want this anymore. I don’t want to live anymore.

This is it for Skylar May.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up on a pile of golden flowers. I looked up where a patch of light was shining down on me. The mouth of the mountain shined light down.

I started sobbing. I’m so much of a failure that I failed to kill myself by jumping into a mountain. Now I can’t even go home. I stayed in that area, on the patch of flowers underneath the glow of the light, sobbing.

After a few minutes, I wiped my face and sniffled. I stood up and walked on, trying to find a way out. There was a purple doorway in the wall. Confused, I walked through it.  
There was a patch of light coming from what seemed like nowhere in the middle of the dark room. Walking towards it, a yellow flower pops.

“Howdy! I’m Flowey. Flowey the Flower.” Flowey continued to tell me things about this place, and how they all use ‘friendliness pellets’ to show LV, or love. He threw a couple of the ‘friendliness pellets’; telling me to catch as many as I can. Sighing, I went closer to one and felt searing pain all throughout my body. I gasped as Flowey made a terrifying face. “You IDIOT! In this world, it’s kill or BE killed.” A circle of the friendliness pellets circled around me with no gap to get out of. “Die.” The pellets began moving closer to me, and I thought ‘well at least I won’t suffer anymore.’

“Um, are you gonna do anything?” Flowey stopped moving the pellets just as they were about to touch me, ending my suffering. “You’re supposed to be scared, not standing still.”

I sighed, “just do it. Just kill me. It’s kill or be killed, right? Well, I’m not gonna kill you.”

Flowey paused, his face upset. “No, I can’t kill you if you’re not going to try to stop me. I can’t do that.” He frowned at me once more before disappearing into the ground.

“What? No!” I called out, “you can’t leave me here! Kill me! Let me die!” I broke down, sobbing again. Why couldn’t I just die? Wasn’t he supposed to kill me?

“Oh, my poor child. Are you alright? Did that flower hurt you?” I looked up upon hearing the sweet voice. “Oh no.” The woman walked up to me, kneeling next to me and hugging me. “It’s going to be alright.” She wiped the tears off my cheeks and smiled at me.

I sniffled and wiped my face again. Taking a shaky breath, I looked up at the woman again. She had fur, white as snow, with large, floppy ears and big brown eyes. She wore a light purple dress with some sort of emblem. I cocked my head at her and smiled slightly. “Hello, ma’am. I’m sorry for the inconvenience. I don’t mean to be rude, but do you happen to have any food on you? I’m starving.”

“Oh! Yes, I can get you some food. Come along, I can make pie at my house.” She stood up and held her hand out for me. I grabbed her hand and she helped me up. She smiled at me as she walked forward, my hand still in hers, and asked, “do you prefer cinnamon or butterscotch?”

I thought for a moment, “hmmm… Cinnamon.”

“Interesting…”

 

I learned her name was Toriel, and that she was quite lonely. She didn’t show it, but I could see she just wanted someone to care for. It wasn’t difficult to figure out, she lives alone in a large house and was quick to offer me food and a place to rest. I smiled at the story she was telling me as I ate my second piece of pie. I could feel myself getting better the more I ate.

“So, Toriel, how do I get out of here?”

Toriel stopped talking, and stared at me. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed you’d be staying. I understand you need to get home. I’ll show you the way.”

“I’m sorry for asking, I know you just want someone to take care of. I’d stay, I really would, I just need to continue on first.”

“How do you know that?”

I shrugged, “I’m just really good at reading people.”

She smiled at me, “well, don’t feel bad for little old me. If you don’t want to come back, I won’t force you to do so.”

“Nah, you’re fine. I’ll adventure a bit more, and then I’ll come back. By the time I’m back, you’ll have a house full of pies and I will gladly eat all of them.” I smiled and pat my stomach, making Toriel laugh.

“Alright, my child. I will show you the exit of the Ruins. Come along.”

 

I gave Toriel one last hug before she walked away. She gave me a cell phone, along with her phone number, and told me to call her whenever I needed. I nodded and waited for Toriel to leave the room before walking out the door.

‘An adventure awaits. And hopefully so does death. Sorry, Toriel, but I might not actually come back.’


	3. Chapter 3

It was much like the temperature at home, but somehow slightly warmer.  I didn’t need to burrow into my sweater as much.  I looked around, and as far as I could see was snow.  Literally just snow.

I walked for a little while, walking across a stick which didn’t break, but did when I was a few feet away.  And I walked past a pair of trees and saw a shadow between them.  Ignoring it, I continued on until I came across a bridge.  The shadow I saw in the trees walked up behind me and was talking something about how when you meet a new pal you’re supposed to shake their hand.  I turned around to shake his hand and a loud sound came from a whoopee cushion  in his hand.

He laughed about how the whoopee cushion in the hand trick was never old.  He told me his name was Sans.  Sans the Skeleton.  He wore a blue hoodie, black gym shorts, and pink faded slippers.  He was a generic skeleton, but he had white dots in his eye sockets and a smile.  He was talking about his brother or something, but I stopped listening.

You remember how I said that I can read people easily?  Well, I could read Sans, and I could tell that he was hurting.  About what, I don’t know, but I know he’s waiting.  Waiting on what to happen?

 

“Um, kid, ya listenin?” a voice interrupted my thoughts.

“Huh?  Oh, sorry.  I zoned out for a bit.  What were you saying?”

His eyes turned completely black and he cocked his head.  “Wow kid.  I really hope you’re not like the others, because if you are,  _ you’re going to have a bad time. _ ”

I gulped, nodding my head a bit.  “I’m sorry, I was just thinking about something.  I know you were talking about your brother.  Papyrus, was it?”

His eyes turned back to normal.  “Yeah, Paps.  C’mon.  I think you should meet him.”

I nodded and followed him across the bridge into an area with a stand and a lamp.

“SANS!” I could hear someone yell from somewhere.

“Yeah bro.” Sans said, sticking his hands in his pocket.

“HAVE YOU SEEN A HUMAN YET?  UNDYNE SAYS WE STILL NEED ONE!”  Papyrus ran to where Sans and I were standing.  He was tall, skinny, and wore a red scarf with blue shorts, white shirt, and red boots and gloves.

He looked at me, “yeah bro.  Got one right here.”

“What?” I hissed.  “What are you doing?”

“WHAT?!  YOU FOUND A HUMAN!”  He looked surprised at his brother.  “YOU ACTUALLY DID YOUR JOB?”  Papyrus ran to me and grabbed my arm rather roughly.  “WE MUST TAKE THE HUMAN TO UNDYNE RIGHT NOW!”

“ _ Or  _ we could not do that.  And you could give me my arm back.”  I said, tugging my arm from his strong grip.

“NONSENSE, HUMAN!  WE MUST TAKE YOU TO UNDYNE.”

“Hey, bro.  Go easy on ‘er.”

I tugged my arm again and could feel my eyes tearing up again.  I may seem like a giant crybaby, but you try having your arm held in a tight grip by a skeleton.  I’ve got bones digging into my bones!  “Please, let me go.  I’ll follow you, I will, I just…”  I trailed off, tears falling down my face.

“Paps!  Hey, be careful, alright.  Humans aren’t like us, they’re delicate.”  Sans tried to get Papyrus to loosen his grip on my wrist, but he was just too excited about me seeing Undyne.

“BROTHER!  THE HUMAN IS FINE!  I AM NOT HURTING THEM.”

“Yes you are, bro.  Just… stop for a second.  They’re crying.”

Papyrus stopped walking, dropping my wrist and gasping when he saw I was crying.  “HUMAN!  I AM SO SORRY, I DID NOT KNOW!”

I smiled a bit, sitting on the snow-covered ground and pulling my knees to my chest.  “It’s fine,” I sniffled, burying my face in my knees.  ”You didn’t mean to.”

“Hey,” Sans said, sitting next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.  “You alright?  Lemme see your wrist.”

‘No, no, I’m fine.  It’s not that he was hurting me, it just reminded me of something that happened.”

“What happened?”

I got lost in my thoughts again, thinking back to  _ that  _ time.  The time dad first hit me.

 

_ “Skylar!” dad called when he walked into the house.  I could tell that he was drunk.  “Could you come down here for a second.” _

_ “Coming!” I yelled from upstairs, getting off my bed after marking the page I was on in my book and going downstairs.  “Yeah dad?” I asked once I got in front of him. _

_ “C’mere.  Lemme touch you.” _

_ “Um,” I said, moving a step back, not liking where this was going. _

_ Dad rolled his eyes and moved closer to me, leaving no space between us.  “Alright, since you want to play it difficult, guess I’ll just have to join you.”  He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the basement.  He threw me down the steps and chuckled darkly.  “Well, since you’re going to act like a bitch, I’m going to treat you like on.  No dinner, no water, and no coming out until your mother comes home.  Which,” he checked his watch, “is in two days.  Have fun!” _

 

I didn’t notice I was crying until Sans used the sleeves of his hoodie to wipe my tears away.  Papyrus was sitting next to me now too, and had a very worried look on his face.

“HUMAN?  ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” he asked, his voice considerably lower.

“Yeah, yeah I’m alright.  Sorry, zoned out again.”  I looked at Papyrus and then at Sans, then at Papyrus again.  I could tell Papyrus didn’t know what was up with Sans either, so I couldn’t ask him.  It seemed like Sans didn’t want to tell anyone on purpose.  I looked back at Sans and could tell a lot about the kind of person he was.  He put up a front, pretended to be fine, and did all he could not to rely on someone.

Sans cocked his head at me again when he noticed me staring.  “Yeah kid?  Do I have somethin on my face?”

I smiled, “no.  Just thinking.”

He nodded slowly before standing up and helping me up, along with Papyrus.  He smiled at the both of us, “welp kid, you look chilled to the bone, why don’t we head over to me and Pap’s house.”  Papyrus was yelling in the background, causing me to giggle.  Sans smiled and me and winked.  On the whole way to the skele-bros house, Sans was cracking puns left and right and Papyrus was screaming.

_ ‘Why did I want to kill myself?  These two are awesome.  I’m glad I didn’t die.’ _


	4. Chapter 4

_ ‘I’m so mad I didn’t die when I fell down this damn mountain.’ _

I had a nightmare when I fell asleep.  Not your usual one where a ghost pops up and scares you a little and you wake up.  No, this one was where my parents, Papyrus, Sans, and even Toriel all ganged up on me and killed me.  Over, and over, and over again.  Every time I woke up and fell back asleep, I’d have the dream again.  I must’ve died about 50 times.  So I took a walk when I woke up for the last time, and had another flashback.  This one much worse than the one yesterday.  So I was upset and got into many encounters with monsters.  I didn’t dodge the bullets, still upset that I failed killing myself by jumping into a mountain, and was still trying to off myself.  But every time I got down to almost dead, they would back off and I would regain full health.  To say I was frustrated would be an understatement.  Why can’t I just  _ die?   _ What is the purpose for me to live?  To get beat whenever I go home.  I’m going to have to go home, I can’t stay here for the rest of my life.  If I do and my parents find me, oh it’ll be bad.

Sighing, I sat in a bar called Grillby’s and traced patterns into the wood of the bar.

“Hey, kid, you gonna get something?” I heard a voice ask.  I looked up to see a man made of fire wearing glasses talking to me.

“Uh, no.  Do I need to leave?”

“No, you’re fine.  Business is slow today.  You can stay as long as you like.”

I nodded and went back to tracing patterns.

 

Sans walked in a few moments later and sat down next to me.  “Hey kid, you gettin somethin?”

Despite the growling in my stomach, I shook my head.  “No, I'm good.”

He looked at me, and I bet if he had eyebrows he'd be raising one at me.  “I can literally hear your stomach growling from here.  What do you want?  I'll pay.”

I sighed and told him fries, and he called the man made of fire over.  “Hey, Grillbz, two orders of fries.”  Fire guy - who I'm assuming is Grillbz - nods and goes into the kitchen.

Sans smiled at me, “that's Grillby, he runs this place.  He's a good friend of mine.”

I nodded and looked down, tracing patterns again.

“You alright, kid?  You seem a little down.”

I sighed and looked at the skeleton, “‘M fine, just been thinkin.”

“Well, stop it, it's making you upset.”

I nodded again, “alright, I have a serious question.”

Sans looked a little weary but nodded, “I'm all ears.  Oh wait, I don’t have any.”

I rolled my eyes at the skeleton.  “What's it like to live down here?  Like, I can tell you, it's nothing like the surface.  Everyone's mean, and hurtful, and hurting, and you all are so…  Nice.  I don't understand why you want to go up there so bad.”  Sans had explained to me the monsters wanted to go to the surface on the way to his house yesterday.

Sans cocked his head at me, “why do you ask?”  I shrugged.  “Does it have something to do with that bruise on you cheek?”  I looked up with wide eyes, and he chuckled.  “Don't think I didn't notice.  It's a huge bruise in the shape of a hand.  It stands out.”

I sighed, “my da-”

Grillby came out with our order of fries, “here you are.”

“Thanks,” Sans said before turning back to me.  “What were you saying?”

I shook my head, “it's nothing.”

 

Sans was worried about me, I could tell.  He hovered around me, and if I went quiet, he would strike up a conversation.  Honestly, I’m glad he cared, but I’d be happier if he didn’t.  That’s just one more person who I’m going to end up hurting.

I hid in the library behind a bookshelf.  I really did appreciate Sans for caring, but I wish he didn’t.  I don’t want to end up hurting someone else.  Heaven knows I’ve done that enough.

“Kid?  Where are you?”

I sighed and sunk deeper behind the bookshelf.  I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face into them.

“C’mon kid, I just wanna talk.”

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I thought more and more about what a mistake I am.

“Are you even in here?  C’mon, where are you?”  His tone was exasperated, and I could hear him walking closer to where I was sitting.  He turned the corner and looked on the floor where I was and his eye sockets widened.  “There you are!  Have you been here all this time?”  He sat next to me and touched my arm.  “Are you okay?”

I shrugged and looked up at him.

“Hey, you’re crying.  What’s wrong?”

“Everything.”

“Hey, don’t be like that.  Come on, Paps wanted me to get you.  He wants you to meet Undyne.”  Sans stood up and helped me up.  “She’s not that bad once you get to know her.  But, she can be a bit intimidating at first.”

I nodded as I followed Sans back to his house.  We got Papyrus and continued to Undyne’s house, which I learned was deep in Waterfall.  Sans and Papyrus tried to make conversation with me, but I either gave short answers or no answer at all.  The rest of the trip was in awkward silence.

Eventually, we got to a house in the shape of a fish and Papyrus knocked on the door.  “HELLO, UNDYNE!  IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ALONG WITH SANS AND ANOTHER FRIEND WE WANT YOU TO MEET!”

“Hey, Papyrus!  Who’s you’re friend?”  A woman, who looked like a blue fish with an eyepatch, opened the door.  “Whoa!  Is that a human?”

“YES!”

“Asgore needs another human soul!  And I’m gonna be the one to get it!”

“Um, Undyne, no,” Sans said.  “She’s our friend, not someone to kill.”

“Well, she’s going to have to prove that to me, I guess.  Because, human, I will fight you!”

Undyne and I entered a fight, and was rambling about me not being strong enough to win against her.  I tried sparing her, telling her I didn’t want to fight, but she attacked me.  I got hit twice, not on purpose, and could feel the pain spread over me like fire.

“Why aren’t you fighting me?” Undyne asked after a few more attacks.  I could see Sans and Papyrus standing off to the side, looking worried for me.

I was staggering around, and I couldn’t focus.  I felt as if I was going to pass out.

“C’mon, punk!  Fight me!”  Undyne threw another attack at me, and I got hit.  I fell to my knees and held my head, which was pounding with every heartbeat.

“WAIT!  WAIT, UNDYNE, STOP!” Papyrus yelled, running in between Undyne and I.

“Stop!  You’re going to kill her!” Sans yelled at the same time, running over to me.  “Are you alright?  Oh, god.”

I looked up, and could tell I didn’t look good.  I could feel a cut on my forehead, cheek, and knew I was getting bruises already.

“Holy shit!  Human, I’m so sorry.  I didn’t know-”

“Kill me,” I interrupted Undyne.  “Kill me, please.  No one else is going to.  Stop sparing me and  _ kill me. _ ”

Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne all looked surprised.  “Kid, what?”

“HUMAN?”

“What, no, I can’t do that.”

“Please,” I sobbed out.  I was still on my knees, with Sans’ arms wrapped around my waist.  “Please, I don’t want to be here.  I don’t want to be alive anymore.”  I continued to mumble ‘please, please,’ as I sobbed into Sans’ sleeve.

The three of them all looked shock, until Papyrus walked over and kneeled next to me, hugging me also.  Undyne came out of her shock as well, and also came over and hugged me.

I sobbed into their arms, and they did nothing to stop me.  After a while, I fell into that state of half-awake and half-asleep and someone picked me up and carried me.

I could hear Undyne and Sans talking.  “I’m sorry, Sans.  I didn’t know this would happen if I fought her.  I thought it would just be something fun.”

“It’s alright, you didn’t know.”

“What happened back there?  Why did she freak out like that?”

Sans sighed, “I’m not sure.  I think she was going to tell me earlier, but we got interrupted.  I think it had to do with something that happened on the surface.  I’m worried about her.  I don’t think she fell down here on accident.”

“Are you trying to say…?”

“Yeah.  I think she tried to kill herself.”

I heard Undyne and Papyrus gasp as I passed out, a tear falling from my eye.

 


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up on a strange bed.  The room had a sort of orangish glow to it.  Sitting up, I rubbed the back of my head.  I had a  _ killer  _ headache.  Taking a deep breath, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood, almost falling on my face in the process.  I was incredibly sore.

Sighing, I steadied myself and made my way outside the room.  The door didn’t squeak at all, which I was glad for.  I could hear murmurs from another room, so I silently made my way over there.

“Oh my.  So what are you going to do?”  Toriel?

“I don’t know, Tori.  What can we do?  I’m not going to force her to talk to us.  If she doesn’t want to, that’s on her.”  Sans.

“Well, I know I’m not going to sit here and watch her die try to kill herself over and over.  Not only is it bad for her physically, but also mentally.”  Undyne.

I made myself known then.  I know they were doing this for my good, but I still didn’t like being talked about.

“OH!  HELLO HUMAN!”  Papyrus said, standing up and coming over to me.  “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

“Yeah, thanks Papyrus,” I said, smiling up at him.

“Hey, kid, sleep good?”

“Yep.  I’m kind of hungry though.  Hey Toriel, do you think you could make another pie?  If it’s no trouble.”

“Oh!  Of course, my child.”

“Thank you.”

“CAN I HELP, MISS?”

Toriel giggled, “of course, Papyrus.  Undyne, do you want to help too?”

“Yeah!  Come on, Papyrus!”

“YIPPEE!”  Papyrus and Undyne followed Toriel into the kitchen, and then it was just Sans and I.

“So…” I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“So…” he said.

“I know you know why I’m down here.”

“Huh?”  He looked up at me, his expression crestfallen.  “I was right?”

I sighed, “yeah.  I’m sorry, it’s not the best reason to come down here, I know.  I just…  I thought it would help.”

“But it didn’t.”

I sighed again and shrugged.  “I mean, I guess t did a little bit, but then I kept getting flashbacks and nightmares and I couldn’t handle it.”

“Is that why you asked what it was like to live down here?  Because someone up there hurt you?  You didn’t want to go back.”

“Yeah.  My dad…  He’s a downright ass, but my mom on the other hand.  I really didn’t want to leave, and I didn’t, but then he…”  I trailed off.

“You can tell me.”

My eyes filled with tears.  I seem to be crying a lot lately.  “He did something to my mom, made her leave.  Now it’s just him and I.  And he kept…  _ hitting  _ me for absolutely nothing and I just…  I couldn’t.  I wanted to end it all.”

Sans looked at me sadly, got up from where he was sitting, and sat next to me.  He hugged me and le me cry into his chest.  “Shhhh, it’s alright.  He won’t hurt you anymore.  No one will, I won’t let them.”

We stayed like that for a little while longer, but then we could hear Papyrus and Undyne yelling the pie was done.  I wiped my eyes and smiled at Sans.  He smiled back.  “C’mon, kid.  Let’s go get you somethin in that stomach of yours.”

Sans held his hand out, and I took it.  I saw his face flush slightly with blue, but ignored it.  We made our way into the kitchen with our hands together.


	6. Chapter 6

“WOWIE, THIS PIE IS AMAZING!”

Toriel giggled, “why, thank you Papyrus.”

“Yeah, it’s great Tori.”

“HEY HUMAN!  I JUST REALIZED WE DON’T KNOW YOUR NAME.”

“Oh, I’m Skylar.”

“Skylar, huh?” Sans said, “that’s a cool name.”

“Thanks,” I said, blushing a bit.  Why am I getting flustered all the sudden?

 

After spending a little while longer at Toriels’, we decided to head out.  Sans offered for me to stay at his house again, considering I had nowhere else to go.

“Y’know, I feel really bad for crashing on your couch.”

“Nah, it’s fine.  Paps and I don’t mind.”

“YES HUMAN, IT’S LIKE A SLEEPOVER!”

I giggled at Papyrus’ comment.  He’s like an excited little kid.  “Alright, if you two are sure.   _But,_ you have to tell me when I overstay my welcome.”

“You’re fine kid.”

I raised an eyebrow, “you know my name and you’re still going to call me kid?”

Sans chuckled, “yep.  It’s a very fitting name.”

“I’m sixteen!”

“Still a kid.  C’mon, let’s watch Mettaton’s new show.”

“Who’s Mettaton?”

Sans thought for  moment, “a friend, I guess.”

I shrugged, “sure.”

 

“Well.  He’s, uh, interesting.”

Sans stifled a laugh, “yeah.  Ever since he got his new body he’s been a little strange.  But, he was strange before too so…”

I nodded and covered my mouth as I yawned.  “He seems cool.”

Sans smiled at me, “you’re tired.  I’ll let you sleep.”  He got up and made his way to the stairs.  “Don’t worry about Paps, he went to bed a while ago.”

“Wait, Sans,” I said, holding my arm out.

“Yeah kid?”

I hesitated before asking.  “Could I maybe sleep in your room with you?  Just, you know, so the nightmares aren’t so bad.”

“Kid,” he said, smiling sadly.

“No, never mind, it’s stupid.  I’m sorry.”

“No, no,” Sans said, walking back over to me and sitting next to me.  “It’s not stupid, I know how you feel.  C’mon, kid, let’s go.”

I smiled at Sans and followed him to his room.  “Thank you,” I said, sitting on his bed.

“No problem, kid.  Want something to sleep in?  I think I got another hoodie somewhere,” he mumbled to himself, looking around his room.  “Aha!  Here you go, kid.”  He handed me a blue hoodie, much like the one he wore.

“Thanks.  Do you mind… Um…”

“Oh!  Yeah, turning around now.”  He faced the door and covered his eye sockets.

I quickly took off the shirt I was wearing and slipped the hoodie on.  I stood there, not knowing what to do about my bottoms.  “Um, Sans?  What about my bottoms?”

“Can I look?”  He turned around when I gave him a hum of approval.  He looked at me for a moment before smirking, “you look good in my hoodie.”  I blushed and looked down.  “Alright, for bottoms…  I got nothin.  You can just, like, sleep without pants on.”  He awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

“Um, alright.  Turn around, though.”  Sans turned back around as I took my pants off.  Thankfully, the hoodie went down to my mid-thigh.  “How is your hoodie so big on me, but you’re so short?”

Sans turned around and playfully glared at me.  “Shut up, kid.”  I giggled as I followed Sans into bed after he turned the light off.  “Alright, g’night kid.”

“Night, Sans.  And thanks again.”

Sans flipped on his side to face me, and wrapped his arm around my waist.  “Don’t sweat it, kid.”  His breathing eventually even out, and I knew he was asleep.  In a few minutes, I was asleep too.


	7. Chapter 7

“Well, this is  _ very  _ interesting,” I heard a voice say.  It sounded quite feminine, and also robotic.

“SHOULD WE WAKE THEM UP?” I heard Papyrus attempt to whisper.

“No, you shouldn’t,” I heard Sans grumble.  “Go away, you two.”

“Oh?  Why should we?  You want alone time with your little…  _ friend? _ ” the robotic voice said again.

“No, be quiet.  She was tossing and turning all night, and she’s finally asleep.  Let her stay like that.”  I was tossing and turning?  I didn’t even know that.

“OH!  I AM SORRY, BROTHER!  COME ON, METTATON, LET’S LEAVE THEM ALONE!”

“What, wait, Papyru-”  Mettaton was cut short and then the door shut.

I heard Sans sigh and the blanket rustling.  “I know you’re awake, kid.”

I  opened one eye and saw Sans smiling at me.  I closed it again and hid my face in the pillow I was on.

“C’mon, don’t be like that.  Get up.”  Sans got off the bed and yanked the blanket off of me.  “Uhhh…”  I opened my eyes to see Sans’ face completely blue.

“What?” I asked, sitting up.

“Sorry, I forgot you weren’t wearing pants.”

“Wha-” I looked down and the hoodie I was wearing rode up, and my underwear was showing.  “Oh!  Sorry,” I said, pulling it down.

“No, no, I’m sorry.”  His face was still blue.  “Um… C’mon, let’s go downstairs.”

I threw on my pants when he left the room, leaving and going downstairs.  I left the hoodie on because it was warm and I was cold.  When I made it downstairs, I saw Mettaton sitting on the couch, almost as if he was waiting on me to come down.

“Well, hello.” he said in a sultry voice.  “It’s nice to meet you.”  He walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.  “You’re wearing Sans’ hoodie, I see.  And messy hair.  And I can only assume by the way Sans came down here with a flustered face that  _ something  _ happened.”

“What?  No, nothing happened.  I just slept in there for the night.”

“Oh, but those bags under your eyes are designer, my darling.  You weren’t doing mcuh sleeping.”

“Mettaton!” Sans said, coming into the room and taking his arm off of me.  “Leave Skylar alone.  Nothing happened, so don’t bother her.”  He glared at Mettaton until the robot left.  Then he turned to me, “don’t listen to him.  You hungry?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, let’s go grab some grub.”

 

After eating, Sans and I went walking around.  “Where are we going?” I asked, following Sans.

“I dunno, where do you want to go?”

“I don’t know.  I’ve never really gone anywhere.”

“Welp, looks like we’re going exploring.”

We walked for a long time, until we got somewhere where it was incredibly hot.  “Wow, I regret wearing this hoodie.  It’s hot.”

“Well, yeah, we  _ are  _ in Hotland.  Do you not have anything under that?”

“Nope.  Just skin.  I’m not you, wearing a human flesh suit makes a lot of heat.  I’m dying.”

He chuckled, “sorry.  You want the shirt I’m wearing under my hoodie?”

I furrowed my eyebrows at him.  “There’s a shirt under that?”

“Um, yeah?  Why wouldn’t I?”

I shrugged my shoulders, “I don’t know.  I just didn’t think you had a shirt under it.  Can I borrow it?”

“Yeah, hold on.”  He took his hoodie off and asked me to hold it.  Then he took the white shirt he had under it off, and my face when red.  “Here,” he said, offering it to me.

I awkwardly handed him his hoodie and looked at him.  “How am I going to get this on?”

“Um,” he looked around, “there’s no one here.  I can probably just cover you up and you and put it on.”

I hesitated before telling his to stand behind me.  He used his hoodie he hasn’t put back on yet to cover my front.  I was facing the entrance to the Hotlands and I took the hoodie off.  Before I could put the white shirt on, Sans poked a spot on my back.

“Where’s this from?” he asked, his voice almost sad.  “You have a long scar on your back.”

“Oh, my dad did that.  It was a couple years ago, it’s fine.”  I slipped the shirt on and turned around to look at Sans.  “Thanks, Sans.”

He smiled sadly at me.  “No problem kid.  C’mon, I have a hotdog stand around here.”

We went over to his hotdog stand and he smirked at me, “I have a challenge for you.  I wanna see how many hotdogs you can balance on your head.”

I glared playfully at him, “oh, you’re on.”

 

29 hotdogs balanced on my head later, Sans laughed.  “I’ll be ‘frank’ with you.  As much as I like putting hot dogs on your head, thirty is just an excessive number.  Twenty nine, now that’s fine, but thirty…  Does it look like my arms can reach that high?”

I ended up laughing so hard most of the hot dogs fell off my head, which made Sans start laughing too.  We ended up laughing our asses off for around twenty minutes.  After laughing, I wiped a tear from my eye and looked at Sans.  He was smiling goofily at me, which made me fall into another fit of giggles.

“Whatcha giggling at, sweetcheeks?” he asked me, reaching to place a boney hand on my flushed cheek.  My cheeks flushed even more.

“I don’t know,” I said quietly, looking down.

He put his other hand on my cheek and lifted my face so I was looking at him.  “Don’t get all quiet on me, now.  You have a beautiful smile.”

I don’t think I’ve blushed this much ever.  I smiled shyly, “thank you.”

He smiled at me and leaned closer, and closer, until he kissed me.  I was shocked for all of five seconds before I kissed back.  A moment later he pulled away and smiled at me.

I looked at him real serious, and he cocked his head at me.  “What?”

“How did you just kiss me when you don’t have any lips?”

He looked at me real serious too, before laughing real loud.  He held my face in his hands and kissed my cheek, still laughing.  “I don’t know, Sky, I don’t know.”

“Sky?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

His face was dusted with blue and he rubbed the back of his neck.  “Yeah, it’s a nickname.  Figured you’d like it more than ‘kid.’”

“I like kid.”

“But you’re sixteen.”

I rolled my eyes, “oh hush.  You can’t use my words against me.”

He smiled at me again, “whatever you say, kid.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Well, well, well.  Sans, you sly dog.  I knew you were lying to me.”

“Wha-?  Mettaton!  When did you get here?”

“Oh, I’ve been here the entire time.  Quite the show, Skylar.”

I blushed and hid behind Sans.

“C’mon, Mettaton.  Why don’t you just leave us alone?”

“Because it’s more fun to bother you.”

“For you, maybe.  But not for us.  Please just leave us alone.”

Mettaton rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  “Alright, but only because you’re getting so upset about it. But,” he emphasized, “this is not the last you will hear from me.”  He walked past us and further into Hotland.

“Sorry,” Sans apologized, turning around to face me.  He smiled sheepishly, “I didn’t know he’d do that.  Or was here.  I wouldn’t have kissed you, or made you change your shirt, or explain the scar on your back, or-”

“Sans, it’s alright.  I know you didn’t know considering how you blew up on him.  I don’t mind.”

He smiled and held his hand out.  “Let’s go back.  I’m sure Papyrus wants you to help him make spaghetti.”

“Alright,” I said, taking his hand and letting him lead me out the Hotlands.

 

“HUMAN!  DO YOU WANT TO WATCH THE GREAT PAPYRUS MAKE SPAGHETTI?”

“Why of course, Papyrus.  It’s such an honor for you to ask me this.  I must be your best friend.”

“YES.  YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND!  AND I AM YOURS!”

“Yep.”  I helped Papyrus get the things for spaghetti out and leaned against the counter watching him prepare it.

“WOWIE!  I THINK THIS MAY BE MY BEST SPAGHETTI YET!”  He gave me and Sans a plate filled with spaghetti and sat next to us, waiting for us to try it.

I looked at Sans with a raised eyebrow.  He shrugged and picked up his fork.  He ate what was on his fork and smiled.  “It’s good Paps.”

“REALLY?  I SHALL GO GET SOME MYSELF!”

“Is it really good?” I whispered.

“No,” Sans whispered back.  “Gimme your plate, I’ll get rid of it.”  I slid him my plate and he made the spaghetti disappear.

“WOWIE!  YOU TWO MUST HAVE REALLY LIKED IT, YOU ATE IT ALL IN THE MINUTE I WAS GONE!”

“Yep, it was great.  I’m stuffed, so I’m gonna take Sky to my room and chill.”

“ALRIGHT, HAVE FUN!”

Sans grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs into his room.

I raised an eyebrow at him, “chill?  Was that a pun?  It’s freezing up here.”

“What?  Oh, I didn’t even realize.  I’m so good I make puns without knowing.”

I rolled my eyes at him.  “So…  What are we going to do?”

He smirked, “I have an idea.”


	9. Chapter 9

“SANS!  PUT ME DOWN!” I screamed.

“Never!” he said back, hoisting me higher on his shoulder.

“Sans!  Oh my god!”

Sans switched me from over his shoulder into his arms, one hooked under my legs and the other holding my back.  He smiled down at me, “geeettttttt dunked on!!!”  He threw me onto his bed and jumped on top of me.

I was in a fit of giggles as he put me on my back and held my wrists down with his hands.  He was being gentle, very gentle.  I wasn’t used to it.  I looked up at him and lifted my head to give him a kiss.  He blushed blue and smiled down at me.  He laid down on top of me and rested his head on my chest.  “What are you doing?” I asked him.

“Listening to your heartbeat,” he said, closing his eyes.

“Why?”

I could feel him shrug.  I leaned my head against the pillow behind me and put my hand on his, tangling our fingers together.  “It just interests me.”

I smiled and closed my eyes as well, relaxing.  Eventually, I fell asleep.

 

I woke up with a heavy weight on top of me.  Grunting, I tried to move but couldn’t.  I sighed and looked down, seeing Sans on top of me, fast asleep.  I looked outside, wondering if it was day or night.  It’s always hard to tell down here.  I lifted my hand, the only thing I could move, and placed it on his back, or spine I guess, and stroked it with my thumb.  Sans sighed deeply and put a little more weight on me.

Smiling, I laid my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes.  When I was almost asleep, I felt Sans stiffen.  He made a noise, almost as if he was scared.  I lifted my head again and looked at Sans.  He was still asleep, and one of his eyes was glowing a faint blue.

“Sans?” I said, rubbing his back again, trying to wake him up.

He made another noise, a little louder this time, and his hand gripped the blanket beside me.  His eye glowed brighter.  A blue tear slipped out from one of his eyes.

“Sans!  C’mon, wake up,”  I shook him.

Sans started crying and was mumbling, “no, no, Paps, no.”  He tightened his grip on the blanket and his eye was glowing brightly.

“Sans!”  Sans wouldn’t wake up, so I decided to do something else.  “Papyrus!” I yelled loudly.  “Papyrus!  Sans needs you!”

It was silently for all of four seconds before Papyrus flung the door open and ran over to the bed.  “IS HE OKAY?”

“I think he’s having a nightmare.  He keeps mumbling no and your name.”

“BROTHER.”  Papyrus sat on the bed and grabbed Sans, pulling him into lap.  “WAKE UP, SANS!”

Sans whimpered and clung to Papyrus, mumbling, “Paps, no, please don’t leave.”

“I’M HERE, BROTHER.  I’M HERE.  PLEASE WAKE UP.”

Sans mumbled something else and then woke up.  He looked around confused for a moment before looking up at Papyrus and crying.  “Paps, don’t leave.  I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you in time.”

“IT’S ALRIGHT, BROTHER.  I’M FINE, WE’RE OKAY.”

Sans hugged Papyrus tight and didn’t let go until he had calmed down.  When his sobs had subsided, he moved his face from Papyrus’ chest and smiled, wiping his eye sockets.  “Sorry, Paps.  Didn’t mean to cry all over you.”

“NO, SANS, IT’S OKAY.”  Papyrus looked at me, “I’M SORRY THIS HAPPENED.”

“No, it’s okay.  I’m just glad he’s okay.”

Papyrus smiled at me, then looked down and stroked Sans’ skull until he was asleep.

 

“Thank you, Papyrus.  I wouldn’t have known what to do,” I said outside the room.  Papyrus and I went into the hallway to talk, not wanting to disturb Sans.

“YOU’RE WELCOME, HUMAN.  THIS IS SADLY A RECURRING THING.”

“Well, I’ll be sure to help however I can.  Okay Paps, I’m dead on my feet.  I’m gonna go back to sleep.”

Papyrus groaned.  “OH, NOT YOU TOO!  SANS HAS RUINED YOU AS WELL!”

I giggled as I walked back into the room, waving to Papyrus and laying next to Sans.  I gripped his hand as I fell asleep.  We both slept the rest of the night.

  
  


I woke up to Sans stroking my hair.  I opened one eye slightly and smiled sleepily at him.  He chuckled and poked my cheek.  “Wake up.”

“No, ‘m sleepin,” I mumbled.

“Well, don’t do that.  I’m bored.”

“Go bother Papyrus.”

“Nooooo.  He went to go mess with his puzzles.”

“Go help him.”

“Skylar, please.  Entertain me.”

I sighed and sat up, raising an eyebrow at the skeleton.  “How?”

He smirked, “well, I could make a few requests.  I have some costumes in my closet.”

I glared at him, “kiss my ass.”

“That’s entertaining too.”

I groaned, “nope, nope, too early for this.  Going back to bed.”

Sans laughed and laid on top of me, “nooo.  Skylar, I was kidding.”

“Shhhh, sleeping.”

Sans sighed and got up, “fine.  I’ll go bother Paps.”

I hummed and closed my eyes, falling asleep in moments.

  
  


“Are you finally awake?” Sans asked once I walked downstairs.

“Aren’t you supposed to be bothering your brother?”

“He told me to scram, so I came here and now I’m watching TV.”

I nodded and sat next to him, putting my legs over his lap.  “I’m hungry.”

He looked over at me, “well, I would get you something to eat, but I currently have your legs holding me captive.”

I grinned and I moved my legs, “go along, peasant.”

He smirked, and his eye turned a light hue of blue, “you wanna go?”

I smiled sweetly and batted my eyelashes, “could you please get me something to eat?”

“How could I ever say no to a face like that?”  He went into the kitchen, banged some pots around for a few minutes, and came back with a plate of macaroni and cheese.

“Thanks.  I thought the only thing you had in this house was spaghetti.”

“Nah, I make some other stuff from time to time.  I’m best at hotdogs though.”

“I’m not very surprised.”  I took a bite of the food and hummed, “this is good.”

“Thank you.”  He sat on the couch and put my legs over his lap again.  After I finished eating, I put the plate on the floor and Sans and I watched TV for the rest of the day.


	10. Chapter 10

I decided to take a walk by myself in Waterfall.  Sans tried to convince me to let him come, but I wanted to have some time to myself so I could think.  I’ve been gone for about twenty minutes when I tripped over something, landing hard on the ground.  My knee was scraped all to hell and I hurt my ankle.  When I tried to stand back up, I put weight on my hurt ankle and just fell back down.

Groaning, I laid on the ground in Waterfall with my arms stretched out, not being able to do anything.  I sat there for a few minutes before I heard a chuckle above me.

“Seems you’ve got yourself in a bit of a predicament.”

“Shuddup.”

He laughed and sat crossed legged next to me.  “Need some help?”

“Nah, I think I’ll just chill here for a little while.”

“Alright,” he said, standing back up and turning to walk away.

“Wait!” I said, grabbing his ankle bone.

He looked down at me with a slight smile, “yeah, Sky?”

“Could you please help me?”

“Let me think about it,” he said, putting a finger on his chin and started humming.  “Oh, alright.”  He picked me up, his hands behind my back and under my knees.  “Wow, you sure did hurt your knee.”

I sighed, “yeah.  It’s a bit bloody.”

He chuckled, “just a warning, Paps is going to worry.  He doesn’t like when things are bleeding.  He thinks they’re automatically dying.”

  
  
  


Truth be told, as soon as Sans walked up with me in his arms, a trickle of blood running down my knee and a swollen ankle, Papyrus freaked.

“HUMAN!  ARE YOU OKAY?  WHAT HAPPENED!  ARE YOU DYING?”

“I’m fine, Papyrus.”

“WELL, YOU’RE OBVIOUSLY NOT!  YOU’RE BLEEDING!  THAT’S SUPPOSED TO STAY INSIDE YOU, HUMAN, NOT COME OUT!”

“Paps, please, let me bleed in peace.”  I heard Sans chuckle and he walked into the house and laid me on the couch, placing a pillow under my ankle.

“BUT HUMAN!  I ONLY WANT YOU TO BE OKAY!”

“She’ll be fine, bro.  Just a cut.  Her ankle is most likely sprained too.”

I groaned, “how fun.  I probably can’t walk for a while.”

“That’s alright, babe.  I’ll just carry you everywhere,” he said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes.  Sans told Papyrus to grab a bandage and some ice.  When he left, Sans sat on the floor next to the couch.  “Sorry you got hurt, kid.”

“It’s fine, you didn’t do it.”

“Yeah but,” he sighed.  “I feel as if I’d have come with you, you wouldn’t have fallen.”

I shrugged, “it’s fine.  I’ve been through worse.”  It was quiet for a moment before I asked, “how did you know I was there?”

“I didn’t.  I was going to Hotland to run the hotdog stand.  I just happened to see you lying on the ground.”

“Oh.  Okay.”  Papyrus came back with the ice and bandage.  Sans put the ice on my ankle and wrapped my knee after cleaning it.  I sighed, getting comfortable on the couch and closing my eyes.  Eventually, I fell asleep.

  
  


“Wake up, Sky.  You’ve been asleep forever.  I'm bored.”

“Go away,” I mumbled.  I attempted to turn over but there was weight on my ankle which stopped me from doing so.

“Hey, hey.  We don’t need you hurting yourself anymore.  Don't roll over.”

I sighed and stayed still as he situated me into an upright position.  “Thanks,” I said once he sat next to me. Mi leaned my head on his bony shoulder and sighed again.

“You sure do sleep a lot lately,” he commented.

I glared at him from the corners of my eyes, “quiet, you.  You sleep all the time.  You have no say in anything.”

“What can I say?  I'm always  _ bone  _ tired.”

I rolled my eyes and sat up again.  I held my arms out like a child demanding to be picked up.

“What?” he asked.

“I'm hungry.”

“Your point?”

I huffed, “well, I can't exactly make it to the kitchen on my own.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“Will you please take me to the kitchen?” I pleaded.

He smiled, “well all you had to do was ask.”

“I hate you,” I groaned.  He picked me up and carried me on his chest into the kitchen, setting me down in a chair.

“What would you like to eat, darling?”

I thought for a moment, “I want a burger.”

He smirked, “I know the perfect place for that.  To Grillby’s we go!”

 

“Hey, we’ve been here before.”  I looked around after Grillby took our order and went into the kitchen to place it.

“Yeah.  It's a great place, best food ever.  And great ketchup, too.”

I rolled my eyes, “of course you'd say that.  You could get drunk off the stuff.”

“I have.  Paps yelled at me for ten minutes about how unhealthy it was.  Then he made me eat an entire plate of his spaghetti as punishment.”

I laughed, “sounds like Papyrus.”

“Yeah, my brother is something else.”

I nodded and our food came.  It was quiet as we scarfed it down, Sans putting a bit too much ketchup on everything.  We left about twenty minutes later.  Sans said he needed to tend to some things.

“Will you be alright on your own?”

“Yes, mother.  Gosh, you make it sound like I'm a ten year old who’s being left home alone for the first time.”

“I'm sorry, I'm just worried.  I can never be too sure with you.”

“Oh, shut up and go.  Leave me be.”

Sans winked, “bye babe.”

I did not blush, thank you.  “Bye.”

When he left, I decided just to sleep again.  I don't know why, but I've been really tired lately.  I think Sans’ laziness is rubbing off on me.  I settled into a comfortable position on the couch, and soon enough I was deep asleep.

 

_ “Skylar, your mother has abandoned us.”  My father was sat at the kitchen table.  It was the day my mom left. _

_ “When will she come back?” I asked.  I was so innocent. _

_ “She won’t.” _

_ “Oh.”  I looked down at my feet, frowning. _

_ “Do you want to know what. Made her run off?” _

_ I shrugged in reply. _

_ “Answer me.” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “You.” _

_ I looked up with my eyebrows furrowed.  “Me?” _

_ “Yes you.  You were a mistake.  You should have never been born.  You are the reason your mother left.  You are the reason I don’t have a wife anymore.” _

_ He stood from the chair and walked over to me, raising a hand high in the air.  “What are you doing?” _

_ “Shut up, bitch.”  He struck my cheek with his hand, leaving a stinging pain behind.  He bent at his knees and got close to me.  I could smell alcohol on his breath. _

_ “Dad, you've been drinking.  You don't know what you're saying.” _

_ He smirked, “but I know what I'm doing.”  He grabbed my arm and yanked it towards his room.  Hours of pain were to follow. _

 

I woke up gasping.  Surely I had forgotten that.  Guess not.  I looked around the room.  No one was here, good.  But that also meant I couldn't get up.  I sighed and looked for the remote, figuring I'd just watch TV.  It was a little ways off on the floor, just out of my reach.  I maneuvered my way to the edge of the couch and stretched my arm as far as I could.  I still couldn't reach.  Sighing, I used my torso to reach further, and ended up falling on the floor.  I groaned when I realized I was stuck there until someone came home.

I heard the door open and called out, “Sans?”

“Yep.”  Said skeleton walked into the room and cocked his head at me.  It was a ridiculous sight, I know.  I ended up putting my legs on the couch when I tried to get back up, and I had my upper body on the floor.  “Ya know, it's usually the other way around.  Your legs are supposed to be on the floor.”

“Can you help me up?” I asked, trying to sound as pitiful as I could.

Sans sighed, “alright, I guess I can.”  He lifted my upper body onto the couch and sat next to me.  “So, what'd you do while I was gone.”

“Slept.”

“That's so interesting.”

“Right?”

He sat there for a minute before slapping his hands into the thighs.  “Welp, I'm bored.  Let's do something.”

I looked over at him, “like what?”

“I dunno.  What do you want to do?”

“I don't know.”

He sighed, “you're no fun.”

“Sorry.”

Sans stood up and grabbed my arm, yanking me upstairs.  “Let's hang out in my room.”

Panic flashed through me, remembering my dream.  I yanked my arm from his, my breath quickening.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Mhmm.  I'm fine, just remembered a bad dream I had.”

“What was it about?”

“Just something my dad did when I left.”

“Oh.  Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.  It's kind of a painful subject.”

“I'm sorry.”

I shrugged and walked up to his room as he followed me.  I sat on his bed and he sat next to me.  “So,” he said, dragging the ‘O’ out.

“So,” I said back.  “What do you want to do?”

“We could just talk,” he said.

“Yeah, okay.”

We talked about random things, Sans cracked a few jokes, but then he got serious.

“Tell me about what your dad did.”

I was silent before saying, “I'm not comfortable with this subject.”

“Tell me about him.”

“No Sans.”

“Tell me.”  He scooted closer to me, his eye a slight blue.  He looked serious.

“No, I won't.  Go away.”  I pushed him away, but he just moved closer.  His eye was a piercing blue now.

“Tell.  Me,” he practically growled.

“You're scaring me,” I said, my voice wavering.  I moved away from him to the end of the bed.  He moved closer to me.

“Sans, this isn't how you usually act.  Why are you like this?”

Sans just growled in reply.  Something wasn't right.

“SANS!  WHERE ARE YOU AND THE HUMAN?”  Papyrus walked into the room and his eye sockets widened at the sight.  “WHAT ARE YOU DOING BROTHER?”

“She won't tell me,” he growled.

“TELL YOU WHAT?”

“She won't tell me.”

“SANS!  SNAP OUT OF IT!  YOU’RE SCARING HER!”

“Then tell her to  _ tell me _ .”

Papyrus walked over to Sans and grabbed him, yanking him away from me and out the room.  “I’M SORRY.  THIS HAPPENS SOMETIME.”

When they left the room, I could hear my heart beating in my ears.  My breath was ragged and it felt as if I couldn’t get enough air.  I felt tears fall from my eyes, and I stood up.  I walked out the room and downstairs.  My ankle was killing me but I was determined to get out of that house.  I passed Sans and Papyrus in the kitchen on the way to the door.

“Hey, Sky, where are you going?” Sans asked, trying to get closer to me.  Papyrus blocked his way and I backed up, trying to distance myself from him.

“I’m leaving.”

“What?  For good?”  Sans sounded upset and panicky.

“Maybe.  It depends.  Are you going to go crazy on me again?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.  Please don’t leave.  You’re hurt.”

I rolled my eyes, opened the door, and walked out into the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Josh) Dun dun dun...


	11. Chapter 11

My hands were freezing.  I had forgotten to grab something warm to wear, and was freezing my ass off.  I had been sat in the middle of the woods for a while now, drawing in the snow and just thinking.  Did I really want to go back?  What happened with Sans to make him do that?  Sighing, I stood up and dusted the snow off my pants and made my way back to Snowdin.  But, I couldn’t figure out how to get out the woods.  I was lost.  Great.

I wandered around for a long time, and it was so dark I couldn’t see my hand when in front of me.  I ran into more trees than I’d like to admit, and my ankle was  _ killing  _ me.  The only advantage was the twinkling above me.  Sans explained that since there were no stars, they had shiny rocks that twinkled like stars.  It was almost an exact replica of the ones on the surface.  I truly did feel bad for the monsters down here, they did nothing to deserve to come down here, but us humans are so selfish and insecure we fear things that are different.  Which is why society tells everyone to act and look a certain way, humans fear the unknown.

I sat down on the ground and just looked at the ‘stars.’  I figured I was deeper into the forest than to begin with, but I knew I’d never find my way out in pitch black, so I decided to wait the night out.  Eventually, I fell asleep.

 

“Skylar!” I heard a distant voice call my name.  I opened my eyes and sat up.  I was still in the woods, and it was lighter outside.  “Sky!  Where are you!”  The voice was a little closer, and a lot more panicky.  It got louder over time, and soon I could tell the voice was Sans’.

“Sans?” I called out.  No reply.  “Sans,” I called louder.  “Sans!  Help!”

“Sky!”  Sans’ voice was close, and I could hear footsteps.  “Sky!  Oh my god!”  He came into view and fell on his knees, hugging me tightly.  “Oh god, you’re alive!  You’re okay!”  He had blue tears in his eyes, and he held my face in his hands.  “Oh!  You’re freezing!”  He took his hoodie off and put it on me.  I’d forgotten how cold I was.  I was used to the shivering.

“Thanks,” I said through chattering teeth.  Now that I was wearing something warm, I could really feel how cold I was.  It’s like my bones were icicles.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.  I don’t know what got into me the other night.  I was so scared you were hurt, or worse.”  Blue tears were falling from his eye sockets now.  “C’mon, let’s get you home.  I’ll turn the heater up all the way, and get you all the blankets we have.”  Sans stood and helped me up, but I couldn’t stand.  My ankle hurt too much.  “Oh!  I completely forgot about your ankle.  God, I’m so sorry.”  He picked me up and carried me all the way out the woods.

 

“Alright Sky, is there anything else you need?”

“No Sans, I’m fine.  My nose is stuffy though.”

“You’re probably going to be sick.  I’ll visit Tori tomorrow and get you some stuff for that.”

I nodded and sipped the soup Sans made for me.  I was under a pile of blankets on Sans’ bed and was still shivering.  Sans sat next to me and kissed the side of my head, “I’m sorry.”

“I’m fine, Sans.  It’s okay.”

He sighed, “I know, but I just feel so bad about it.  I don't know what got into me, but I scared you.”

“Sans, I'm  _ fine.   _ I'm not holding it against you.  I had time to think, and figured that something was upsetting you.  Let it go.”

Sans was silent for a moment before nodding.  He rested his head on my shoulder and we stayed like that for a while.  Sans then sat up and looked at me.  He lifted my chin up with his bony fingers and smiled at me.

“What are you smilin-”

Sans cut me off by kissing me.  I hummed in surprise and kissed back, my eyes closing.  He pulled away a moment later and I smiled dreamily.  “Wow.”

Sans chuckled and moved the hair from my face.  “Sky,” he whispered.  I hummed in reply.  “I love you.”

I opened my eyes and smiled, “I love you t-”

**“RESET.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahaha.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't hit me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating early bc I'm going somewhere tomorrow and won't have my computer and I won't make you guys suffer another week.

I woke up on a pile of golden flowers.  I looked up where a patch of light was shining down on me.  The mouth of the mountain shined light down.

Déjà vu hit me like a tidal wave.  I looked around and saw a doorway so I got up and walked through it.  A yellow flower popped up.

“Howdy!  I’m Flowey.  Flowey the Flower.”  Flowey continued to tell me things about this place, and how they all use ‘friendliness pellets’ to show LV, or love.  He threw a couple of friendliness pellets and told me to catch as many as I could.  I tried to remember what happened when you touched one, so I avoided them.  Flowey got annoyed.  “Um, you’re supposed to catch them.”

“No.”

“No?   _ No?   _ What do you mean  _ no? _ ”

“I mean no.  I know what you’re going to do.  You’re going to call me an idiot and tell me it’s kill or be killed.”

Flowey leaned closer to me.  “How do you remember that?”

“What do you mean?”

Flowey moved away and looked around, almost as if he was nervous.  “I said too much.  Well, bye!”  Then he was gone.

What?  I continued on walking through the doorway and ran into a kind woman covered in white fur and had large, floppy ears.  “Oh, hello dear!  Are you alright?”

“Yes ma’am, I’m fine.”  My stomach growled and I blushed.

Toriel giggled, “well, I’m assuming you’re hungry.  Come on, let’s get something to eat.  Do you like cinnamon or butterscotch?”  Toriel took my hand and lead me to her house.

 

Once we arrived, we sat at the table with a cinnamon and butterscotch pie in the middle.  Once we finished eating, I smiled and pat my stomach.  “I’d hate to eat and run, but I feel as if there’s something I should be doing.”

“Oh!  Of course, I’m sorry for assuming you were staying.”

“No, no, I’m sorry.  I know you want me to stay, but there are some important things I need to be doing.”

Toriel smiled at me, “alright, come on.  I’ll show you the way out.”  She stood and grabbed my hand and led me downstairs.  After walking down a long hallway, we stopped at a doorway.  “Good luck, my child.  Whenever you can, please visit.”

“Of course, mom.”

Toriel had tears in her eyes as she walked away.  Once she was gone, I walked through the doorway.


	13. Chapter 13

It was so cold I could see my breath.  I was having such a déjà vu moment that I had to sit down for a minute.  Eventually I stood up and continued walking down the snow covered trail.  I eventually reached a bridge with bars too wide to stop anyone.  I heard snow crunching underneath feet.  A voice started talking about how you’re supposed to turn around and greet a new pal.  Before he could tell me to turn around and shake his hand, I turned around.  We shook hands and a loud noise, like from a whoopee cushion sounded out.

“Huh, have you heard that joke before or something?”  He shrugged and continued, “I’m Sans.  Sans the skeleton.”  He wore a blue hoodie, black gym shorts, and faded pink slippers.  He was a generic skeleton, but had white dots in his eye sockets and a large smile.  He started talking about his brother, but I wasn’t listening.

I felt like I knew him.  Like,  _ really  _ knew him.  I wasn’t exactly sure how, but I felt as if he and I had some sort of connection.

“Um, kid, ya listenin’?” a voice interrupted my thoughts.

“Huh?  Oh, sorry.  I zoned out for a bit.  What were you saying?”

His eyes turned completely black and he cocked his head.  “Wow kid.  I really hope you’re not like the others, because if you are,  _ you’re going to have a bad time. _ ”

I gulped and nodded my head.  “I’m sorry, I was just thinking about something.  I know you were talking about your brother, Papyrus, was it?”

His eyes turned back to normal.  “Yeah, Paps.  C’mon, I think you should meet him.”

He lead me to another area and told me to hide behind a conveniently shaped lamp.

“SANS!” I could hear someone yell from somewhere.

“Yeah bro,” Sans said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

“HAVE YOU SEEN A HUMAN YET?  UNDYNE SAYS WE STILL NEED ON!”  Papyrus ran to where Sans and I were standing.  He was tall, skinny, and wore a red scarf with blue shorts, a white shirt, and red boots and gloves.

Sans looked at me, “yeah bro.  Got one right here.”

“What?” I hissed.  “What are you doing?”

“WHAT?!  YOU FOUND A HUMAN!”  He looked surprised at his brother.  “YOU ACTUALLY DID YOUR JOB?”  Papyrus ran to me and grabbed my arm, but let it go once he took a look at my face.  “DO I…  KNOW YOU?”

Sans looked nervous and his eye sockets widened.  “Nope, I don’t think you know her.  Not at all.”

“OH.  OKAY.  COME ON, HUMAN!  LET’S GO TO UNDYNE!”

“Um, I’m okay” I said, backing away.  Somehow, I knew how this was going to end.

“NONSENSE, YOU’LL BE FINE.  I BELIEVE SHE JUST WANTS TO TALK.”

“When does Undyne ever want to ‘just talk?’” I heard Sans grumble.

Papyrus grabbed my arm and dragged me away from where we were.  I tried to tug my arm back and heard Sans say, “go easy on ‘er, bro.  You know humans, they’re soft and squishy.”

“Hey, could you let me go?  Please?  You’re hurting me.”  Tears dripped from my eyes.  I may seem like a cry baby, but you try having a skeleton have a tight grip on your wrist.  I have bones digging into my bones!

“BROTHER!  THE HUMAN IS FINE!  I AM NOT HURTING THEM.”

“Yes you are, bro.  Just… stop for a second.  They’re crying.”

Papyrus stopped walking and dropped my wrist.  He gasped when he saw I was crying, “HUMAN!  I AM SO SORRY, I DID NOT MEAN TO HURT YOU!”

“It’s fine, “ I said, sitting on the snow-covered ground.  “You didn’t mean to.”

Sans sat next to me, “hey.”  He wrapped an arm around my shoulders.  “Are you alright?  Lemme see your wrist.”

“No, no, I’m fine.”

“I SWEAR I’VE HAD THIS CONVERSATION BEFORE,” Papyrus mumbled to himself.

Sans looked up, one of his eyes lightly colored blue.  “Paps, this is the first time you’ve met her.”  But even he didn’t seem like he believed it.

“BUT BROTHER, I REMEMBER HER.  HER NAME IS SKYLAR, RIGHT?”

I looked up with wide eyes, “how do you know my name?”

“BECAUSE I’VE MEET YOU!  WE’VE BEEN THROUGH THIS!”

“ _ NO!”   _ Sans yelled, standing up.  His eye was full on blue, with little blue flames coming from it.  “Paps, please.  Could I talk to the human alone?”

Papyrus looked hesitant, “UM, SURE.  I’LL BE… OVER THERE.”

When Papyrus left, Sans looked at me very serious.  One of his eye sockets was completely black, and the other had blue flames coming out of it.  “I don’t know what kind of  _ game  _ you think this is, but you better stop.  Right.  Now.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I said, raising my hands up.

“Yes you do.  And to think I loved you.  And you did this!  You had to reset, didn’t you?”

“What do you mean reset?  I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Yes you do!  You’re the one who reset, you had to be!  You were the only one down here!  And when I thought I could finally have that happy ending.”  Sans looked up and shook his head.  It was silent for a minute before he looked back at me.  “Not anymore.  I’m tired of the resets.”  His hand then ignited in blue flames, and these… things came up behind them.  They looked like dog skulls, but they were huge.

“S-Sans, please.  I didn’t do anything.”

“That’s what they all say.  Kids like you should be burning in hell.”  The skulls behind him opened their jaws and a blue light lit up, almost as if they were charging their attack.

There was a giggle from the edge of the woods, and a little girl walked out.  She was wearing a green and yellow striped shirt, and had very pink cheeks.  Sans looked at her in surprise, and the skulls closed their jaws.

“No,” he said, his eye dimming.

“Where have I heard that before?  Honestly Sans, you’re not very original.”

“No, it can’t be.  You should be dead.”

“Oh but I’m not.”  The girl came closer and stopped just a few feet from us.

“No, no no no no.  You should be dead!  I killed you!”

“But I reset.”

Sans looked shocked, “you did this?”

The girl nodded.

Sans narrowed his eye sockets and his eye was flaming brighter than before.  “I’ll kill you.”

“You’ve said that before too.”

“I swear.  I’ll kill you.”

The girl chuckled, “not before I kill you.  Over, and over, and over.  I’ve done it before, and I’ll do it again.”  And she walked away.

“Goddammit, Chara!  I’ll kill you!  And it’ll be the last time, too!”


	14. Chapter 14

“Who’s Chara?” I asked after a while.

Sans glared at me, “someone who shouldn’t be alive.”

“I got that.  Don’t get mad at me, I had nothing to do with this.”

He made a growling noise and quickly turned to look at me.  He pointed at me with his bony finger, “you have  _ everything  _ to do with this.  Everything was going well!  Until you came along, and then  _ she  _ shows up.  We just can’t get our happy ending, can we?”

“Sans, please don’t blame me for this.  I don’t even remember what happened, I just know bits and pieces.  So please, instead of blaming me for everything, help me understand.”

Sans sighed and put his hand at his side.  “Alright, alright.  I’m sorry, I’m just really frustrated about all this.  C’mon, I’ll explain at my house.”

  
  


“HUMAN!  SANS!  DID YOU TWO TALK EVERYTHING OUT?” Papyrus asked once we walked into the house.

“Yeah bro, just some miscommunication.  All is well.”

“OH.  THAT’S GOOD.”  Papyrus looked at me, “HUMAN.  DID I HURT YOUR WRIST TOO MUCH?  I DIDN’T MEAN TO.”

“I’m fine, Papyrus.  Thanks for asking though.”  Papyrus smiled at me and Sans called my name from halfway up the stairs.  “Alright, I’ll talk to you later.”

In Sans’ room, I stood in the doorway as  memories ran over me.  The first memory was Sans holding me in his arms and throwing me on the bed, yelling ‘get dunked on.’  The second was me under a pile of blankets with Sans resting his head on my shoulder.

“Why are ya just standin there, kid?”

“Huh?” I asked, then looked up, “sorry, I was remembering something.”

“What did you remember?”

I sat on Sans’ bed, “well, the first was you holding me and throwing me on your bed, yelling get dunked on, and the second was me under a bunch of blankets with your head on my shoulder.”

Sans nodded and looked around.  “Yeah, those happened.”

I could sense the awkwardness in the room, so I changed the subject.  “So, what does it mean to reset?”

Sans sighed, “reset means resetting the game.  It means starting everything over.  You waking up after falling down here, meeting everyone all over again, everything is the same.”

“But it wasn’t the same.”

He looked at me, “what do you mean?”

“I mean, the yellow flower at the beginning said different things, so did Toriel, and you and Papyrus.  It wasn’t exactly the same.”

“Well, I’m not sure how to answer that.  Anyhow, we have to fix this.”

“How do we fix it?”

His eye flashed blue and he grinned, “we talk to Chara.”

 

“I have a feeling you’re not going to ‘just talk,’” I said, following Sans through Waterfall.  I don’t know how I knew it was Waterfall, but I did.

“Then that feeling is correct.  C’mon, I know a shortcut.”

 

“Where are we?” I asked, slowing my pace behind Sans.

He looked back at me, “what does it matter, come on!”  He grabbed my arm and tugged it, trying to get me to walk faster.

“Woah, woah.  I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what you’re planning.”  I ripped my arm from his grip and planted my feet on the ground.

“Don’t be difficult,” Sans said, holding his hand out.  “C’mon, we have to find her.”

“No, tell me what you’re going to do.”

“Sky, please.  I’m just going to talk, I promise.”

I sighed and took his hand, “okay.”

He smiled at me, “thank you.”  He led down a narrow hallway that led to a place called Hotland.  We walked for what seemed like forever in the blistering heat, and eventually we made it to a place called the Core.  We went up all the floors, solved all the puzzles, and eventually made it to a long, yellow hallway.

“Where are we?” I asked.

“I call this,” Sans said, walking in front of me and spreading his arms out, “the Judgement Hall.”

“Judgement Hall?  What does that mean?”

“That means he judges your Level of Violence, or LV for short,” a voice said from behind Sans.  His eye turned blue and he quickly turned around.

“I figured I’d find you here,” he said, snarling.

The girl, Chara, giggled and twirled something in her hand.  Sans was blocking it from my sight.  “Oh, how smart you are, comedian.”  She smiled at him, “just like old times, huh?”

Sans chuckled darkly, “yeah, but unlike old times, this time you won’t come back.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Chara got into a defense position and Sans summoned the skull looking things that he said were called Gaster Blasters.  The Blasters charged their attack and shot while Sans threw bones.  Chara dodged most, but not all.

“You’re rusty,” Sans commented.

“And you’re still the same,” Chara replied.

“Sans!  You said you were going to just talk!”

Sans chuckled, “yeah, about that.  I lied.”  Sans dodged Chara’s attack and hit her again.  And again.

She died so many times, and I just stood there and watched.  What kind of person was I to just sit there and watch as Sans murdered the same girl over and over?  Just when Sans was about to attack again, killing Chara for the tenth time, I intervened.  I wasn’t about to watch her die again.

I jumped in between the two just as the Blasters shot.  Their attack hit me dead on, and I felt instant pain.  I gasped and fell to the ground, facing Chara.  Her eyes were wide, almost as if she was surprised I did what I did.  I heard Sans gasp and felt his bony hands on my back.

“Oh my god, oh my god.  Sky, why would you do that?”

“Sans,” I tried to say, but I couldn’t get another word out.

“Shh, Sky, it’s okay.  You’ll be okay.”  Sans got in front f me and I could see he had blue tears in his eye sockets.

“No I won’t,” I mumbled.  “You know that.”

“Don’t think like that,” he said, tears spilling over his cheekbones.  He turned to Chara and glared at her.  “Do something!  Reset, please!  Just don’t let her die.”

“I,” Chara said, frozen to her spot.  “Um, yeah.  I’ll reset.”  A yellow button popped up in front of her, and as the edges of my vision turned black, she pressed it.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up on a bed of golden flowers.  I looked around, confused.  Had I been here before?  It feels like I have.  I stood and almost fell back down when I felt pain shoot up from my abdomen.  I gasped in pain but carried on.  I walked through the doorway that was at the end of the room and walked through it.  A yellow flower was under a single patch of light.

“Howdy!” it said when I walked in.  “I’m-”

“Flowey.  Flowey the Flower,” I interrupted it.  How did I know it’s name?

Flowey made a strange face, “you remember me.  But how?  You’re not supposed to remember that.”

“I’m not sure how I remember that.”

Flowey looked at me, “mhmm.  I’ve got to go talk to someone.  See ya later!” and he disappeared.

I hugged the wall going to the other doorway.  I gripped my stomach tightly as I made my way to where the goat lady usually is.  When I made it, she wasn't there.

“What?  It’s supposed to be the same.”

I heard rustling behind me, but thought nothing of it.  Then I heard a voice behind me say, “Howdy!  I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower.”

What? It was silent for a few moments before Flowey said, “wait, didn't you come by here just now?  What are you doing back here?”

I slowly made my way back to where Flowey was and saw a small child in a purple and blue sweater.  He looked kind of like Chara, but somehow had a nicer feel to her.

“Hello?” I asked, coming closer to the two of them.

Flowey turned around and made that creepy face he always does, “hello again.  I see there are two humans in the Underground at the same time.  How peculiar.”

“Hello,” the small child signed.  “Do you happen to know your way around?”

_ How do I understand sign language all of the sudden.  I've never learned it before.   _ “Um, yes, I suppose I do.  I could help you around if you'd like.  Come on,” I held my hand out and the child took it.  I couldn't tell if they were a boy or girl.

“So, what's your name?” I asked after we’d been walking for a while.  I still haven't seen any sign of Toriel.   _ How do I know her name? _

“Frisk,” the child signed.

I smiled, “that's a wonderful name.”  We walked in silence for a while longer, but then we approached Toriel’s house.  “Alright Frisk, we’re going to go in here and see if the nice lady I met before is here, okay?”

Frisk nodded.  I smiled and led her into the house.  I looked in every room upstairs and saw no one, so I took Frisk’s hand and led them downstairs.  What I saw after walking down the long hallway made me hide Frisk behind my back and gasp.

Chara stood there, smiling like a psychopath and holding a bloody knife, over a dead Toriel.  “Hello Skylar.  Welcome to the genocide run.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Please don't kill me.


	16. Chapter 16

My eyes were wide, “w-what do you mean genocide run?”

Chara giggled, “this is where I kill everyone.  Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, even Sans.  I'm unstoppable in this run.  Eventually, I'll kill you too.”  She giggled again and walked closer to me.

“What are you doing?” I asked, backing away with Frisk still behind me.

Chara just smiled and in the blink of the eye was right in front of me.  “I'm going to need to borrow Frisk.”

“What?  No?  Are you insane?!”

Chara cocked her head, “yes actually.  I mean, if you would prefer me to kill everyone you love in  _ your  _ body, I could.”

I gasped, “no!  Why would you do something like this, anyways?  What is so bad that you kill monsters that only want to help?”

Chara smiled and spun the knife in her hand, “it's simple.  I hate humanity.  It scold burn in hell for all I care.”

“But how does this hurt humans?  They were the ones who out the monsters down here in the first place!”

Chara shrugged, “never thought about the why.  Just the how.  How am I going to kill every single monster in the Underground?  You see, it's quite simple.  Knock out the one who knows about resets first.  Sans.”

I clenched my teeth together.  “You hurt him and I swear-”

Chara grinned largely, “ah, that's the reaction I was hoping for.  But how can you do anything if you're dead?”

I froze, “what?”

“My conclusion on getting to Sans is to get to you first.  Kill you, he becomes an emotionally unstable mess, he can't fight right.  Which means I win, and I kill everything.”

“No.  No, you can't do that.  Please no.”

Chara sighed, “honey, I'm the one with the knife.  I can do what I want.”  Frisk whimpered behind me, and I turned to look at them when I felt pain in my side.  I gasped and fell to my knees.  I faintly remember seeing a skeleton in a blue hoodie kneeling next to me before I passed out.

 

“C’mon kid, wake up.  Please,” a voice said. I felt weight on my hand and pain in my stomach and side.  I winced and felt the thing in my hand tighten its grip.  “That’s it.  You can wake up now.”

I groaned and barely opened one eye.  I could see Sans sitting next to me, the permanent grin on his face doing nothing to hide his worry.  “Alphys!  I think she's waking up!”

There was the sound of feet hitting the ground, and a large yellow silhouette came into my restricted vision.  I couldn't open my eyes fully because the bright lights were killing me.

“O-okay.  L-let me j-just…” the voice trailed off.  There was some shuffling and then a crash.

“You okay Alphys?” Sans asked, the grip on my hand loosening.  I tried to squeeze my hand to get his attention, but it didn't work.  My limbs felt like they were full of lead.

“Y-yep!  Everything’s o-okay.  Ah!  Here it is!”  The silhouette, who I'm assuming is Alphys, came back into view.  She was holding a needle of some sort.  “O-okay.  This m-might h-hurt, but it'll help her wake up and help with pain.  Could you hold her arm out?”

Sans stretched my arm out and I felt something sharp and pointy touch my skin.  Then the needle was jabbed into my skin, and I gasped at the suddenness of it.

“I'm s-sorry,” Alphys mumbled.  She took the needle out of my arm gently and there was a clank next to my head, like she put it on a metal tray.

“How long until she wakes up?” sans asked.

“I-if she doesn't wake up in tw-twenty minutes, come get me.”

“Alright.”  There was the sound of walking and then a door shutting.  “Come on, Sky.  You have to be okay.  You just have to.”  Sans sighed, “Damn Chara.  Damn her to hell.”  It was silent and I tried opening my eyes.  “I know you're trying.  I can tell,” Sans whispered.  He ran a finger over my cheek bone.  “Come on, let me see those eyes of yours.”

With much struggle, I managed to get one eye open.  I looked at Sans and the corners of my mouth turned up slightly.

“Hey there, darlin’,” Sans said, stroking my hair.  “I'm glad you're okay.”  I groaned in response and Sans chuckled.  “Yeah, I know.  I'm always in pain after fighting her too.”  His face got darker, but he still smiled at me.  “I'm gonna go get Alphys.”

 

I was fully awake now and feeling no pain.  The shot did its job.  Alphys gave me some soup to eat because it was easy on my stomach.  I was on a hospital like bed with a pile of pillows behind me.  Sans was still sitting next to me, making sure I wasn't in any pain.

“I'm sorry about Toriel,” I muttered into my bowl after a long period of silence.

I heard Sans take a sharp breath, “it’s alright, kid.  You had no way of knowing.  She won't remember whenever Chara resets.”

“But you will,” I said.

Sans sighed, “yeah.  And you do too, obviously.”

“Who all knows about resets?”

Sans leaned back in his chair, “well, me, that weird flower, and Chara.  Anyone else, I don't know.”

“Couldn't Papyrus remember me?”

“Yeah.  I guess he's included too.”

It was quiet for another minute before I asked, “tell me about that flower.”

“Flowey?” Sans asked.  “Sure, you've probably met him.  Real piece of work, he is.  Used to be the king and queen's son, Asriel, but something happened.”

“What happened?”

“Chara was the first human to fall down here.  She ended up getting sick, and eventually died.  Asriel took her to the surface and the humans up there thought he had killed her.  I'm not sure about the whole story, but all I know is now he's a real bitch.”

“Oh,” was all I could say.  “Asriel and Chara were friends?  They sound so different.”

“Yeah.  The king and queen took Chara in as one of their own kids, and her and Asriel grew up as siblings.  Chara was a bad influence though, and made Asriel to some pretty harsh things.”

I nodded and placed my empty bowl on the table beside me.  “Tell me about Frisk.”

Sans smiled, “Frisk is my buddy. They were the last to fall, and went completely pacifist.  Chara possess them sometimes, and makes them do the genocide run.”

“Which is what we’re in now.”

“Yeah.”

“What's the difference?”

Sans sighed, “LV means Level Of Violence.  EXP means Execution Points.  Those are things you get in the genocide run.  In pacifist, instead of killing everyone, you make friends with them.  You don't earn LV, but you earn love.”

“Oh.  So if you kill someone, you earn LV and EXP.”

“Right.”

“But why would anyone want to kill the monsters?  They didn't do anything wrong.”

“I know,” Sams said, “I know.  I've asked myself that so many times.”

I sighed and thought about something.  I looked up, “does that mean Papyrus died too?”

Sans was silent before nodding hesitantly.

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry.”

“It's fine.  I'm glad he doesn't remember that.”

“Still.  Shouldn't you be out there with him and not me?”

“I can't stop it.  He's oblivious to it, he thinks it's a normal play through.”

“Sans, go to your brother.  I'll be fine here,” I said in a demanding voice.

“Sky,” Sans started.

“No.  Go,” I cut him off.

Sans looked at me before his shoulders sagged.  “Okay, I'll tell Alphys I'll be off.  You don't do anything to hurt yourself, ya hear me?”

“Loud and clear, my friend.  Now go.”

Sans was about to walk through the door when he turned around and looked at me, “thank you,” he said.  I smiled in reply and he left.  Hopefully Papyrus is okay.  Sans doesn't need anything else on his plate at the moment.


	17. Chapter 17

“A-are you feeling o-okay?” Alphys asked me a few minutes after Sans left.

“I feel fine now.  That shot really works.”

Alphys smiled, “I designed it myself.”

“Well you must be very good at what you do.  What else have you made?”

“Have you met Mettaton?”

I tried to remember back to the previous resets.  “I'm not sure if I’ve met him, but I have heard of him.  You created him?”

Alphys looked very nervous for some reason, and she started sweating a bit.  “Yeah, I made him.”  She looked around and then looked back at me.  “Have you met Undyne?”

“Um, yeah.  I think I have.  Why?”

Alphys rubbed the back of her neck, “is she cool?”

“Yeah, I'd say so.”

Alphys smiled before clearing her throat and looking around nervously.  “D-do you think we would be good together?”

I smirked, “so that’s what this is about?  Yeah, I’d say you two would be good together.  Undyne is a tough cookie, but deep down I know she’s a big nerd.”

Alphys smiled and nodded, “o-okay.  I’ll be back in a little while.”

 

Alphys walked back in to give me another pain shot.  She wrapped a band on the area above my elbow to make the vein show up.  She gave me the shot and unwrapped my arm, then looked at me nervously.  “Y-you have c-cuts on your arm.”

I looked down and swallowed thickly.  “Yeah, I was going through some things.  That was the only thing I could think of.  Now that I’ve gotten a little older, I realized it was dumb.  Some people go through worse, why did I do this?  I don’t know, I was young.  It must have been for attention.”

“Y-you’re depressed?”

I nodded.

“You know, I-I think I know why you’re down here.  You jumped, didn’t you?”

I nodded again.

Alphys nodded and gave me a small smile.  “I understand.  I’ve thought about it too.  We all go through things, Skylar.  Don’t think that just because you did this means you want attention.  It wasn’t a cry for attention, it was a cry for help.”

Alphys smiled at me, patted my arm, and left the room, leaving me to my thoughts.  I sat in silence until the medicine knocked me out.

 

“Sky, you awake?” I heard a voice ask.  I opened my eyes and saw Sans standing next to the bed.  “Hey,” he whispered.

“Hi,” I said, sitting up.  “How’s Paps?”

“Oh, I invited him over.  Undyne too.”  I smiled, and Sans cocked his head.  “What?”

“Alphys has the hots for Undyne.”

Sans’ eye sockets widened.  “Seriously?  Oh my god, how have I not noticed before?”  I shrugged.  “So, you two were bonding?”

I nodded, “yeah.  She told me some things, gave me advice.  I think we could be good friends.”

Sans nodded, “you’re quite the social butterfly whenever you try.  You have such a special personality, it’s hard to not be friends with you.”

I smiled and looked down, my hair falling over my face.  Sans tucked the hair behind my ear and smiled at me.  “Thanks,” I mumbled.

Sans stared at me for another minute, “when do you get out of here?”

“I don’t know,” I said, shrugging.

“Well, I’ll go ask.”

Sans got up and walked out the room, leaving me alone.  I was looking out the window that is in the room when a face appeared.  “What?” I said quietly, trying to get out of the bed.  There was still pain in my side and stomach, but I ignored it and made my way to the window.

“Is anyone there?” I asked, getting closer.

The face popped up.  Chara.


	18. Chapter 18

“What the-” I yelled, jumping back.  Chara climbed up, somehow got the window open, and climbed in.

“Hello, Skylar,” she said once she was inside the room.  “How are you feeling?”

I glared at the girl, my jaw clenched shut.  “Why are you here?”

“I’m simply checking up on you.  I wanted to see how you were doing.”

“Well, I’m fine.  You failed at killing me.”

Chara chuckled, “oh, I wasn’t trying to kill you.  I’m going to wound you every reset so by the time I’m where I want you to be, you can’t stop me.”

I gasped and stepped back, “what is wrong with you?  How psychotic can you be to do something like this?”

Chara groaned, “I already explained this to you.  Have you forgotten already?  Kill everyone down here, humans will trust me, and then kill them.”

“Your end game is killing everyone.  Do you know how dumb you sound?”

Chara growled at me and held her knife up, but didn’t do anything.  “You don’t know anything.  Gah, why should I even explain it to you?  You’ll never understand.”

“No, I won’t, because you have no reason for doing this.  You’re just insane.”

“No!” Chara yelled, throwing her knife, barely missing my head.  The knife got stuck in the wall on the other side of the room.  “You don’t know anything!  I hate you!  I hate the Underground!  And I hate humanity!”

Sans and Alphys burst into the room, Undyne following behind quickly after.  “What?  What happened?”

I looked at them, and then back to the window.  No one was there.  “Um, nothing.  Sorry.”

Undyne walked over to the knife in the wall, “this wasn’t nothing.  What happened?”

I sighed, “Chara came by for a visit.”

Sans growled and Undyne gripped the spear in her hand.  She was still decked out in her armour.  Alphys looked nervous, and a little scared.

“Are you hurt?” Sans asked, walking up to me.  He put his hand under my chin and made me look him in his eye sockets.

“No, I’m fine.  She just explained something to me.”

“What?”

“That she’s going to hurt me every reset, so when she kills you, I can’t do anything.”

Sans sighed, “I won’t let that happen.  Next time she resets, I’m going to be there in the Ruins.  I’m not letting you be alone for a second.”

I nodded, “okay.”

Sans kissed my forehead and turned to Alphys and Undyne.  “I have a plan.”

“Let’s hear it,” Undyne said, smiling.

“Let’s discuss this somewhere else.  Skylar needs to rest,” Alphys said, grabbing Undyne’s elbow.

“Oh, right.  Well, bye Sky.  Be okay,”  Undyne said.  She walked out the room, Alphys following.  Sans lingered for a few seconds before waving and walking out.

I walked back to my bed and laid down.  I groaned, “when will this end?”

“Soon, my friend.  Soon,” I heard a voice whisper before I fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Sans and Undyne were still talking battle strategies after I woke back up, so Alphys came up to my room and asked if I wanted to watch anime with her.

“There’s anime in the Underground?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Y-yes!  Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie #1 is better than Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie #2 though.”

I smiled, “alright.  Let’s watch that.”

Alphys brought a TV into my room since she didn’t want me to walk around yet (and Sans and Undyne were in the main room), and put on the disc.  She was hesitant to sit next to me, said she would stand, but I told her to sit.

When we were almost done with it, Sans and Undyne came in.  “Hey Alphys, is Sky able to be let out now?”

Alphys quickly turned the TV off, embarrassed, and stood, wringing her hand together.  “W-well, she could, b-but she cannot s-strain herself.”

“I won’t let her,” Sans said, walking over to me and gently grabbing my elbow, helping me stand.  “I want to keep my eye on her at my house.  I can’t let Chara get to her.”

“I’ll stand watch near Sans’ and his brothers’ house,” Undyne said.  She had removed her armour and was holding her helmet under her arm.

“Papyrus would like that,” I said, making Sans chuckle.

“He would.  Come on, let’s go.”  Sans put my arm around his shoulders and led me out of the lab and into Hotland.

“God, I forgot how hot this place is,” I muttered.

“‘S called Hotland for a reason,” Sans said back, grinning.

I rolled my eyes, “shuddup.”

    “Walk up sweetheart, or you're gonna be in here forever.”  Sans hurried me along and in no time we were in Snowdin.  “Home sweet home,” he said, carefully sitting me on the couch and then flopping down next to me.

“You couldn't be graceful even if you tried,” I mumbled.  “Can you get me food?”

“Yeah,” he said, grunting as he sat up.

“Thank you, darling,” I said, smiling sweetly.

He chuckled, “of course.”

 

After eating a belly full of hot dogs, Sans started watching TV.  I slowly started falling asleep to the sound of the show.

 

_ I was surrounded by darkness.  Everything around me was black, and I couldn’t see two feet in front of me.  I held my arms out in front of me and walked slowly forward.  Or what I assumed was forward.  _

_ “Skylar,” a sing-song voice called.  “Skylar, wake up.  I’d hate for you to miss out on seeing your precious skeleton be killed.  Slowly.  Veeeery slowly.”  I walked upon a small sliver of light and stood there.  Suddenly, Flowey popped up beside me, making me jump. _

_ “Hi!  I’m Flowey.  Flowey the Flower.  I’m your new best friend.” _

_ “What?  Did Chara reset again or something?” _

_ Flowey cocked his head at me, “Chara?  I haven’t heard that name since she fell down here.” _

_ “What happened to her?” _

_ “Bad things.”  Flowey shook his head, “she wasn’t a good influence.  She made me do things to other monsters I didn’t like.” _

_ “Like what?” _

_ Flowey whimpered,” she made me hurt them so bad they almost died.  No one suspected me.  I was the king and queen’s son after all.” _

_ “Enough!” a voice yelled, causing Flowey to gasp and start to go away. _

_ “Wait!  Who is that?” _

_ “She’s back.  Chara.  She’s back.  I’ve got to go.  I can’t help you or she’ll kill me.”  And he disappeared. _

_ “You know too much,” the voice said.  Chara walked up to me, holding a knife with an eerie smile on her face.  “You know too much.  I’ll have to kill you.”  Then she lunged for me. _


	20. Chapter 20

“Sans!” I yelled my eyes popping open and I sat up, gasping for breath.

“I’m right here.  I’m right here,” he said, pulling me into his arms.  “Are you okay?  What happened?”

I finally caught my breath and wiped the tears I didn’t know had fallen.  “It was just a dream.”

“What happened?”

“Chara was there.  And Flowey.”

Sans stiffened, “what happened?  What’d they say?”

“Flowey seemed, I don’t know, scared.  He was scared when Chara was walking up.  And Chara was mad at him because he was telling me stuff, and she lunged at me with her knife.”

Sans lifted my shirt enough to make sure I wasn’t actually hurt and then lowered it again.  “What did Flowey say?”

“That Chara was mean and made him almost kill a monster once.  And that he was the king and queen’s son.”

Sans nodded, “yeah.  I didn’t know she made him do that, though.”

I shrugged, “she  _ is _ a bitch.”

Sans chuckled, “true.”

“So,” I said, “what do you want to do?”

Sans smirked, “I have a few ideas.”

 

“I never took you for a rom-com kind of guy,” I said, popping another piece of popcorn in my mouth.

“Hey,” she shrugged, “what can I say?  I’m full of surprises.”

I laughed, “I guess.  But, what are we going to do about Chara and the genocide run?”

“I’m not sure yet.  Speaking of, we need to check on Papyrus.”  We both got off of the couch and walked outside.  “Paps?” Sans called, cupping his hands around his mouth.  We walked all the way to the bridge Papyrus built before Sans turned back to me.  “Oh god, where could he be?”

“I don’t know.  Maybe he visited Undyne.”

“Yeah,” Sans nodded hesitantly.  “Yeah maybe.  Let’s go look there.”

 

Papyrus wasn’t there either.  “Oh god, oh god, where is he?”  If Sans had hair, he would be pulling it out because of how stressed he was.

“Sans, calm down.  It’s okay.  We’ll find him.”

“No you won’t,” a voice said from the shadows.

“What?” Sans growled, whipping around to where the voice came from.

“You won’t find him,” the voice said from another area.  Flowey popped up in front of me.  “No one will find him.”

“What the hell do you want?” Sans yelled, his eye blazing blue.  He walked up to me and moved me behind him and away from Flowey.

“Chara asked me to deliver a message to you.  Papyrus is dead.  She killed him.  You won't find him because his dust is probably spread all over Snowdin by now.”

Sans’ entire demeanor changed.  His eye became a dull blue and there were tears in his eyesockets.  “You're lying.”

“I'm not.  She also asked me to give you this.”  Flowey extended a vine from his body and placed what he was holding in front of Sans.  It was a red, torn up scarf.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1k reads wtf why this story is shit lol.  
> Jk I love you guys thank you bby.

Sans fell to his knees and started sobbing.  He carefully picked up the scarf and buried his face in it.

“What's wrong with you?” I screamed, crouching down next to Sans.

“What do you mean?” Flowey asked, tilting his head to the side.

“How the fuck can you sit here and do this?  You told me yourself that you were scared of Chara, so how you sit here and follow her orders like an obedient dog?”

“What are you talking about?” he asked, startled.

“You know what I'm talking about.  Honestly, fuck you, you two-faced piece of shit.”

Flowey looked shocked as I grabbed Sans, helped him up, grabbed Papyrus’ scarf, and walked him to his house.

 

“What are we going to do?” he asked, his voice strained.  I could tell he wanted to hold back tears, and I couldn't blame him, I was too.

“We stop her before she can kill the next person.  Who’s next?”

“Undyne,” Sans said, wiping a tear from his cheekbone.  “Should we go and warn her or just stake out around where the battle happens?”

“You know Undyne, she would just want to fight her anyway.  We should just hang around where the fight happens.”

Sans nodded, “okay.  I’m not really sure where it is in the genocide run, but I know where it is in the pacifist run.  I’m assuming it’s the same place.”

“Where’s that?”

“Just before the entrance to Hotland.”

I nodded, “alright.  Let’s hang around there.”

 

“Where is she?  She should be here by now,” Sans grumbled.

“Wanna go look for her?  She could just be held up.”

Sans sighed, “yeah, come on.”

 

We walked up to where Sans told me Monster Kid almost falls off the ledge when we saw it.  Sans gasped loudly and covered his mouth with his hand.  “No,” he whispered.  I could barely hear him.  “No.  No no no.  This can’t be.  It wasn’t supposed to be here.  It’s by Hotland!”

Chara finally looked at Sans, smiling in Frisks’ body.  “Didn’t you know that this fight was here?”

Sans let out a shuddering breath and backed up.  “You’re sick.  You’re  _ fucking  _ sick.  I’m going to kill you, I swear to god.”

Chara just smiled, twirled her knife in her hand, and left.  She left us alone with a spear and a pile of dust lying next to it.


	22. Chapter 22

Sans was angry.  So, so angry.  He was determined to stop Chara from killing.  “Mettaton’s next.  Come on, I know where that is.”  He dragged me to the core of the Core.

“What is this place?” I asked, slowing down.

“It’s kind of like a giant machine before the palace.  I’m not entirely sure what it is, I just know who made it.”

“Who made it?”

“A man named W.D. Gaster.  He used to be the royal scientist, like Alphys is now, but he was killed by his own creation.”

“What happened?”

“No one really knows, but people say he just fell into the Core.”

I nodded and he continued dragging me to where the Mettaton fight is.  “God, I hope we get there in time,” I heard him mutter to himself.

“It’ll be fine, Sans.  We’ll get there.”

Sans sighed, “let’s say stuff like that whenever we do get there.”

We walked into the room then.  Mettaton was there, facing the door.  Chara was there too, her back facing us.

“What a nice surprise,” Chara said, turning around.  ‘I figured you’d come here.  Obviously you would, you want to save your friends.  Well, you’re too late.  You’ve already lost everyone you care about.  Except,” Chara looked at me, “you.  But, that’s about to change.  This isn’t a fight between me and Mettaton, it’s between me and Skylar.”

Chara draws near!  Chara entered a fight with me.  What?  I’m never going to beat her!

“Chara!  What the hell?  Why are you fighting her?  Just fight me!  I’m your end game.  Kill me!” Sans yelled, trying to come between Chara and I.  Chara wouldn’t let him.

“No.  You’re not my end game.  Humanity is.  I don’t want to watch you die, but if it gets me to aboveground, then I’ll do it.”  Chara took a swipe at me, and I dodged it.  Miraculously.

“So why are you attacking her?  Just kill me!”

Chara chuckled, “you don’t know, I’m assuming.  So I guess she doesn’t know either.”

“Know what?” he asked.

“Never mind that, just know that I have to kill Skylar so I can kill you.”  Chara swung at me again, and I dodged again.  Maybe if I could get Sans to keep talking it would distract her enough that I could get a hit at her.  Oh, what am I saying?  I’ll never be able to win against her.

“Chara.   _ Please _ .  Don’t do this.”

Chara rolled her eyes, “oh, shut up.  You’re acting like such a little kid.  Honestly, I expected this from Papyrus, not you.”

I widened my eyes at her, how could she just say that?  “Honestly, you’re such a drama queen.”

“What?” she asked, not expecting me to talk.

“You’re such a drama queen.  Like, why do you hate humanity?  There’s no reason.  You’re just doing this because you’re a hateful person, so just say that.  You don’t need to make up some fake excuse like ‘I hate humanity.’  Like damn, what’s your problem?”

Chara growled at me swinging her knife again.  I didn’t have enough time to dodge again, so she hit me.  She took a lot of damage.  I heard her say, “I have plenty of reasons.  I just don’t have time to explain them to scum like you.”  And then I saw a pixelated heart shatter before everything went dark.


	23. Chapter 23

“Sky?  Sky!” I heard Sans scream, but from where?  I could only see darkness.  I knew I was dead because I couldn’t feel anything, but how could I still hear him?  “How could you!” he yelled, at Chara I’m assuming.

“She was only in the way.  And now it’s your turn.”

I saw.  How did I see?  I’m dead!  How can I see?!  I saw Chara advance on Sans, and Sans dodge expertly.  “Seriously, Chara.  When will you get better at this?  If you really wanted to kill me, you’d learn how to hit me.”

Sans attacked, nearly killing Chara.  Chara just chuckled, “and I thought you’d learn not to judge me so quickly.  I’m only getting started.”

I watched them fight and Chara die time after time.  I don’t know how I was seeing this.  I could see Sans was getting tired.  His movements were getting slower, but he was still going.  Finally, after his final attack, he had an idea to just sit there.  He stood there, but I saw him slowly falling asleep.  Eventually, he did, and Chara grinned.  “Exactly where I wanted you,” she whispered, and swung her knife at him.  He woke up and dodged, but Chara swung again and hit him.

Sans is dead too.

“No!” I screamed, leaning in closer and holding my hands up.  They pressed against something like your hands would press against a window.  “What?”  I looked up to see white words hanging over me.

“Game Over.  Reset.  New game.”

“What the hell?”  I walked closer to the two options and held my hand over “New game.”

“Or, should I reset?  What’s the difference?”

I studied the two options before pressing new game.  A rush of energy washed over me, I felt a gust of wind blow through my hair, and I felt cold and sweaty at the same time.  I opened my eyes and saw I was back on the bed of golden flowers.

I stared at my hands incredulously.  What was this power I possessed?  I shook my head and walked to where Flowey usually is.

“So, I see you’ve discovered you can reset,” he said once I walked up to him.

I just nodded in reply, still too shocked to answer.

“And I understand you’re shocked.  I was too when I realized I could do that.  It’s okay, you’ll get used to it.  You’ll even figure out how to do it when you’re not dead.”

I nodded again.

“Look, kid, I really don’t like helping Chara.  I don’t agree with what she’s doing.”

“So why do you?” I asked quietly.

“Because she’ll kill me if I don’t.”  Flowey looked around before saying, “I suggest you go and find Toriel before Chara gets to her first.”

“Thank you,” I said.

Flowey nodded, “sure.  I just wish I had someone to help me when I went through this.”

As I left, I kind of felt bad for him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO UPDATE OOPS SORRY HERE YOU GO

“Hello, my child.  What a surprise, I was just about to go check to see if someone fell.”

“No time for talk,” I said, grabbing her hand.  “Come on, we have to go.”

“What?” she asked, her voice sounding slightly panicked.

“It’s fine.  I’ll get you to safety.”

“What are you talking about?”

I just sighed and continued dragging her to her house and to the exit of the Ruins.  “What are we doing here?” she asked.

“Toriel,” I said softly.  “I’m trying to help.  You have to trust me.  I need you to open this door and come with me.”

“But I can’t leave the Ruins.  My home is here, this is where I belong.”

“But if you stay here too long you’ll end up dead.  I can’t go through that again.”

Toriel gasped and nodded.  She opened the door and we made our way through it.  “Come on, we have to find Sans.”

“Sans?  Who is Sans?”

“A friend.  He’ll know what to do.”  I tugged her along the way to where Sans usually is.  I looked around but didn’t spot him, “where is he?  He’s usually here.”  I looked around for another minute before I had an idea.  “Let’s go find Papyrus!  He’ll know where he is!”

As I led Toriel along, I heard her mumble, “what a strange child.”  It made me smile slightly as we reached the Skelebros house.

“Alright.  This is their house.  I’m gonna look around outside, you look inside.”  We parted and I started looking around outside.  I walked all the way to where the Snowdin is and then back to the beginning of Waterfall.  Nothing.  I sighed and trudged back to the house.  “Anything?”

She shook her head.  I sighed, “well, I have no idea where they are.”

The door burst open and in walked Sans and Papyrus.  “What the-”

“Sans!” I yelled, running up and hugging him tightly.  “Oh my god, it worked.”

“What worked?  Did Chara reset?”  I shook my head.  “Then what happened?”

“I reset.  I think.”

His ‘eyes’ widened.  “Really?  You can reset?”  I nodded.  “Huh.  Never would have thought.  Well, I see you brought-”

“SANS!!  WHY IS ASGORE HERE?  AND WHY DID HE SHAVE HIS BEARD?”

Sans chuckled, “this isn’t Asgore, Paps.  This is Toriel, she was the queen.”

“WHAT?” he yelled.  “THE QUEEN?  WOWIE, WE ARE TRULY BLESSED TO HAVE THE QUEEN IN OUR HOUSE!!”

“We sure are Paps.  Anyways, good idea on bringing her here, Sky.”

“Well, someone has to be the smart one around here,” I said, shrugging.

“Oh, hush.  So, what do we have to do now?”

“Get Undyne I guess.  Let’s just bring everyone to one area, and if Chara happens to come and tries to fight us, she’ll be so outnumbered that she’ll lose.”

“Chara?” Toriel asked.  “Chara as in The-first-fallen-human Chara?”

“Yeah,” Sans said.

“But she’s dead.  She died a long time ago, how could she have done anything?  And why are you talking about her fighting and you killing her?”  We could see Toriel getting slightly angrier by the minute.

“Tori, we have to tell you something.”

Toriel crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.  “What is it?”

“You see,” he started.  “Chara has the… ability, I guess you’d say, to reset everything.”

“What does it mean to reset?”

“It’s very difficult to explain.  But, she can.  Very few people can reset, myself and Sky included.  So can Flowey.”

“Flowey?”

“The golden flower that almost kills the fallen children in the beginning.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.  Anyways, Chara isn’t nice.  She’s very, very, mean actually.  She kills everyone.  She calls it the Genocide Run, and everyone dies.  You, me, Paps, everyone.”

Toriel looked shocked, “there’s no way she could do something like that.”

“She does.  Every time.  She’s not what you think she is, Tori.  She’s terrible.  I can’t even count how many times she’s killed you!”

Toriel sighed, “just go on.”

“Anyways, she can reset.  She uses that to her advantage, but it’s also the worst thing for her.  You see, whenever she gets into the fight with me at the end, I kill her.”  Toriel gasped but Sans continued on.  “A lot.  And she resets each time before eventually, she kills me.”  Papyrus gasped then.  “But, by the time she’s killed everyone, she gets bored, and she resets.  And she either kills us all again or waits for us to have our ‘happy ending’ before she resets again and goes into Genocide Run.”

Toriel had to sit down with all the information Sans was giving her.  I sat next to her and rubbed her arm.  “But how?  She was so sweet when I took care of her.  Was it something I did?”

“No, no,” I said before Sans could answer.  “It’s not you.  It’s Chara.”

“Yeah,” Sans said.  “She was fine at first, but then the others fell.  And you know how that went.  And when Frisk fell, she went berserk.  She was tired of watching people be nice so she kind of like possessed Frisk and made her start killing everyone.  Now she resets back to when Frisk falls and kills everyone using her.”

Toriel nodded slowly before taking in a long breath and letting it out slowly.  “So, how do I help?”

Sans smiled, “thank you for trusting me.  We start by stopping Chara.”

“And how do we do that?” I asked.

Sans smiled darkly, his eye glowing slightly.  “I have an idea.”

 


	25. Chapter 25

I looked at him weirdly, “you’re slightly terrifying.  What’s your idea?”

“Well, obviously we’re going to stop her from trying to kill anyone.  And then, we’ll take her out.  We’re all going to be in the Judgement Hall, where my fight with her is.  She won’t expect that.  And when she comes to kill me, we’ll all attack her.”

“SANS?  ISN’T THAT A LITTLE VIOLENT?  I MEAN, SHE IS JUST A HUMAN AFTER ALL.”

Sans turned around and faced his brother, “ I know Paps, and I’m sorry we have to do this.  But I can’t live with her killing you and all of my friends over and over.”

“SHE KILLED ME?” he asked.  He clearly wasn’t paying attention when we talked to Toriel.

“Yeah.  A lot.  You don’t understand how upset it made me when she did.”

“OH, I’M SO SORRY.”  Papyrus got on his knees and hugged Sans.

“It’s fine Paps.  We’re going to end this today.  I’m sure of it.”

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something from the window.  All I saw was a blur of yellow and green.  Sans must have seen it too because his eye turned bright blue and he clenched his fist.  “Did you see that?” he asked me.  I nodded.  “Come with me.”

I followed him to the door and we walked out the house very carefully.  He walked around the back of the house while I walked around the front.  When I was making my way back to the door, I heard a blast and something yell.  I ran over to the back of the house and saw Sans on the ground and a shriveled up flower in front of him, surrounded by a ring of melted snow.  “Sans?”

He looked at me, “it’s Flowey.  He said he wanted to talk to you.”

“So you shot him with a Gaster Blaster?!” I yelled.

“Yes!  He works with Chara!  How was I supposed to know he wasn’t going to hurt you?”

“Sans,” I said, walking over to him and crouching next to him.  “It’s fine.  Flowey told me himself he doesn’t want to work with Chara.”

“How do you know he isn’t lying?” he asked, narrowing his eye sockets at me.

“I just know.”  I walked over to where Flowey was and sat on the ground next to him.  “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he looked up at me with a small smile.  “Sorry I scared you all.  I was looking in the window to make sure you were in there.”

“What did you need?” I asked.

“I want to help.”

I tilted my head, “help with what?”

“You fighting against Chara.  I’m so  _ sick and tired  _ of following her!  All she does is boss me around, that’s what she’s always done.  Even when I was a kid, and she first fell down, she’s always been telling me what to do.  And I can’t handle that anymore.”

I felt sad for him, but Sans obviously wasn’t giving in.  “How do we know you’re telling the truth?”

Flowey looked down again, almost as if he was sad.  “I know I haven’t done the best things.  I know I’m a bad person.  But I’m trying to change that.  I’ve realized how shit of a person I was, and still am, and I can’t handle that.”

Isn’t he supposed to be a child?  Why is he cursing?

“Yeah, you have been shit.  I don’t trust you one bit, not after all you’ve done.  So, you can go now.”

“Sans!” I hissed.  “Why are you being so rude?  Can’t you see he’s trying to change?”

“Can’t you see he’s faking it?  Honestly Sky, are you that blind?  Stop being so kind hearted.”

I glared at Sans for a minute before turning back to Flowey.  “Do you really want to change?”

“Of course I do!  Why would I lie?”

“Because it’s you!” Sans yelled.  “Come on, Sky.  Let’s just go inside.”  He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house.

“Well?  Who was it?” Toriel asked once we walked in.

“Flowey,” Sans grumbled.

“What did he want?  Is he spying on us to report back to Chara?”

Sans shrugged, “maybe.  He said he wanted to change, and he wanted to help us.”

“Who could believe something like that?” she asked.

Sans glared at me, “well,  _ someone  _ did.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up.  Honestly, why are you acting like an ass?  Who cares if I believed him?”

“I do!  Like, how could I date someone who's so gullible to believe that a fucking flower who helps the little girl who fucking  _ killed me  _ and all of our friends wants to change?”

I stared at him incredulously.  How could he say something like that?  “I’m sorry.  I've only been down here for equivalent to about two and a half weeks.”

I walked over to the door when Sans yelled, “where are you going?”

“Well, obviously since I'm so gullible why don't I hang out with the flower that works with the little girl who killed you and your friends since you're going to be an ass about it.”

“HUMAN!  NO, DON’T LEAVE!” Papyrus yelled at me as I stepped out the door and closed the door.

I'm so done with them right now.  I don't even care if Chara or Flowey came to kill me.  I wouldn't reset.


	26. Chapter 26

You may think I’m overreacting, but you try getting yelled at by a freaking skeleton.  It’s not going to make you feel better.  Honestly, I get it.  I look like a fucking brat right now, but I’m so pissed.

“Wow,” I grumbled, walking into Grillby’s.  “What a douche.”

“Who?” Grillby asked me, coming over and cleaning the counter in front of me.

“Sans!  He’s being such an ass about such little things.  Like, okay, maybe I messed up, but why did he get so mad about it?  I didn’t know.  I’m new the to Underground!”

Grillby nodded, “I see.  Is there anything you’d like to order?”

I shook my head, “no, I’m going for a walk.”  I stood up off the bar stool and walked back out.  I put my hands in my pockets and walked.  Just walked.  No destination in mind, I just wanted to walk.

I walked and walked until I couldn’t feel my legs and then I walked some more.  I walked as my stomach growled and I walked as my tongue felt like sandpaper in my mouth.  I walked and I walked until I got to the edge of the Underground.

Well, not the edge, just the judgement hall.  Where the fight between Chara and Sans happens.  I walked around and saw there was a doorway at the end of the hall.  I walked there and opened the door.

I was met with a hallway, and I walked through there too.  And then there was a room full of golden flowers.  There was a large throne like seat in the middle of the room.  There were patches of light in random spots on the floor.

“Hello?” I called out, tiptoeing to the edge of where the flowers start.

“Oh!  Hello!  I wasn’t expecting anyone at the moment.” a large man said from another doorway.  He looked kind of like Toriel, except he had a beard and large horns.  Is this who Papyrus and Sans were talking about?  Is this the king?

“Oh, hi.  I’m sorry to burst in uninvited.”

“It’s fine.  I love when people stop by randomly.  But, I’ve never seen you before.  Who may you be?”

“Um, I’m Skylar.  Yeah, I’m new.  I kind of fell down here not too long ago.  I just wandered around and found this place.”

The man nodded, “alright, well, I’m Asgore.  I am the kind of the Underground.  How do you like it down here?”

I nodded, “the monsters here are very nice.”

Asgore smiled, “I’m glad.  I always hoped Tori and I would teach them to be nice.”  He looked sad after he said that.  “But, then something happened.  And she left.”

“What happened?” I asked.

He sighed and sat down on the throne and I sat on the floor beside him.  I looked up and he continued talking.  “Well, do you know about Chara?”  I nodded.  “Well, something happened, and she died.  I heard a legend from somewhere that if you collect enough human souls and combine them with a strong monsters’ soul that you could unlock the barrier that locks us down here.  I was so concerned about the safety for the other monsters I didn’t realize what it was doing to Tori.  She was so distant from me, and she was so upset about what I was doing.”

“What exactly were you doing?”

“I was killing the children that fell down here.  I was harvesting their souls to unlock the barrier.”

“Oh,” I said very quietly, looking down.

“It’s bad, I know!  I did it for the greater good, I promise!”

“I understand that.  It's alright if you don't do it anymore.”

He sighed in relief, “thank you for understanding.”

I nodded and the door behind me opened.  I turned to see Chara walk into the throne room.  “Chara?” I asked.

“Ah, Chara!  I wasn't expecting you!  Would you like some tea?”

“No thank you.  Could I speak to Skylar alone?”  Asgore nodded, “alright.  Come on, Sky.”


	27. Chapter 27

“What do you want?” I asked, crossing my arms.  We were standing in the middle of the Judgement Hall.

“I just want to talk.  Well, technically I'm offering you a deal.”

I raised my eyebrow, “what kind of deal?”

“The kind you can't refuse,” she replied, smirking.  “You and Sans got into an argument, right?”  I hesitated but nodded.  “Help me.”

“Help you what?”

“Help me kill him.”

What the fuck?  “What the fuck?  No!”

Chara shrugged and pulled out her knife, “either you kill me or I kill you.  The choice is yours.”

I sighed, maybe if I went along with this then she’d tell me what she's going to do and I can warn Sans.  Would that work?  Eh, worth a shot.  What's the worst that'll happen?  I'll just rest.  “Alright, fine.”

She looked shocked, “wha- really?”

“Yeah, I mean, we obviously hate him.  Why not help?”

Chara smiled, “wow.  I honestly thought I'd have to kill you.  I'm glad I didn't.  I feel like you'll be an important aspect to this team.”  She turned away from me and waved to me with her knife.  “Ta-ta for now.  Continue your talk with Asgore.”

I stood there, shocked.  Had I really just done that?

“Yes, you did.  And you don't sound like you fucking regret it.”  I whirled around to see Sans standing in the doorway at the end of the hall.

“Sans?  What the- how did you get here?  How much did you hear?”

“Enough to know how you really feel.  Wow, I thought you were different.  I  _ actually  _ liked you, but now?”  He shook his head as we walked closer to me.  “Now I don't know what to believe.”

“Wait, Sans, let me explain-”

“Save it,” he said, holding his hand up.  “I don't want pity excuses.  I want you gone.  I'm going to go talk to Asgore, and he will help you out the Underground.  I won't let you hurt anyone.”

“Sans!  Please, listen to me.  I'm doing this for you!”

“No, you're doing this to me.  Just, stay here, I'll be back in a second.”

Sans bumped into my shoulder hard when he passed me, and he walked through the doorway.  I stared after him with wide eyes.  This is what I've done.


	28. Chapter 28

Asgore led me to the barrier.  It was a bright wall of white light.  I had to squint my eyes to look at it.  It radiated such a strong power that I felt it from the other hallway.

“Alright, here we are.”

“Wow,” I whispered, in awe.  “I wasn't expecting something like this.”

“I know.  It's very shocking at first.  It took my breath away when I first saw it.”

“I don't blame you,” I said, looking around.

“Well, are you ready to go?”

I nodded, “as ready as I'll ever be.”

Asgore did something, and the light expanded.  It filled the room and I had to cover my eyes.  “Well, this is where we part.”

I looked to Asgore, “make sure Sans doesn't get into any trouble.”  He nodded.  “Thank you.”  I sighed, looked around once more, before stepping through the barrier.

All I remember while that happened was that I felt really, really strange.  And a little angry.

 

I woke up in the shack next to the mouth of the mountain.  I sat up and looked around, the ground wasn't covered in snow anymore.  And it wasn't cold.  How long had I been in the Underground?

I carefully made my way down the mountain and stopped at the base.  Memories from my home- if I could call it that- flashed through my mind.  Did I really want to come back here?  I mean, I have nowhere else to go.

I made my way to my house and opened the front door.  An aroma of baking filled my senses.  “Hello?” I called out.

“Who’s there?” a voice, my mother I'm assuming, replied.  A female walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel.

“Mom?” I asked.

“Who are you?” the woman asked.

“Don't you remember me?  Your daughter?  Skylar?”

She shook her head, “no, I don't have a daughter, I only have a son.  And he's in the other room.”

My eyes widened and I felt my throat tighten.  Was this not my mother?  Obviously, I didn't have a brother.  “I'm, could you tell me the year?”

“Of course.  It's 202X.”

_ What.  The.  Fuck.   _ “Thank you.  I'm sorry to bother you and sorry for bursting into your home.  Um, when did you move in here?”

“Only a few months ago,” she said after some thought.

“Can you tell me about the people who lived here before?”

“Oh dear, it's such a sad story.  Their daughter went missing, and everyone assumed she fell down Mt. Ebott.  You must know how whoever falls down there never comes back.”

I nodded.  “What happens to them?”

“They were consumed by grief and guilt.  The father beat her, you know.  They took their own lives a few years ago.”

I gasped for air.  “Do you need something?” the lady asked.

“No, no, I need to leave.  I'm sorry.”  I ran out of the house and all the way to the base of Mt. Ebott. I sat there, sobbing, when I heard a voice.  But, it sounded like it was in my head.

“Time passes much slower Underground than it does up here.  Oh, and thanks for helping me out.  I knew you'd be important to the team.”

_ Chara. _


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO UPDATE AGAIN GODDAMMIT.  
> I was going to yesterday but I had to clean house and then we went out to eat with like 15+ people and stayed for a couple hour and it was storming really bad and ugh.  
> Here you go.

“What the fuck?  What the fuck?  Why are you in my body?” I screamed, jumping up.

“I knew Sans was listening, so while you talked to Asgore at the barrier, I kind of hopped into your body and took a ride to the Above ground, as they call it.”

I gasped for breath, maybe I’m going crazy?  Yeah.  That’s probably right.

“No, it’s not.  You know you’re not going crazy.  You secretly wanted this, deep, deep down.”

“No, no, no.  No.  I did not want this.  You’re fucking insane.”

Chara chuckled, “but, to some degree, so are you.  Anyways, it’s getting kind of cramped in here.  I think I’ll depart for now.”  I felt a pain in my head, then my chest, then all the way down to my feet.  I gasped and crouched on the ground and looked up to see Chara standing over me.  “I’ll be back whenever you find somewhere for us to stay.  Ta-ta!”

I sat on the ground in shock.  What the fuck?  How in the actual  _ fuck  _ did she get in me?  Wouldn’t I have known?  Or at least felt it?  I should have.

Okay, what am I going to do?  I need to warn Sans.  But he won't believe me!  Not after what I did!  How am I even going to get to him?  If he sees me in the Underground again, he’ll surely kill me.  I've lost all his trust.  Shit.  Looks like I'm doing this alone.

Firstly, a need a place to stay.  Where the hell am I going to go?  I've got no family, no home, nothing.  What am I going to do?

The only place that I could stay is the shack beside the opening of Mt. Ebott.  But even then it's a shit arrangement.  Whatever, it's what I have to do.

Sighing, I made my way up the mountain, nearly slipping a couple times.  My skills are a little rusty after spending so long Underground.  I finally made it after thirty minutes, wiping the sweat from my brow.  I walked into the shack and collapsed onto the group.  The air up here was thin, which hurt my lungs to breathe deeply, but it felt good.  I let my mind wander.

What am I going to do?  Honestly, how am I supposed to stop a demonic killing machine?  I looked at the ceiling of the shack, tiny beams of light hitting my face from the cracks, and closed my eyes.  Hopefully, I won't wake up.  I don't want to deal with this hell.


	30. Chapter 30

Sadly, I woke up.  But, not by choice.  Someone was banging on the side of the shack.  I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and went to see what was happening.  Chara was there, banging on the shack with her fist.

“What the hell do you want?” I grumbled, glaring at her.  It was dark out, how long have I slept?

“Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakens!  Come on, time to get to work.”

“What?” I asked.  “Why would I help you?”

“Because you helped me get up here!  And you said you would,” she said, sounding kind of upset.

“Well too bad, shithead.  That was a mistake.  I shouldn't have helped you, I ruined everything.  No,  _ you _ ruined everything!  You're the reason I got kicked out the Underground.  All because you and your stupid plan to kill the human race.  Honestly, you're such a fucking bitch, why would anyone help you?”

Chara stepped back, a flash of hurt going across her face.  “Well, if that's how you really feel.  I guess I'll be going.  I don't need you, I can do this by myself.”

“Good, go away.  Kill the human race for all I fucking care.  But please, let me be the first to die.”

“What, no.  Why would I-  No!  I would ne- I can't do that!  What kind of person do you take me for?  That's terrible!”  Chara dropped her knife and stared at me with wide eyes.

It was silent for a second as I didn't speak.  I was in shock.  What?  Did she actually have a heart?  No way, it's  _ Chara  _ for fucks sake.

    “I mean,” she started, trying to save herself.  “Whatever.  I don't care.  I'm not going to kill you, I'd rather let you suffer.”  She picked her knife up and made her way down the mountain.

As I watched her walk away, I tilted my head.  Did she have a heart?  Or was she just saying that to get on my good side and then attack me when I least expect it?  No way, she's not that smart.  Maybe she is.  Sans did say I'm too gullible.  I sighed and made my way back into the shack, laying on the ground and falling back asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

“Skylar!” someone screamed, waking me up again.

“What?” I said, sitting up.

“Skylar, help me, please!”  Chara came bursting into the shack, startling me.

“What?  What happened?”  Chara ran to me, and I, out of habit, spread my arms and she ran into them, sobbing into my chest.  “What happened?  Are you okay?”  Okay, don’t blame me, but I had a sudden urge to act like an older sister.  I’ve always wanted a younger sibling, and she was kind of like acting like one.

“I’m s-sorry.  I didn’t mean it.  I don’t want to do this.  I’m sorry.”

I narrowed my eyebrows at her, “what are you talking about?”

“I didn’t want to do this.  I didn’t want to kill them.  I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” I hesitantly said.  “Um, what caused this?”

“Um,” she said, sniffling and looking up.  I wiped the tear tracks from her cheeks and nodded for her to continue.  “I had an older sister, her name was Lilith, and we were very close.  Then, one day, she snuck out of the house.  I followed her.  She ended up going to meet a group of her friends.  They weren’t nice.  They smoke and drank and had a bad attitude.  They all went to the top of Mt. Ebott and started messing around.  They drank and got into fake arguments, playfully pushing each other around.  One of them pushed Lilith too hard when she was too close to the edge and she,” Chara stopped and swallowed hard.  “She fell.  I stared in shock as her friends continued to party, not even caring.  When they were all gone, I jumped down after her.”

She stopped.  “Chara?  What happened after that?”

Chara breathed deeply through her nose, “she was dead.  And I couldn’t get out.  So I walked.  And Asriel found me.  And he brought me to Asgore and Toriel and they basically raised me.”  Her shoulders started to shake and she started to cry again.

“Chara.  I’m so sorry.  I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay.  I found a replacement.”

“What do you mean?”

She looked up at me, “I think of you as my sister.  You two are practically the same.  And that’s why I got upset when you said what you did.  It made me think of Lilith.”

I was surprised.  She thought of me as her older sister?  “So, why did you do all this?  Why kill everyone?  Why kill me?”

“I’m sorry.  I guess I’ve never been good at expressing my feelings.  I’m so sorry.  I don’t know how to fix this, but I promise I won’t do it again.”

“How do I know you’re not lying?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I promise!  I’m not.  I’m so sorry.  I don’t know how to make this any better, and I know I’ll never be able to gain anyone’s trust again, but I can try.  I can help you get back with Sans.  I’ll tell him it was me.  This is all my fault.  I caused all this.  I’m so sorry.”

There was a sharp pang of guilt in my chest.  She sounded so genuine, I couldn’t even imagine thinking she was lying.  But, this was also what I thought when Flowey said what he did, and he was lying.  Or, was he?  I’m still not sure.  “Hey,” I said, moving her hair over her shoulder.  “Did you know about the talk I had with Flowey?”

She looked up with her eyebrows furrowed.  “Talk?  What talk?”

“The one that led to Sans and I arguing.”  She shook her head.  “So what led to you having that talk with me?”

“I needed an excuse to talk to you.  And I wanted to see what would happen.  And… I don’t know…  you said yes.  I figured it was my chance to get to the surface.  I thought revenge was what I wanted, to kill everyone, but I realized it wasn’t.  I made a mistake.  And I need to get back to apologize to everyone.  And I need to tell everyone the truth.”

I nodded.  “Okay, but if I do find out you’re lying to me, you’re fucking dead.”

Chara looked at me and smirked, “let’s hope you don’t find out then.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in forever bc I was at my friends' house for ten days and so I'm going to update a little more than usual now. Tomorrow I get to go to my grandparents' lake house with no wifi and cry myself to sleep from boredom. Yay!

“Okay, so how are we going to do this?” I asked, walking over to the mouth of Mt. Ebott.  No matter who much Chara tried to convince me she’d changed, I was  _ not  _ going to let her stand behind me while I was standing right here.

“Um, wouldn’t we just go back down there?” she asked.

“I don’t think it will be that simple.  I’m kind of banned from the Underground, they’ll kill you on the spot, and one or both of us might die if we try to fall back down there.  We got lucky the first time, and I’d rather not test that luck again.”

“Makes sense,” she said, nodding.  “Well, I have no idea then.”

“Great,” I groaned.  I sat on the ground and put my head in my hands.  I sat there for a minute, just thinking when my stomach interrupted my thoughts.

Chara giggled, “I’m guessing you’re hungry.”

“Huh.  Guess so.  I actually can’t remember the last time I ate.”

She gasped, “that’s not good!  Come on, let’s go get something to eat.”  She grabbed my hand and yanked me up and dragged me down the mountain.  She weaved us around trees, down roads, and into a strange area, I would have never guessed had a place to get something to eat.

“How did you find this place?” I asked, looking around.

She shrugged, “I stumbled upon it a little while ago.  It’s closed, but not locked, so we can sneak in and get food.”

“We’re going to  _ steal _ ?”

“Well duh, do you have money on you?”

“Good point.  So, lead the way.”

“Why me?” she asked.

“You found this place.  And you’re smaller.”

“Oh.”  She walked around back and opened the back door.  “Come grab what you want.”

We both stacked our arms full of cups of fries, drinks, and burgers.  “This reminds me of the Burger Emporium.”

“What’s that?” I asked.  We were back on Mt. Ebott, stuffing our faces with stolen food.

“It’s a fast-food place in MTT Resort.  Do you know about Mettaton?”

“I think,” I nodded.  “He’s a big celebrity, right?”

“More like the only one.  Yeah.  Asriel took me there a lot before…” she trailed off and I nodded understandingly.  “Anyways.  There’s this one dude who works there, no one knew his real name, everyone just called him Burgerpants, and he was my favorite.  He wanted to be an actor, but he got stuck working there.  He was hilarious.”

“Sounds like it,” I said after taking a sip of my drink.  I placed it down next to me, “tell me more about the Underground before everything happened.”

Chara sighed, “there’s not much to tell.  It was very normal.  Toriel and Asgore were happily together, Asriel was happily their normal son, and I was their happily adopted daughter.  All the monsters were happy, and life was great.  Then, I ‘died.’”  She put quotation marks around died.  “I didn’t actually die.  Just, was knocked unconscious for a long time.  I was in a coma, basically.  Well, they all thought I was dead, and Asriel took me to the surface, and everyone thought he killed me, and they killed him.  And then shit hit the face.”

“Hey,” I said, elbowing her on the arm.  “Put a quarter in the swear jar.”

“Oh, shut up,” she said, rolling her eyes.  “I don’t think Sans and Papyrus were there then.”

“Oh,” I said, standing up and brushing the dirt off my pants.  “Well, what do we do now?”

Chara shrugged.  “I was kind of hoping you knew that.”

I sighed, “I’m still kind of tired.  All this new information has made my brain melt.  I’m going back to sleep.”  I walked back into the shack and laid on the ground, rolling onto my side.  I closed my eyes and was lulled to sleep when Chara started playing with my hair.


	33. Chapter 33

I woke up with a crick in my neck and something soft under my head.  I groaned and sat up, covering my eyes with my hand to block the sunlight that was streaming in.  I looked around and saw Chara sleeping in the corner.  There was a pillow where my head was and a blanket on top of me.

“She got me a blanket?” I asked, standing up, my knees and back popping as I did.  I stretched my arms over my head, trying to loosen the tense muscles in my back.  Who knew sleeping on the ground on a mountain could be so painful?

I walked out the shack and sat near the edge of the opening and thought.  What was I going to do?  There was no way we could that fall back down.  That would be suicide.  Literally.  I sighed as I heard ruffling from inside the shack and Chara came out a moment later.

“I could hear you thinking in there.  What’s up?”

I shrugged, “just trying to figure out how we’re going to get back down there.”

“Y’know, I was thinking.  What if, instead of going back down there, we get them to come up here.”

I turned around and raised an eyebrow at her, “and how would we do that?”

“Well, you need one strong monster soul and a bunch of human souls to break the barrier, right?  Let one of them out, like Sans or Undyne, and we can persuade the humans to help break the barrier.”

I pondered on the thought before nodding my head.  “That might actually work.  But, how are we going to get Sans or Undyne up here?”

Chara sighed, “didn’t think of that.”  Her stomach grumbled, “we should get some food.”

I nodded and stood, “but before we do that, I’ve got to piss like a racehorse.”

Chara giggled, “let’s just go back to that place we went last night.  I mean, we can’t steal anything, but if we do like homeless people do and just hang around outside begging for food, maybe we’ll get something.  Or, do they not have homeless people anymore?  I haven’t been to the surface for a long time.”

“When did you fall?”

She thought for a moment, “198X.”

I smiled, “so, technically, you’re like my older sister.”

Chara wrinkled her nose, “yeah, but you  _ look  _ older, and you technically are older, because I haven’t aged since I fell.  So you’re the older one.”

“What if it’s like in the Miss Peregrine’s Home for Peculiar Children books and if you leave your loop, which for you would be the Underground, you age really fast until you turn to dust.”

“Miss Peregrine?  What?”

“Nevermind.  Just a book I read awhile back.  Anyways, let’s go.”

 

When we had full stomachs (and empty bladders), we walked back up Mt. Ebott.  “This is technically like our little home,” Chara said, rearranging her blanket and pillow in the shack.

“Yeah, I guess you could see it like that.  It’s pretty shit, to be honest.”

“No, it’s like,” she sighed.  “It’s hard to explain.  It’s like us.”

“How is it like us?  Are you comparing me to a shack made out of rotten wood?”

“No,” she laughed.  “I mean, it’s broken, but still standing.  Like you.  It’s got a history that not many people may know about, like me.  It’s like us.”

“Wow,” I said, nodding.  “Who knew you could be so poetic?”

She shrugged, “what can I say?  I’m a woman of many talents.”

“So, what are we going to do to entertain ourselves?  We have no TV, no Internet, and nothing old school, like a board game or cards.”

Chara pretended to stroke a beard before saying, “do you know that game where it’s like ‘I spy’ and so on?”

“Yeah.  That’s called I Spy.”

“Oh, shush.  We could do that.”

“Inside a shack?”

“No dummy,” she said, throwing her pillow at me.  I caught it and threw it back.  “We go  _ outside _ the shack.”

“Ohhhh, I get it.  Okay, let’s go.”  We stepped out the shack, “you go first.”

“Okay.”  Chara looked around before smiling.  “I’ve got a difficult one.  I spy something… made of wood.”

“The shack,” I said.

“Nope!  Guess again.”

I smiled and looked around.  This was kind of fun.  “A house?”  She shook her head, grinning to herself.  “A tree.”

“How’d you guess?” she whined.

“I guess I’m just that good.”

She huffed, “whatever.  Your turn.”

“Hmmm,” I tapped my chin as I looked around.  “I spy...”  What do I spy?  “I spy something green.”

“Do you know how many green things are in the world?  You don’t make this any easier.”

“Just guess.”

“Alright,” she groaned.  “Leaves?”  I shook my head.  “Um, grass?”  I shook my head again.  “I give up”

I smirked, “I’ll give you a hint.  It’s on your person right now.”

She furrowed her eyebrows before looking around.  “My sweater?”  I nodded.  “Oh!  That was good!  You really are amazing at this.”

“I know.  Your turn.”

“I spy the best sister in the world,” she said, looking at me.

“Me?” I asked slowly.  No way she could be talking about me.  She barely knows me.

“Yep.”

“What?  Why?  I’m shit.”

She shook her head, “no.  You’re kind, funny, and you’re actually going to help me.  You’re exactly like Lilith, and I like being around you.”

“Aww,” I said, hugging her around her shoulders and putting my chin on her head.  “Well, if I’m being honest.  You’re kind of like my favorite sister.”

“Do you even have a sister?”

“Nope.”

She rolled her eyes, “figured.  Oh well, as long as I’m your favorite.”


	34. Chapter 34

It was dark.  There was only two lights, a dull blue and a dull yellow.  They were evenly spread apart, and when I tried walking to one of them, the other completely went away.  I could only stand in the middle if I wanted to see.

I stood in the middle for a minute before I just shrugged and walked over to the blue light.  It got brighter as I got closer, and the yellow got duller.  “Hello?” I called out, trying to look but my vision was obstructed by blue. 

“I thought I told you not to come back,” a voice growled.  It sounded vaguely familiar, but I wasn’t sure who it was.

“I’m sorry?  I don’t know where I am, could you tell me?”  The was whooshing sound next to my ear, like someone was slicing through the air next to me, and I jumped back in surprise.  “What was that?”

The other voice chuckled, “you keep standing there and you’re going to get killed.  I suggest you move.  But, maybe she won’t hit you.  You did help her, after all.”

What?  “What are you going on about?  I didn’t help anyone.  I don’t even know who you are!”

A silhouette, short and stocky, showed up in the light.  A bony hand reached out, “this is no way to greet a new pal.  Turn around and shake my hand.”

I gasped, “Sans?  Is that you?  Oh my God, I have to tell you something!  Oh, what was it?”

He came out of the light, a blue aura surrounding him like a halo, and he summoned his bone attack.  “Save it, I don’t want to know.”  He threw the bones in my direction, but I moved out of the way.  They missed me and hit the person attacking him.  I caught a glimpse of a green and yellow sweater.  Chara?

“What the hell?  Is that Chara?  She told me she was good!”

“Back to being gullible, are we?  Y’know, maybe I was the gullible one.  You had me wrapped around your finger, and you did this?  If I’m being honest, you’re low.  Lower than Chara.  You are the literal scum of the Underground, and I hope you burn in hell.”

Chara attacked again, but this time didn’t miss me.  She sliced into me with her knife, causing me to drop to my knees in surprise and pain.  “Sans?” I whispered, watching my red heart slowly break.  “Sans.  I-” I paused, swallowing.  My throat was so dry.  “I’m sorry.”  My heart was halfway broken.  “I-” I watched with wide eyes as it almost completely broke.  “I love yo-”

It broke.


	35. Chapter 35

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder roughly.  I sat up, gasping for breath, and looked around.  Chara was staring at me with wide, teary eyes.  “Sky?” she asked, her voice quiet, hesitant.

“Yeah?  What happened?” I asked once I regained my breath.

“You were screaming, and shaking, and you sounded like you couldn’t breathe.”  She fell into my arms and hid her face in my chest.  “I was so scared.  I thought something had happened.”

“No, no, I’m fine.  Just a bad dream, that’s all.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked, looking up at me.

I shook my head, “I don’t want to worry you.  It’s fine, it was just a dream.”  She nodded and laid her head on my shoulder.  I rocked her until her breath was even.  I looked around, it was still dark out.  That dream had felt so real.  It was almost like I was actually talking to Sans.  Oh, I wonder how he is.  I hope he’s okay.  Him, Papy, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, all of them.  I hope they’re all okay.  They’re probably doing better knowing they don’t have to worry about Chara and I anymore.

How are we ever going to convince them to come to the Above ground?  Sans won’t believe me, Undyne won’t believe Chara.  Hell, Sans would probably kill either of us on the spot!  How are we even going to get down there to tell them?  We really didn’t think this through.

I already know I’m not going to be able to get any more sleep tonight.  I gently laid Chara down where I was and left the shack, careful not to wake her up.  I want to be alone, I need to think.

I walked around the mouth of the mountain, peering down into the black abyss.  I wonder if it’s nighttime there as well, or it the hours here and there are different.  It’s so different up here than down there, I catch myself comparing the two frequently.  Sighing, I plopped down, letting my legs dangle over the side of the mouth.  If I’m being honest here, I wouldn’t be that upset if I fell.  I know I shouldn’t think that because I have to stay for Chara, but it couldn’t be all that bad.  If I live, I get to at least see Sans one more time before he kills me, and if I die, then I die.  There’s no changing that.

I was always the oddball in school.  I wrote the short stories where the main characters die and there are no happy endings.  The teachers never showed my work to my parents, or to anyone for that matter.  I think they just threw them away.

The reason I did that is because I like death.  Or maybe just the idea of death.  I like that death is constant, and that everyone goes through it.  It’s the one thing everyone has in common, life and death.  No one has exactly the same life, so no one can relate to others as deeply as they can when they’re dead.  Not everyone is happy, not everyone is depressed, not everyone suffers from anxiety attacks, not everyone can stand in front of a room and speak without panicking.  Everyone is different.  The only real thing we have in common is life and death, and I like that.

My thoughts were interrupted by a something across the mouth.  It was a red, beeping light.  I got up and quickly, but carefully, made my way over there and grabbed it right before it went out of reach.  I turned it over in my hands and saw a note.

‘Hey, figured you had a plan when you agreed to help Chara.  You can’t be all that bad if you like Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, right?  -Alphys.’

Alphys!  Oh my God.  Thank you!  I opened the device and there was another note.

‘Okay, so you might not be able to work this, so I’ll explain it the best I can.  There’s a switch, and button, and a keyhole.  I’ve taped the key to this note, and you need to unlock that first.  Then press the button, then wait precisely twenty seconds and then press the switch.  That should send me a signal, and if I don’t get one by tomorrow, I’ll send another.  I’m not sure what time it is up there, so I hope you get this!  Good luck!’

I got the key from the note and unlocked the device.  Loads of flashing lights cut on.  I pressed the button, and after twenty seconds flipped the switch.  The device sprang to life, beeping and flashing like crazy.  I placed it on the ground and stood there, watching it.  I saw Chara from the corner of my eye walk out of the shack and over to me.

“Skylar?  What are you doing?” she asked once she got into hearing range of me.

“I’m trying to send a signal to Alphys.  I’m trying to get everything back to normal.”


	36. Chapter 36

I stood there until the sun came up, the device still flashing and beeping crazily.  Chara left to get us some food, but she had been sitting there with me too.  It was a comfortable silence, we just sat there waiting for a sign that Alphys was coming.

 

“Alphys, come on.  I can’t wait forever.”

“Why don’t you just leave it alone?” Chara asked with her mouth full. 

“First of all, don’t talk with your mouth full.  Secondly, I don’t want something to happen to the device and her not come up here.”

Chara nodded and took another bite of her food.  “What’s the plan when she does get here?” she asked once she swallowed her food.

I shrugged, “hopefully she knows a way we can get back down.  Or she’s convinced some monsters down there to help, and we can all convince the humans.  Oh, I hope they’ve changed from how they were when I fell.”

“Well I know they’ve changed since I fell,” Chara said.  “I don’t even think we had fast food restaurants here.”

“Really?  Wow, I couldn’t live without a McDonalds.  I’d probably starve.”

She nodded, “I know.  We were really missing out.  This is great.  Well, not great in the ‘it tastes amazing’ kind of way, more in the ‘it’s so greasy I’m going to drown but it’s worth it’ kind of way.”

I chuckled, “I know what you mean.”  We continued talking until the sun was almost down and the device had stopped beeping.

“H-hello?” a voice behind us said.  I turned around and saw Alphys standing on the edge of the mountain, wringing her hands together.

“Alphys!  Oh my God am I glad to see you!”

“M-me too.  But, um, why is she here?” she asked, pointing to Chara.

“Oh, long story.  But, she won’t hurt you, I promise.”

“Oh, okay,” Alphys said, nodding.

“So,” Chara said, standing,” how are we going to fix this?”

“Yeah, what’s the plan?” I asked.

Alphys ducked her head under our gazes.  “W-well, I was hoping you had an idea of what you wanted to do, because, um, I have nothing.”

“It’s fine,” I said, waving my hand.  “We were going to ask some of the humans to help us open the barrier and release all the monsters.”

“That’s a good plan,” Alphys said.

“So, um, what’s going on down there?  Is Sans okay?”

Alphys smiled sadly, “I’m sorry to hear about what happened between you two.  Yes, he’s okay.  Everyone’s fine.”

“Oh, that’s good,” I said, sighing in relief.  “I was scared something had happened.”

“No, no, everyone's fine,” she said, smiling.

“Um,” Chara spoke up, “how did you get up here?”

“Oh,” Alphys said.  “I made this machine that can go through the barrier but can only carry one person.”

“Oh.”

“So,” I said, clapping my hands.  “Time to put this plan into motion.”

“Sky, it's almost nighttime.”

“Oh, right.  Tomorrow the plan gets set into motion.  For now, food and then sleep.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my lockscreen on my iPad is literally my favorite thing. It's guys falling from the sky and they're like kinda dead (don't worry guys, they're not that dead, just a little. Jfc Addisyn kms.) and there's a girl in a house saying Hallelujah.  
> IT'S RAINING MEN, HALLELUJAH, IT'S RAINING MEN. AMEN.  
> My favorite.  
> Also, my computer can have a full battery when I cut it off and I come back and it's dead. Why does it lose battery when it's off kms.

After we had eaten some more and arranged a blanket and a pillow for Alphys, we set off to bed.  “Sorry we don’t have an actual house for you to stay in.  This is all there was.”

“N-no, it’s f-fine.  I’m okay with this.  Um, what year is it here?”

“202X.  I was surprised that time passed so slow in the Underground.  I thought I was only down there for two weeks.”

“It’s 202X?  Wow, time does pass quickly here.  I thought they were just making it up.”

“Who’s they?”

“The older monsters.  I wasn’t around when we were put into Mt. Ebott.  I was born down there, but they always said the days dragged on compared to what it was like on the surface.”

I nodded, “they do.  I’m still like, ‘woah, it’s night already?  It wouldn’t even be noon in the Underground!’”

“I was trying to send the device at a proper time for when you’d be awake.  I wasn’t even sure if you’d be up here, I was just hoping.  I made about four other devices in case you missed that one.  Good thing you were awake.”

“Yep.”  I laid down and sighed.  “Do you really think we’ll be able to convince the monsters that I didn’t have bad intentions?  I mean, they probably all know what I did by now.”

Alphys sighed, “I don’t know.  You’re not a bad person, that I do know.  I’m sure we can figure something out.”

“I’m sorry,” Chara whispered.

“Chara?  I thought you were asleep.  What are you sorry for?”

Chara rolled over and looked at me and Alphys.  “I got you into this mess.  You would probably still be happy with Sans if I hadn’t started all this.”

“No, it’s okay.  I don’t blame you, don’t think that.  I just, I’m trying to figure out what to do.”

Chara still sighed, but she rolled over and soon enough her breaths evened out.

“So,” Alphys whispered to me, “tell me how you and Chara are cool.”

I smiled slightly, “she told me a story about her older sister, and she said I reminded her of her and that she wasn’t going to do anything bad anymore and she would help fix this.”

“And you believed her?”

I sat up and looked over at Alphys, “well, yeah.  What’s any kind of relationship without trust?  I trust her to keep her word, and she trusts me to help her and act like her sister.”

Alphys nodded, “that makes sense, I guess.  But aren’t you worried she’ll stab you in the back?”

I shrugged, “well then that’s something I’ll handle when it gets here.  For now, I want to help you guys get out.  That’s all.”

Alphys nodded and I laid back down.  I closed my eyes, and it was silent for a few moments before Alphys spoke up again.  “You know, this is my first sleepover.  Can we have a pillow fight?”

I rolled my eyes, “go to sleep.”  Alphys giggled before rolling over and eventually she fell asleep too.

Sighing, I stared at the ceiling of the shack until my eyes blurred and I couldn’t keep my eyelids open.  I settled into a comfortable position and submitted myself to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

“Skylar!  What have I told you?  Stop coming here!” Sans yelled at me.

“What?  I don’t even know how I end up here?  Don’t fucking yell at me because I just randomly end up here!”

If Sans had eyes he would be rolling them right.  “Yeah right.  I’m sure Chara told you how to do that.  Just go away.  I don’t want to see you ever again.”

“Sans,” I said, sighing.  “Why do you hate me so much?  What did I do?”

“You agreed to help Chara kill me!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

“You acted like this towards me before too!  I didn’t do anything to you, if you’d have let me explain my intentions for agreeing you would understand.”

He glared at me, “then please, explain.  For the love of us all, explain your petty reason to help her.”

“I did it to help you.  I was going to warn you about what she was going to do, but you never let me explain.”

“And how am I supposed to believe you?  How am I supposed to know you’re not lying to me and you’re going to go back and report this all to her?”

“Because,” I groaned, “you’re supposed to trust me.  I would never do that, why do you think I would?  I’m sorry for whatever I did to make you think I would go behind your back like this.”  Tears welled up in my eyes and I stared at him.  I hope he believes me.

Sans sighed, “look, I know I’ve been an ass, but it’s still no excuse for doing that to me.  You really hurt me.  I never thought you’d do something like this, and when you agreed to help her it broke my heart.  I’m sorry I’ve been like this to you, and maybe banishing you was a bit too far, but I couldn’t think after that.  I was so controlled by anger that I couldn’t think rationally.”

I let that soak in before nodding.  “I understand.  I’m sorry.  I didn’t know it affected you like that.  But, why were you acting like this before, like when I thought Flowey was telling the truth.”

Sans looked down, “I was just mad that all my friends kept getting killed.  Again, I’m sorry.”

I nodded, “it’s okay.  So, are we okay?”

He nodded, “we’re okay.”

I sighed in relief, “thank god.  I thought I’d lost you forever.”

He walked over to me and hugged me tight, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” I said into his coat.  I smiled as everything around me went dark once more.


	39. Chapter 39

I woke up feeling significantly happier.

“What’s got you in a good mood?” Chara asked me when we were walking to get food.  We left Alphys to scavenge for scraps to make something to help us communicate with the Underground.

“Just a dream,” I said, looking at the sky.  I had forgotten how many birds there were, even if I was gone for what felt like two weeks.

“Well, as long as you didn’t have another nightmare, it’s good, right?”

I nodded and swung my arms, listening to the birds tweet.

“So, what is the plan for today?” Chara asked as we walked into a gas station.

I shrugged, “I guess just try to persuade the humans to help us open the barrier.”

Chara sighed, “I really hope they help us.  It was terrible that they locked them up down there.  Like, why are humans so cruel?  We started the war, and we punished them for our mistake.”

“I know.  We think we know the best for everyone when we don’t.  I know it’s not fair, but we’re trying to fix it.  We’re trying to get these two races together and to help them become friends.  And hopefully we succeed.”

“I hope so too.”

 

We walked back up Mt. Ebott with arms full of junk food and sodas.  Alphys didn’t want any because monsters eat different foods than humans and she didn’t want to see what would happen if she ate that.

“So, any luck?” I asked Alphys.  She was tinkering with a toy car remote, a broken radio, and a CD player.  “Um, what’s all this going to do?”

“I’m hoping to make a radio to talk to them.  I have something similar to this in my lab, and I know Mettaton hangs out there, so I could just communicate with him.  He could relay the message back to them.”

I nodded, “makes sense, I guess.  But, what if he's not there?”

Alphys thought for a second before shrugging, “I honestly haven't thought about that.  I guess we just hope that he's there.”  She finished tinkering with the three things and laid them out in front of her.  They looked like the beginning product of something great.  And expensive.

“Well, I'm gonna go see what Chars is doing.”

Alphys nodded and waved me off, staring at her device as if trying to figure out what to do next.  I had full faith that she would help us free the monsters.  There was no doubt in my mind that she would be successful.

“Chara?” I called, poking my head into the shack.  “You in here?”  No answer.  “Okay, obviously not.”

I walked around the outside of the shack as well.  She wasn't there either.  “Chara?  Where are you?” I said in a louder voice than I usually use.

“Over here,” I heard a distant voice yell.  I looked across the mouth of the mountain and saw Chara standing there, looking down.

I gasped, running as fast as I could over to her, almost slipping once or twice.  “Chara!” I said, gasping for breath, “why are you all the way over here?  You could fall, or worse!”

Chara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, “come on, Skylar.  Let me live a little, I'm not some little kid.  I can take care of myself, I'm technically older than you.”

I sighed, “Chara, just come back to the other side.  I don't want you getting hurt.”  I held my hand out and Chara sighed, but reluctantly grabbed it.  “Thank you.”  I started walking to the other side, but Chara wouldn't budge.  “Um, Chara, come on.”

“No, I have to tell you something.  I've been lying.”

“What?  About what?”

“I'm sorry.  I'm such a terrible person, but I don't want you to live through the pain of this world.  I don't want you to ruin what the monsters have done for themselves.  You'll ruin everything.  You'll get them all killed, and I can't let that happen.  I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing this for them.”

Chara pulled me close to her and put her hands on my shoulders.  “Chara?  Please,” I whimpered, but she shook her head.

“I'm sorry.  Lilith tried the same thing all those years ago.  As did Frisk.  I had to stop them, they were going to kill the monsters.  I hope you understand.”  Chara then pushed me down the mountain.


	40. Chapter 40

Everything hurt.  So much.  I could barely open my eyes, couldn't even move.

I heard some rustling around me, and a gasp, but I couldn't do anything.  Everything just hurt too much.

I felt that I was being lifted, and was pressed against something warm, but also bony.  I had a feeling I knew who it was, but my brain wasn't working right.

Whatever.  I was kind of enjoying the physical pain.  The blocked out some of the pain I felt in my heart.

I can't believe she betrayed my like that.  I trusted her, I  _ helped  _ her, and she pushed me into a fucking mountain.  And apparently, she did the same to her sister.  And to Frisk.  I know I don't really know Frisk, but from what I saw when I met them, they seem like a nice person.

So did Chara, once she opened up to me.

Who knew looks could be so deceiving?

I guess I should have learned by now that nothing ever goes my way.  I never get what I want and I'm usually the one that ends up getting hurt.

Maybe I should just stop helping people.

Maybe I should just stop trying.

Maybe I should even stop breathing.

I mean, he'll, I'm already almost there!  I'm almost fucking dead, just finish me off!  Chara, come down here and fucking finish me!  I'm sick of this.  I'm sick of finally getting where I want, so close I can touch it, and then being ripped away by life.

I'm sick of it all.

I'm just so tired.

I can see a little white dot out of the corner of my eye.  I think I might so to it.

Sweet, sweet misery.  How I long for you to end.


	41. Chapter 41

I could hear someone saying my name.  I could feel them holding my hand.  But I could not, for the life of me, open my eyes.

Maybe this is for the best.  Maybe it's better if I don't wake up again.  I mean, everyone would be happier if I wasn't here to fuck everything up.  Maybe they'd all be happier if I was dead.

I know my plan to free the monsters was stupid.  I knew, deep down, that the humans would never agree to let the monsters out.  They've been down there for a long time, and people don't like change, so if they just suddenly become freed, chaos would overrun everything.

There would be fighting, killing, countless lives lost on both sides, and we can't risk that.  We can't risk the lives of all the monsters just because some  _ stupid little girl thought it was best _ .  I can't be responsible for them to die.  I can't have that hanging over my head.

 

I finally opened my eyes.  Only because there was a loud beeping noise and it wouldn't shut up.  I groaned and squinted my eyes before opening them, “could someone please turn that off?” I whispered, my throat hoarse.

“Skylar!” someone exclaimed, walking over to me.  “Oh my god, you're awake.”

“Yep.  Turn that fucking beeping off.”

The person chuckled, “still demanding as hell, too.”  Their face came into view and I saw it was Sans.

I grinned, “yeah, well, what can I say?  I was born to lead.”

“And to fall down a mountain multiple times,” he mumbled.

I chuckled nervously, “yep, fell, that's what I did.”

“How did you fall anyways?” he asked, looking at me and sitting on my bed next to me.

I awkwardly scratched the back of my neck, “well, you see, I kind of slipped.  I guess.”

“You guess?”

I made a quiet humming noise, “I don't really remember.”

“Must've hit your head hard, then.”

I nodded, “yep.  So, am I going to be okay?”

“Yeah.  I mean, you were literally almost dead when Flowey found you.  Had 1 HP.”

“Flowey found me?” I asked.  Sans nodded.  “Wow.  I didn’t expect that.”

“Yeah.  None of us did.  But, here you are.  So, tell me what happened.”

“I told you, I slipped and fe–”

“Bullshit!” he exclaimed, standing up and throwing his arms up.  “There's bruises on your shoulders that are in the shape of handprints.  You wouldn't just  _ fall _ , you know better than that.  Hell, Alphys is still up there, so you better start fucking explaining why you're down here and she's not, or else Undyne is going to rip your head off.”

I sighed, “Chara pushed me.  I had a plan, a stupid plan, to convince the humans to help us break the barrier and free all of you guys, and Chara pushed me down here so I wouldn't.  She said she did the same thing to her sister and to Frisk just so they wouldn't free you all.”

“Why?  Is she doing this to torture us more?  She can't kill us all when we're above ground?” he asked, sneering.

“No,” I said, shaking my head.  “She said that it would end up hurting you guys more than if you were down here.  Which, I guess makes sense because the humans either wouldn't have helped us or would torment you guys.”

Sans shook his head, “no, Chara’s wrong.   _ We  _ can fight back,  _ we  _ can survive above ground, it's  _ her  _ that can't.”  He turned to me and out his hands on my shoulders, “I appreciate what you tried to do.  It isn't a stupid plan, it's very generous.  Thank you.”

I smiled and moved his hand from my shoulder into mine and held onto it.  “No, thank you,” I whispered, leaning my head back and closing my eyes.  “Where am I, anyways?” I asked.

“In my room.  We got an IV and heart monitor from Alphys’ lab.  Undyne’s freaking out because she can't find her and she doesn't know what to do.”

“Why is she freaking out?”

Sans smirked, “can't you tell?  Undyne has a crush on Alphys.”

“She does?” I asked, opening my eyes and sitting up.  “Alphys likes her too.”

Sans smiled, “well, I guess we need to plan on how to get them together.”

“Yep.”  I nodded but then sighed.  “But first we need to get her back here,” I said, looking down.

“Hey,” Sans said, cupping my cheek and making me look at him.  “We’ll figure it out.  Worst case scenario, we have to go up there and get her.”

“But, Chara is still up there with her.  What if she does something to her?”

“She wouldn't.  If I know anything about Chara, she wouldn't.”

I sighed and looked down, still not convinced.  This is all my fault.  Why did I have to be so stupid?  Why did I have to bring everybody in this?  It’d have been better if I died when I first fell down here.

“Hey,” Sans said, grabbing my chin to make me look up, “don’t blame yourself, alright?  We all knew it would have happened eventually.  Someone would have fallen down here and tried to free us.  Frisk tried once before, and you.  And don’t you ever,  _ ever _ , say you wished you would have died when you fell down here.  Because the I wouldn’t have gotten to meet you, and I wouldn’t have fallen in love.”

I moved my face from his hand and wiped the tears I had in my eyes.  “How can you sit here and tell me this isn’t all my fault?  How can you love me if the only thing I’ve done w=since I fell was screw everything up?  How dare you lie to me like that?”  I was practically yelling by the time i had finished my sentence.

Sans just wrapped his arms around me and held on even when I tried to push him away.  “How can I sit here and watch you fall apart and not try to fix you?” he whispered to me.  “How can I not help you pick up the pieces you thought you had lost and put you back together?  It might take some time, hell, it might take forever, but I’ll be there.  I’ll stay with you and help you become who you were before this shit happened.  So don’t give up on me, because I couldn’t bare to be without you now that we’ve met.”


	42. Chapter 42

After a lot of crying on my part and a lot of reassuring on Sans’ part, I eventually wiped the last of my tears and turned to him.  “Where is everybody?”

“Well, Paps is back at our house, Undyne is with the other members of the Royal Guard, and Toriel is talking to Asgore.”

I nodded, “What’s Undyne getting the Guard for?”

“She wants to fight Chara.  Said that if she showed her punk face around here again that she wouldn’t live to hurt another monster.  I told her to chill out, and she punched me in the arm.”

“Let me guess, you guys were in Snowdin.”

“Yep,” Sans smiled.

I sighed, “why am I not surprised you made a pun?  Anyways, can we go see Paps?”

“Well, you can’t because you don’t have enough HP to be going  _ anywhere _ , but I can call him up and ask if he wants to come here to see you.”

I nodded, “sounds like a plan.  And, about Undyne, what’s she gonna do when she sees me?”

“Probably going to try to kill you, but I’ll stop her.”  Sans winked at me as he got his phone out and called Papyrus.

I could hear him over the phone.  “HELLO, BROTHER.”

“Hey, Papy, Sky woke up and wants to know if you wanna come see her.”

“WHY OF COURSE!  I’LL MAKE SURE TO BRING SOME OF MY HOMEMADE SPAGHETTI!!  I KNOW SHE MUST BE HUNGRY AFTER BEING ABOVE GROUND FOR SO LONG.”

“Paps, it was literally like a few days.”

“I KNOW, BUT SHE MUST NOT HAVE EATEN SO I’LL BRING SOMETHING.”

Something beeped in the background.  “Um, Paps, what is that?”

“JUST THE SMOKE ALARM.  IT’S OKAY, GOTTA GO!”

Sans hung up the phone and looked at me.  “So, how was the Above Ground?”

I shrugged, “nothing exciting.  But I wasn’t up there for a few days.”

“What?  Yeah, you were.”

I shook my head, “no.  When I fell down here, it was 201X.  When I went back up, it was 202X.”

“What?  Are you serious?  You weren’t here for more than a few weeks!”

“I know.  Time passes a lot slower down here than up there.  So, instead of me being gone for a couple days, it was more like weeks.”

Sans looked down for a minute and then back up at me.  “Where were your parents?”

“Dead.  I stayed in a shack near the opening of the mountain.  Chara and I would either steal food or act like we were homeless, which I guess we were, to beg for food.”

Sans nodded slowly.  “Did she ever try to hurt you before she pushed you down here?”

“No.  She seemed very reluctant to push me as well.  Like she didn’t want to.  It might have just been because it was dark, but I don’t know.”

“Okay, well, if she tries anything hen she realizes you’re still alive I swear to go-”

“HUMAN, I SEE YOU’RE AWAKE!”

“Yes, I am, Papyrus,” I said laughing.  Papyrus literally kicked the door open because he was carrying a large pot of spaghetti.  He still had oven mitts and an apron on.

“I RAN OVER AS SOON AS THE SPAGHETTI FINISHED COOKING BECAUSE I DID NOT WANT TO MAKE YOU WAIT TO HAVE MY AMAZING MEAL!”

“I appreciate that, thank you.”  Papyrus sat the pot on a table next to me and grabbed a bowl, from where I don’t know, and started serving the meal.  Sans sat next to the bed I was on and Papyrus sat next to him.  “This is actually good, Papyrus,” I said, taking a bite of the actually edible pasta.

“THANK YOU!  IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO MAKE AND I THINK THIS IS MY BEST POT YET!”

“Sure is, Paps,” Sans said, taking another bite.  “Still doesn’t beat my hot dogs though.”

“WHAT?  ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT MY AMAZING SPAGHETTI ISN’T AS GOOD AS A HOT DOG?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“AND WHY DO YOU BELIEVE THAT?”

“Because spaghetti is the wurst.”

Papyrus was quiet until I started giggling.  “SANS?  DID YOU JUST MAKE A PUN?”

“I did.”

“OH MY GOD!”

“C’mon, Paps.  Let’s be frank, hot dogs are the weiner of this debate.”

“SANS!  PLEASE, I CANNOT TAKE ALL OF YOUR PUNS! THEY MAKE ME VERY UPSET!”

“Oh, come on now, you love my puns.  I’ve got plenty to tell.”

“How many, exactly?” I asked, giggling.

“HUMAN, DON’T ENCOURAGE HIM!”

“A skele-ton of ‘em.”

“SANS I SWEAR TO GOD!”

Sans and I were laughing while Papyrus was flipping his shit.  “Paps, Paps, I’m sorry.  I just had to.”

“NO, THS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOUR!  I AM GOING TO GO GET UNDYNE SO I DO NOT HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU TELL YOUR PUNS!”

“Did somebody say Undyne?” a female voice called out.

“YES!  PLEASE TELL SANS AND THE HUMAN TO STOP SAYING THEIR RIDICULOUS PUNS!”

“Human?”  Undyne turned the corner and when she saw me, she pulled up her spear.  “You!  It’s all your fault!  You started this!”

I covered my face with my hands as she charged for me, not wanting to see what would happen when her spear made contact with my already damaged skin.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm updating early bc I am going to be at my dads and I didn't want to bring my computer. So I figured you'd want the update before I left and not after. And I start school on Monday. Kms. I also really need to type more bc I've written 46 chapters out and it's not over but I'm so lazy. I think this story is going to be more than 50 chapters but less than 70. So yeah. (:

“Undyne, calm down,” Sans said.  I slowly opened my eyes to see Undyne’s spear hovering above me.  Sans was holding it in the air with his magic.

“What?  No!  She left Alphys up there!”

“I understand that, but now is not the time to be thinking irrationally.  If anything, we need her now more than ever.”

I raised my eyebrow at Sans, “so you didn’t need me before?”

His cheekbones flushed a light blue, “oh, hush, you know what I meant.  We need you to help us get through the barrier.  It takes one strong monster soul and seven human ones to completely break the thing, but with one of us and you, we could slowly get at least a few out.  We could stop Chara and get Alphys back and everything will be back to normal.”

Undyne glared at me for another moment before looking at Sans and sighing, “if it’s the only way we can get Alphys back, fine.  But, I’m not trusting her alone with any other monster anymore,” she said, glaring back at me.

I shrugged, “that’s fine.  I get that you don’t trust me right now, I wouldn’t trust me either.  But, you do have to understand the reason I did it.”

“Oh yeah, what was that?”

“She wanted to free all of us,” Sans said.

Undyne cocked her head at me but spoke to Sans.  “How are you sure she isn’t lying about that?  How do you know she isn’t possessed by Chara right now?  It’s happened to Frisk before.”

Sans shrugged, “I don’t know.  But I trust her, and trust is an important thing when it comes to something this serious.”

“And if she breaks your trust again?”

Sans just smirked, “we’ll see if we get there.”

I shuddered, a chill running down my spine at the tone Sans used.  “Alright, well, what are we going to do?”

“Well, we’re going to let you rest a bit more, your HP is still too low for my liking, and then we’re going to get me the fuck outta here.”

“Wait, why you?” Undyne asked.  “I’m the one that likes Alphys, it should be me!”

Sans shook his head, “no, I don’t want you getting hurt.  Especially since you’re the one who likes Alphys.  Imagine how she would feel if you ended up dying.”

“BUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN IT’S OKAY FOR YOU TO DIE, BROTHER,” Papyrus spoke up.

Sans smiled, “I know, I know.  But I’m careful.  Remember all those practices we used to do when we were younger, Paps?”

“YES.  THOSE WERE VERY FUN.  WE SHOULD DO ONE AGAIN THIS TIME.  WE COULD INVITE UNDYNE AND ALPHYS, AND MAYBE THE HUMAN TOO!”

Sans chuckled, “yes, I think we could.  But, you remember how careful I was not to get hurt doing those.”

“YES, OF COURSE.  BUT I WAS ALSO CAREFUL NOT TO HIT YOU.”

“Just imagine it’s like that.  A practice.  Everything will be okay, Papyrus.”

“I won’t let him get hurt,” I added.  “I will be going with you, right?”

“Yeah, yeah.  The human can come with.”

I chuckled, “awesome.  I wonder how long it’s been since I fell down here again.”

Sans rolled his eyes, “eyes on the money, darling.  Eyes on the money.”


	44. Chapter 44

A few hours later, when my HP was fully restored, Sans decided it was time to go above ground.

“SANS!  ARE YOU SURE YOU HAVE EVERYTHING?  I DON’T WANT YOU TO FORGET SOMETHING IMPORTANT!”

“Yeah, Paps, we got it.  Thanks.”

“And you’re ready for whatever comes your way, right?  Maybe I should go with you, talk battle strategies and all.”

“No, Undyne, we’re fine.  Guys, it’s okay.  We’ve checked, double checked, and even triple checked everything.  It’s fine, we’re ready.”

“Um, Sans?” I asked, my voice small.  “I don’t know if I am.”

“What?  Why?”

I sighed, “it’s just, what if something happens to you up there and I can’t reset?  I couldn’t live with myself if you got hurt and I couldn’t stop it.”

Sans just chuckled and kissed the top of my head, “it’ll be okay, Sky.  I won’t get hurt, it’ll be like her attack will go right through me!”

I rolled my eyes, “wow.  That was bad, even for you.”

“What’re you talking about?  I thought that was a spine ass joke,  tibia honest.”

“Please, let’s just get this over with.”

Sans stopped smiling, “you’re right.  Alright, we’ll be off.  Undyne, take care of Papyrus for me, will you?”

“Of course.  Be careful, and don’t come back unless you’ve got Alphys with you!”

Sans looked at me and held his hand out.  “You ready?”

I swallowed and grabbed his hand.  “As I’ll ever be.”

“Then let’s get this show on the road.”

The light was blinding.


	45. Chapter 45

“Wow.  This is what the outside looks like,” Sans said, sticking his hands into his pockets and looking around, a small grin on his face.

“Yeah, it’s nothing special though.”  We stood at the mouth of the mountain, just looking, before I spoke up again.  “You ready to go?”

Sans shrugged, “sure, why not?  Let’s go kick some Chara ass.”

 

“That used to be my house,” I said, pointing at the house we passed.

“Really?  It doesn’t look very big.  Or well built.”

“Yeah, we had a lot of problems there.  I usually just stayed in that shack that’s on Ebott.”

Sans nodded, “is that where you stayed while up here?”

“Yeah.  I saw some of Alphys’ stuff in there, but there were no signs of Chara.  Do you have any clue where Alphys would go?”

“Um, is there any technology around?”

“There’s a computer store in the middle of town.  Do you want to check there?”

“Yeah, that sounds like somewhere she’d be.  She’s probably trying to upgrade the computers.”

“But, wouldn’t they, like, kick her out because she’s a monster.  Are humans still holding grudges?”

“No, I think they’ve mellowed out, but I don’t know.  C’mon, let’s go look there.”

 

Surprise, surprise, she was at the computer store trying to upgrade the computers.

“Alphys!” I yelled, running up to her.

“Sky!  Hey!  The Above Ground is so cool!  You’ve got such high-tech computers, but I’ve improved them a little bit.”

“Wow, you’re no match for our technology.  So, have you seen Chara?”

“No, not since she pushed you.  I tried to talk to her about it, but she just ran away from me.  I couldn’t see which direction she came from because it was dark, but I tried looking for her the next day.  She either got too far for me to find or she’s really good at hiding.”

Sans walked up beside me, “hey Alphys.  I’m glad to see you okay.”

“Sans, hi!  Have you, um, heard from Undyne.  I tried sending something down there to tell her I was okay but it didn’t work.”

“Yeah, Undyne’s okay.  Worried about you, but okay.”

Alphys blushed, “I hope she knows I’m okay.  Did she come with you guys?”

“No, one human soul can only carry one monster over the barrier,” Sans said.

“And Undyne didn’t really trust me because I kind of left you up here,” I added.

Alphys smiled, “oh, she’s a worrier.  It’s okay, she’ll get over it once she sees I’m okay.”

Sans smiled, “so, uh, are you ready to come back to the Underworld?”

Alphys shrugged, “I don’t know.  It’s been so long since I’ve been up here, I don’t remember the last time I was, and I’m not ready to leave now.”

“Alphys,” Sans started, “we’re going to see if there’s some humans that can help us break the barrier.”

“I think there’s a lot of people that want it broken.  You know, it was a long time ago when they closed it.  People’s opinions have changed.”

“Has anyone said anything to you?” I asked.

She shook her head, “nothing bad.  A lot of people asked how I got out and I told them I was a scientist and made a machine to help me get out and they said that that was really cool.”

Sans nodded, “alright.  Well, we need as much help as we can.  The more people the easier it will be to open the barrier.”

We both nodded.  “Do we split up or stick together?” I asked.

“Splitting up might be the easiest way to get more people.”

“But what if someone freaks out when they see you?” I asked.  “I mean, no offense, but you’re not the most normal looking monsters.  You two might seem threatening.”

Sans sighed, “I don’t know.  C’mon, I’m starving, let’s get some food and then we’ll talk strategy.  Sound good?”

Alphys and I nodded and we made our way to the nearest fast food place.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I'M A PIECE OF SHIT I'M SORRY. I started school and it sucks and I've had to cook and clean and I'm learning how to drive and I'm so tired and ugh. And I have no motivation to continue typing chapter 47 so there's gonna be one update today I'M SORRY.

“The food here is so good,” Sans said as we walked out of the fast food place.

“I’m not a huge fan of it.  Everything is so greasy,” Alphys added.

Sans shrugged, “so where do we start?”

I sighed, “I have no clue.  I guess we should figure something out to draw a lot of people altogether.”

“Like a pep rally type thing?” Alphys asked.

I stopped, “yeah.  Yeah, that would work.  We should make signs and hang them around.  At least someone will come and help us.”

Sans nodded, “that could work.  But, where do we get the supplies?”

“A store, but I have no money.”

“The man that was running the computer store paid me a bit for upgrading their computers.”

My eyes widened and I turned towards Alphys, “how much?”

“Um, about $50.”

I hugged her tightly, “oh, thank god for your skills in technology!”  I pulled away and turned toward Sans.  “C’mon, we need to get to a store.  We need posters, markers, and tape.  And something to make it stand out.”

 

Four hours later and a mess of cut poster board, glitter, marker ink, and terrible puns by Sans, we had a total of 24 signs to hang around town.

“But, did we really need to put my face on the poster to attract more people?” Sans asked.

“Yes!  Once they see that you aren’t scary looking, they’ll learn to trust all monsters.”

“What?  I can be scary!” he exclaimed.

“Oh honey,” I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.  “You’re about as terrifying as a goldfish.”

He squinted his eyes at me, “you think you’re funny?”

“Of course not.  We all know you’re the funny guy.”

His eye turned a slight shade of blue, “You want to see how scary I can get?”

I smiled at him, “I’m good.”

He rolled his eyes at me and looked away.  I kissed his cheek and he turned a shade of blue.  I smiled at him again and turned around.  Alphys was trying not to look at us.

“Alphys, are we making you uncomfortable?” I asked.

“No, it’s okay.  It’s just,” she sighed.

“Hey, you okay?” I sat next to her.

“I just miss Undyne,” she whispered.

I looked at Sans and he nodded and left the shack that we were in.  “You’ll see her soon,” I said once he left.

“But what if it doesn’t work?  I want to be with her but I also want to stay up here.  I can’t choose which to pick.”

“You won’t have to, I promise.  This will work.  You said yourself the humans have changed their opinions about monsters.  Everything will be fine.”

She sighed, “I guess.  Alright, let’s go hang these signs up.”

I smiled, “there we go, come on.”


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a shit person. I know. I got sick on Wednesday. Felt like absolute shit Thursday and slept all day when I got home. Stayed home from school Friday bc I was going to the doctor and it turns out I have a double ear infection. Which is going away bc drugs (yay) but now I have a really bad cough. And everyone keeps staring at me when I cough in class (which is a lot) and ugh. I had two chapters written out and everything and I got sick. Fml.

After all the signs were put up, we all made up a ‘stage’ at the base of Mt. Ebott, which is where we said we’d hold our meeting.

“I really hope this works,” Alphys said.

“Trust me, even if three people show up, that’ll be enough to get some of the monsters out.  We could always round up more people when we get more monsters out here,” Sans reassured her.

“I know, but what if nobody shows up?  How can we be certain that humans have changed their minds?”

Sans sighed and I spoke up, “hey, Alphys, it’s okay.  I got Sans out.  You got out by the help of your machine.  Even if I have to fall down Mt. Ebott multiple times to free every monster in the Underground, I will.”

“No you won’t,” Sans said.

“What?”

“You almost died the last time you fell down.  Your body won’t be able to handle another fall.  Don’t worry, people will show up.”

I looked at Alphys and she nodded, “alright,” she said and began to place another board on the ‘stage.’

I walked over to Sans, “hey, can we talk?” I asked.

“Yeah.  What’s up?”

I sighed, “Alphys is worried and scared.  Please don’t say something to make her more worried.  If I have to reassure her by saying I’ll risk my life to get everyone out, I will.  I started this, I’ll be damned if I don’t end it.”

Sans turned towards me and put a bony hand on my shoulder.  “Skylar, I understand she’s worried, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to stand here and listen to you say that you’ll risk your life.  You said yourself she came out here using a machine she built.  If anything, we can send the directions on how to make the machine to the Underground and they can make enough for everyone to get out.  I refuse to listen to you talk like this, it tears me apart whenever you talk about you dying, so please, can we drop this conversation?”

I looked at him for a second before nodding.  He kissed me on the forehead and I went back to what I was doing.

 

It took two hours but we were finally done setting up the ‘stage.’ It wasn’t really a stage, it was a poorly done floor made of wooden boards we found laying around.  (They weren’t just ‘laying around,’ we may or may not have stolen them from the store but it’s fine).  There were a few Christmas lights strewn around to make it look friendlier, and a megaphone because we couldn’t afford a microphone.  We have a budget, okay?

“Well, I suppose we could have made it a little neater, but we’re on a tight schedule, so it’ll have to do,” Sans said.  Alphys and I nodded.  “So, we set the time thing for in another hour, so what do we do?”

“Just sit and wait, I guess,” I said.

It was thirty-five minutes later when someone walked up.  It was the lady that lived in my old house.

“Hello, is this where we’re supposed to meet for breaking the barrier?”

“Yes!  Hello, ma’am,” I said, standing up before the others.

“Oh, hello.  It’s nice to see you again.  Did you find a place to stay?”

“Yes ma’am, I just stayed in the shack that’s at the top of Mt. Ebott.”

“You could have just come to see me.  I would have helped in any way I could.”

“I know, but I had more on my plate than I thought.  But you’re really helping us now.”

“Good, I’m glad.  I hated that they locked the monsters up.  Everyone was living peacefully together, but the humans decided they didn’t like it anymore.  It was completely unfair.”

“Yes ma’am, it was.”  Sans and Alphys walked up beside me.  “Oh, this is Sans,” I said motioning to him, “and this is Alphys,” I said, motioning to her.

“Hello.  I really hope I’m not the only person to show up.  Honestly, others must have a heart.”

“Oh, no, you came early, we’ve still got another twenty minutes to go.”

 

Twenty minutes later, there was a whole crowd of people.  It seemed like everyone in the town came to help us open the barrier.  Alphys and Sans looked at the crowd in astonishment.

“I was not expecting this many people,” Sans said.

“Hey, I told you, people have changed.  They’re finally ready for different.”

Sans breathed heavily in and out before stepping up to the megaphone.  A silence washed over the crowd.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's shooooort.

“Hello and thank you all for coming.  It really means a lot to us and all the other monsters down in the Underground that you’re all willing to help.”  Sans stared and didn’t say anything for a second so I took the megaphone from him.

“Thank you for all the help and time you’re going to use for us.  I’m sure you all know that the monsters are not bad, even though they look intimidating, I promise they’re not.  I fell down Mt. Ebott in 201X and all I’ve been shown is kindness and love.  Everyone down there is super friendly and funny and I hope you all can see that.  I’m so glad that you all see that the monsters are good and have changed your mind from how it was.  I remember when I was young that my parents talked about how monsters were bad people and they deserved what they got.  I always thought that it was rude and unfair that people thought that about the monsters they’ve never fully met.  I’m so, so happy that since then people's minds have changed.  So, again, thank you so much for helping us.”

I handed the megaphone back to Sans and stepped to the side.  Everyone was quiet.  Sans brought the megaphone to his mouth and smiled at me, “thank you, Sky.  Well,” he looked at everyone else, “I don’t think I have anything that could top that so let’s go.”


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is too

Everyone started to ascend the mountain.  Younger people helping older ones, Sans, Alphys, and I helping a few people.  After ten minutes, everyone made their way to the opening of Mt. Ebott.

“So, what do we do now?” a younger guy asked.

“Well,” Alphys started, “we basically all power our souls and open the barrier.”

“And how do we do that?” another woman asked.

“Just think.  Believe.  It’s easy.  All you have to do is concentrate with all your might and believe you can do it,” Sans said.

Sans held his hand out to me and I took it.  Alphys grabbed my other.  I smiled at Sans, “are you ready?”

“Of course,” he said.  The person next to him, a small girl, grabbed his other.  One after another, everyone grabbed each others’ hands.  We smiled at everyone and started concentrating.


	50. Chapter 50

There was a bright blue glow, and then it covered all of us.  Most of the people around us gasped, some just stared in awe.  Sans and I, we just smiled at each other.

“We did it,” he mouthed to me.  I nodded at him.  He leaned over without letting go of my hand and kissed me.

“So, what’s supposed to happen?” someone asked.

“They’ll just start coming out,” Alphys said.

By the next minute, a monster came out.  He was orange and didn’t have arms.

“Monster Kid!” Sans yelled.

“Hey Sans!” he, Monster Kid, said before running over.  When he got to Sans, he tripped and fell.

“Are you okay?” I asked as he got up.

“Yep, I’m used to it.  I fall all the time.”

“Alright, hey, go walk down and stand at the base of the mountain.  We’ll be down there when everyone else gets out.”

“Alright, thanks!.”  Monster Kid walked down the mountain as another monster came out.

“Undyne!” Alphys called.

“Hey, are you alright?” she asked once she got to Alphys.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Undyne looked around at all the people that were staring at us.  She turned back to us, “all of these people helped?”  Alphys nodded.  “Huh.  Wow, punk, you actually did it,” she said to me.  “I thought we’d have to have another fight.”

“Um, thank you?” I said.

“You’re welcome.  Where do I go?”  We told her where to go and she left.

One by one, every monster was out of the Underground.  All of us had let go of each other's hands and made our way down Mt. Ebott.  Looking around, Sans said, “where’s Papyrus?”

Undyne looked up, “he was right behind me when I came up.  We stayed in Alphys’ lab while you were up here.”

“No, Mettaton came up after you.  Where’s my brother?”

“Sans,” I said, putting my hands on his arm.  “Calm down.  He’s okay.  There're only two places he could be, down there or up here.”

“Sans, everything will be okay,” Toriel said, walking up to us.

“It’s just, he’s supposed to be here?  Where is he?”

“He’s still down there,” Mettaton said.

“What?” Sans said,

“He stayed down there.  I tried to convince him to come up but he wouldn’t.  I didn’t know how to get him to come so I just left him.  I figured he’d come eventually.”

Sans sighed, “I’ll go get him.”

“I’ll go with you,” I said, following him as he made his way to the top of the mountain again.  “Jesus Christ, if I knew I’d do this much walking today I would’ve stayed home.”

Sans chuckled, “is all this walking working you to the bone?”

I rolled my eyes, “if you say so.”

We reached the top and Sans sighed, “back into the Underground we go.  Right when everything was okay.”

I nodded, “but nothing’s okay without your brother.”

“I know.  C’mon, let’s go get him.”


	51. Chapter 51

“So, are we just gonna jump in or?  Because I only have, like, 1 HP.”

“I know that, Sans, but I’m not sure of a ‘safe’ way to get down.  I lost health when I fell down the last time.”

Sans sighed, “so whadda we do?”

“I could cushion your landing?” I asked, but he immediately shook his head.

“No, nope, not gonna happen.  I’m not gonna risk your life just to get back down here.  We’ll,” he paused and looked down the entrance of the mountain,” we’ll figure something out.  Eventually.”

“Wait, wait!” someone said from behind us.  We turned around and saw Alphys running up Mt. Ebott.  “I have something to help you back to the Underground.  Here, take this, it’s big enough for the both of you.  It’s a parachute, so you’ll gently float down.”

Sans grabbed the parachute, “thanks, Alphys, but, um, when did you make this?”

“Don’t worry about that, just go get Papyrus.”

“Alright, thank you Alphys,” I said.  She nodded and started to descend the mountain again.  Undyne was waiting for her a little whiles down.  They held hands as they walked down together.

“Alright, I guess let’s put this thing on,” Sans said.  “C’mere, I assume we put it around us like this,” he said as he pulled me towards him, my back to his chest, and buckled the strap tightly around the both of us.

“You ready to go back?” I asked.

“It won’t be for long.  I hope.”

“It’ll be fine, I promise.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

Sans kissed the top of my head before we both walked forward (with difficulty) and jumped down, pulling the cord on the side to open the parachute.

But nothing happened.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, who woulda known that I am a shit person? It's been how long since I've updated? Two weeks? Maybe more? Jfc. Thank you for not tearing my head off in the comments, bc I've been trying really hard to type more but like. Writers block is a bitch. I had terrible writers block the first week and this week I had an essay due so the entire day Thursday I just wrote an essay. Fun times. BUT this story will be finished soon, and I plan to finish writing it this weekend and upload it. So, every time I finish a chapter, I'm going to upload it, so have fun with that. (and i've been working on another UT story bc i have so many ideas but shhh don't tell anyone) ANYWAYS ENJOY THIS YAYAYAYAY

“Shit shit shit shit  _ shit _ ,” Sans yelled as we fell down.  He rolled over while we were in the air so he would land first.

“Wait, no,” I said, moving to the bottom.  Before he could protest and move back, we hit the ground.  I banged my nose really hard on the pillow of flowers and groaned.

“Skylar?  Sky, are you okay?  Hey,” he said, unstrapping himself from my back and sitting up, slowly lifting me up and turning me to face him.  “Ah jeez, I’m so sorry.  I wish you hadn’t of turned over.  I would have much rather myself get hurt and not you.”

“No, it’s fine,” I said, pulling the bottom of my shirt up to wipe the blood off my nose.  “I don’t mind getting hurt so you don’t.  You don’t have the higher HP here.”

Sans sighed, “I know, and I’m glad you care about me, but I hate seeing you hurt.”

I smiled, “it’s fine, I don’t mind.  C’mon, let’s go find Papyrus.”

 

We made our way to Hotlands and into Alphys’ lab.  “Do you think he’s okay?” I asked, holding a tissue we got from Sans’ house on the way here.

“I hope so.  I just, I don’t understand why he stayed down here.  He’s always been so excited to get to the surface, I don’t understand why he’s so,” he paused, trying to find the right word, “reluctant.”

I shrugged, “maybe he’s scared something will happen.”

“But he doesn’t know about resets.  At least I don’t think he does.  And I know you wouldn’t reset.”  He looked at me, “you won’t, right?”

“‘Course not.  Why would I?  I want you guys out.  If I was going to reset it all anyways I wouldn’t have helped.”

He nodded and we walked into the elevator to Alphys’ lab.  “I get that.  You know, I’m really glad you fell down here,” he said while pressing the button for her floor.  “Of course, I’m not happy about the circumstances on  _ why  _ you fell, and if your father was still alive I would probably kill him, but I’m glad I met you.  I love you,” he said, smiling at me.

“I love you too,” I said when the doors opened.  We stepped off the elevator and made our way to her lab.  “I hope he’s in here, I have no clue where else he’d be,” I said while Sans was opening the door.

“Yeah, me too,” he said.  We walked through the place, looking everywhere for Papyrus.  He was nowhere to be found.  “Where is he?” Sans growled.

“I don’t know.  Have we checked everywhere?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure.”

“Well, maybe we should split up to cover more ground and double check.  I’ll go look upstairs and you look down here.”

Sans sighed, “I-I don’t know.  I’m kind of against splitting up, but I really want to find Paps so, I guess, yeah.” He looked desperate, I could tell he was worried about Papyrus.

“Alright, so, I’ll be up here, holler if you need anything or if you find him,” I said, making my way to a stairwell and climbing the stairs two at a time.

I looked through every door and looked thoroughly through each room.  I reached this one room that led to another staircase.  I cocked my head at it and opened the door more and walked in the room.  The door closed behind me and the room was very dark, only a small light to illuminate the stairwell.

“Um,” I said, my voice echoing, “is anyone in here?”  There wasn’t a reply, so I carefully climbed the stairs and went through the door leading to the next floor.  “What is this place?” I asked, looking around the dark corridor.  It had a completely different feel than the rest of the lab.  It was dark and eerie and cold.  “Oh God, what did I get myself into?”

I walked slowly down the hall, my footsteps echoing off the walls.  I looked around to each door, stopping to check the handles.  They were all locked.  I walked down to the end of the hallway and was about to turn onto the other one when I heard something in one of the rooms next to me.  I walked up to it cautiously, slowly reaching my hand to the handle and turning it.  The door opened.

“H-hello?” I called into the dark room.  “Papyrus, is that you?”

There was something in the corner of the room that I could just barely make out.  It was curled up in a ball, so I slowly made my way into the room and closer to it.

“Papyrus?” I asked, holding one hand out in front of me so I don’t run into anything.  “Hey, are you okay?”

The shape in the corner moved and faced me.  “H-HUMAN?” it asked.

“Hey, Papyrus, why are you in here?  How did you even  _ get  _ here?”

“I-I’M NOT SURE.  I WAS JUST WALKING AROUND AND FOUND MY WAY HERE.  I JUST WANTED TO BE ALONE TO THINK FOR A MINUTE.”

“How long do you think you’ve been up here?”

“NOT THAT LONG.  ALPHYS IS STILL DOWNSTAIRS, ISN’T SHE?”

“No, Papyrus, everyone is already above ground.”

“REALLY?  OH, SO WHY AREN’T YOU?”

“I wasn’t going to leave you down here.  Sans is here too, he’s looking downstairs.  They’re going to put a barrier type thing at the entrance to the Underground so no one else falls in and gets hurt.  Come on, we’ve got to get you to Sans.”

“NO, I MIGHT STAY DOWN HERE,” Papyrus said, turning back around to face the wall.

“What?  Why?”  I sat next to Papyrus and put my hand on his shoulder.

“THE UNDERGROUND IS ALL I’VE EVER KNOWN.  I DON’T WANT THAT TO CHANGE.  I HAVE SO MANY GOOD MEMORIES DOWN HERE, I’M JUST NOT READY TO LEAVE.  I KNOW THAT EVERYONE ELSE WAS, EVEN SANS, BUT I DON’T KNOW IF I AM.”

I sighed, “I think this is a conversation you need to have with Sans.  I’m not going to be able to tell you what to and not to do, and I can’t make your choices for you.”

Papyrus sighed, “I KNOW, I SHOULD HAVE TALKED TO SANS ABOUT THIS A LONG TIME AGO, BUT HE WAS SO HAPPY TO GET OUT AND FOR THE RESETS TO STOP AND I DIDN’T WANT TO RUIN THAT FOR HIM.”

“Papyrus, you know you wouldn’t ruin anything.  Sans would rather you talk to him than be upset.”

Papyrus sighed, “I KNOW.  COULD YOU GET HIM?”

“Yeah, do you want to come with me so you aren’t in this room?”

“ALRIGHT,” he said, standing up and following me out of the room.  I lead him down the hallway and to the staircase.  He walked ahead of me, holding onto the railing to not fall.  I watched him go to the door to the stairwell and he looked back at me.  “ARE YOU COMING?”

“Yeah, just thinking, go ahead and call for him, I’m positive he’ll come.”

“OKAY,” Papyrus said, leaving me in the dark stairwell.  What can’t I move?  I’m telling my legs to move but it’s like I’m frozen.

“ _ I told you you’d mess everything up _ ,” a voice said from inside my mind, but it wasn’t my own.

“What was that?” I asked once I got my body to start working and I went down the stairs.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the last chapter and this one sounds a little different from my regular writing it's because I'm battling writer's block and I cannot get through it. Did I say I was going to finish the story in a weekend? Bc I lied. I'm trying really hard to finish and chapter and then immediately update it, so I'll do that, bc I'm an ass and will forget to update. Here you go.

I stayed in the main room while waiting for Sans and Papyrus to finish talking.  I wasn’t about to interrupt them, I knew that it was something only they should know about.  It didn’t concern me.  I could hear tiny snippets of the conversation every now and then, but it was just one of them talking a little too loud.  I couldn’t make anything out of it anyways.

Instead, I sat and contemplated on if what I did was actually worth it.  What if the humans attack the monsters again?  What if another war breaks out?  What if none of the monsters actually wanted out, they just thought they did?  There were so many questions flying around in my head and I had no answers to any of them.

I sighed and stood up.  I need to take a walk to clear my thoughts.  “I wonder what’s actually in that secret part of the lab,” I said to myself, making my way to the stairwell.  Before I opened the door, Sans called to me.

“Sky?  C’mon, we’re going,” he said.  I turned around and walked back to the main room and saw Sans and Papyrus standing there.  “Where were you?”

“Huh?  Oh, I was just looking around.  Is everything okay between you two?”

“Yeah, we talked it out.  Papyrus is coming above ground with the rest of us.”

“Oh, that’s good.”  I followed them out of the lab and Sans walked next to me.  Papyrus got ahead of us and I whispered to Sans, “what would you have done if he wanted to stay?”

Sans shrugged, “probably woulda stayed down here with him.”

“Oh,” I said, looking down.

“You okay?” Sans asked, grabbing my hand.

“Yeah, but what about me?  Wouldn’t you want to be with me too?”

Sans sighed, “of course, I would have asked you to come with us, but I understand if you wouldn’t want to.  It’s just, I have to stay with Papyrus.  I’ve always been with him, our whole lives we’ve been together.  Please don’t take anything personally.”

“I’m not.  Sorry, I was overreacting.”

“No, it’s fine.  I should have let you in on the conversation.”

I shook my head, “no, that was between you and Papyrus.  I don’t mind that you didn’t let me listen.”

“Okay, as long as it’s fine.”

We walked for a little while longer before Papyrus stopped in front of us.  “What’s up, bro?” Sans asked, stopping behind him.

“OH HELLO!  WHY AREN’T YOU WITH THE REST OF THE MONSTERS ABOVE GROUND?” he asked, bending down to look closer at something on the ground.

I peeked around him and saw… Flowey?  “Hey, Sans,” I said, leaning closer to him.

“Yeah?  Can you see who it is?”

“It’s Flowey.”

Sans’ eye sockets widened and he walked between Papyrus and Flowey.  “Whadda you want, petals?”

“Leave me alone, Sans.  I didn’t ask for anyone to bother me.  I just wanted to be alone,” Flowey said, glaring at Sans.

“WHY, MISTER FLOWER?  COME TO THE SURFACE WITH US, I’M SURE YOU WOULD LIKE IT BETTER!”

“No thanks, but I like it down here.  Besides, you need a soul to pass through, and I ain’t got one of those.”

“So why are you  _ here _ ?  You usually hang out in the Ruins, don't you?” Sans asked.

“Well yeah, but mo— I mean Toriel told me I should venture out and not be secluded to one spot.”

Was he about to say mom?

“Okay, but just don't start anything.  Monsters don't have to worry about being down here anymore, don't make us worry about what happens.”

“I won't do anything.  I'll do what I did when you guys were down here.”

“What, sabotage everyone?  Because there's no one to sabotage.”

Flowey rolled his eyes, “alright comedian, could you just leave so I can get going, please?  I have places to be, people to see.”  Flowey disappeared into the ground and I turned around, looking for him, and saw he was farther behind us.

“Oookay,” Sans said.  I turned around and saw he had continued on, as had Papyrus.  I sped-walked over to them and got back beside Sans.  “You good?” he asked me.

“Yeah, just eager to get back to the surface,” I said.

“Yeah, me too,” he replied, taking his hand out of his pocket and intertwining it with mine.  “I have a feeling we’ll be happier up there,” he said quietly as if to not let Papyrus hear.

“I do too,” I whispered back, “and I know we will.  It'll be better, everyone’s nicer now.”

He smiled at me and squeezed my hand, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” I said, smiling back at him.

Everything was getting better.  I think we’ll all be okay.

_ Then you’d be wrong, _ a voice in my head said, but I ignored it.  I don’t want anything to dampen my, and anyone else’s, moods.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a scale of 1-10, how shocked would you be if I said I've been typing for the majority of the day? Bc I have. I am shook. Also, on a side note, do any of you guys listen to Babymetal, bc they're my shit. I love them. Go listen to them, that's your homework. Also, another side note, I need to get my free trial of Youtube Red so I can watch Dan and Phil's documentary bc they are also my shit. Everything is my shit I s2g. Okay, I'll stop rambling.
> 
> JK I HAVE ONE MORE THING TO SAY!!! ***!!!!!!This story is almost over!!!!!*** I am very close to writing the ending! So I will be updating one chapter every day until this is finished!!!! BE PREPARED!!!!!
> 
> Okay bye.

We made our way back above ground, and Papyrus happily bonded with as many humans as he could.  Everyone was bonding with humans, and the humans were all happy to talk to them.  The humans were telling the monsters about what's happened recently, catching them up.  The here was a light-hearted buzz in the air, bringing a smile to my face.  It made me so happy to see everyone together again, as it should have always been.

“So, what are we going to do now?” Monster Kid asked, running up to me and almost falling before I caught them.  “Thanks.”

“I guess now you do whatever you want.  There's no rule stating what you should do.”

“But we don't know what's up here.  How will we do what we want when everything is a mystery?”

Sans chuckled, “then I guess it’s time for some exploration.  Hey Sky,” he said, turning to me, “are there any monsters in the other parts of the world?”

“I'm actually not sure.  I've never been told about them if there was.”  Was there?  That was definitely something I needed to research on.

“Woah, it's possible there're more monsters?” Monster Kid said, his eyes lighting up.  “Maybe there's more like me!  With no arms!  We could form a band!”  He looked down then up again, smiling nervously, “or not, but still, it’d be so cool!  I'm gonna go ask my mom if we can travel to see if there are others!”  Monster Kid ran off, falling a few times before getting back up, his happiness never dropping.

“Wow, that is one excitable little dude,” I muttered, and Sans chuckled.

“Yeah, but he's great.  He's pretty chill with Papyrus and Undyne, although I'm not sure who he likes more.”  Undyne and Alphys walked up to us, “hey guys, what's up?”

“So, there's a lot of talk about monsters moving to other parts of the world.  Is that safe?” Undyne asked.

“I'm sure it is, why?” I asked.

Undyne turned a slight tint of pink, “well, Alphys and I had a great idea to move to Japan, because, you know, anime, but we don't know if it’s okay to do that, so we figured we’d ask you.”

“I mean, sure, but I would suggest learning the language and culture so you don't make a complete fool of yourself.”

“Alright, cool.  Let's do that.  Alphys, give us like two years and a lot of anime and we’ll be Japan pros in no time!”  Undyne grabbed Alphys’ hand and ran off again, most likely to find the nearest movie rental place.

“Would we move?” Sans asked after a few moments of silently staring at others run around excitedly.

“What?” I asked, looking at him in surprise.

“I mean, why stay near some place with such bad memories?  Yeah, there are the good ones, but whenever I look at Ebott all I can see is the personal hell every monster and fallen human went through.  I'm sure you don't think sunshine and rainbows whenever you see your old house, do you?”  I shook my head.  “Exactly, so why stay?  Why not go someplace new, with new memories and new people?”

“But what about everyone else?  What about Papyrus, and Alphys, and Undyne?  What about all your friends?  You can’t just leave them behind to start new.  No matter the bad memories, the good ones will always stay, and the bad ones just make you who you are.  Every time you look at Paps, do you think of every little thing that's gone wrong with him and you, or do you see the laughs you two have shared?  With me, do you see the arguments we’ve had, big or small, or do you see the good times?  It’s not the bad things that happen to you that define you, it’s what you make of them.”

Sans sighed, “I know, I know.  Honestly, what did I do to deserve you?  You're too good for me,” he said, smiling at me.

I shrugged, “maybe I just felt bad for you?  Who knows, I certainly don't.”  He rolled his eyes at me and lightly shoved my arm.  I laughed and glanced over his shoulder and caught a flash of something green in the distance.

I stopped smiling and Sans noticed, “is something wrong?”

“No, I just, um, excuse me,” I said, standing up and speed walking over to the green thing.  I tried to stare at where it was dead on, but it’d disappear.  I could only see it when I looked with my peripheral vision.  I finally reached where it was and glanced to the side and saw a flash before I felt a sharp pain in my side.

“Do you see what you’ve done?  You’ve ruined  _ everything _ !  Everything they’ve worked for, everything  _ I’ve  _ worked for.  You just don't when to stop, do you?” a voice hissed in my ear as I dropped to my knees, clenching my eyes shut.

“Why do you keep doing those?” I asked, my voice coming through clenched teeth.  “Why must you torment everyone?”

She chuckled, “oh, I'm not the one tormenting them.  You just wait, Skylar, you just wait.  Let's see how you explain this to your sweet little comedian.”  She laughed and I felt a cold feeling cover my body.  I saw my breath come out in a puff of air, reminding me of when I first entered Snowdin.  I gasped, trying to get air into my lungs, which felt as if they were being stabbed.

“Dammit, Chara,” I growled, “just leave us alone!”

_ “Not likely, _ ” she replied in my head.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again? This bitch is back, tell a friend. Or don't, it's okay.
> 
> Another thing, um, I may need to take a break until like Sunday or Monday bc hurricane Matthew is gonna hit where I live tomorrow so idk iff I'll lose power or not so yeah. I'm sorry I really wanna get this story out and done for you guys but yknow nature's a bitch.

I stood up, checking my side to make sure it wasn’t bleeding too badly, which, shockingly, it wasn’t bleeding at all.  I took in a deep breath, let it out slowly, and made my way back to Sans.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked me when I got there.  “What happened?  Was there something over there?”

 _“Don’t tell him anything,”_ Char hissed in my head.

“No, I thought I saw something, but it was nothing,” I lied.  It was shocking how easily I could lie to him about this kind of stuff.  You’d think I’d be more willing to tell him because I was being _possessed_ by some _demon child_ , but obviously not.

“So why did you kneel down?  It looked like something hit you.”

“No, I just got a wave of nausea for some reason.  I’m fine, everything’s fine,” I reassured him, knowing that nothing was fine.

He glared at me a bit before nodding, “alright if you say so.”  He turned back to the other monsters, and Papyrus walked up to us.

“THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!  EVERYONE IS SO NICE!  I’M SO GLAD WE GOT OUT!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

“Me too, bro,” Sans said, chuckling slightly at his brother's animated movements.  “I think this will be better for us.”

“I DO TOO, BROTHER!  BUT, WHERE WILL WE GO?”

“Whadda mean?  Do you want to go someplace else?”

“I MEAN, A CHANGE WOULD BE NICE,” Papyrus said, rubbing his hands together, “BUT IF YOU DON’T WANT TO LEAVE WE DON’T HAVE TO!” he added quickly.

“I’m not sure what we’re going to do yet, but I know we’ll figure it out.  Let’s just get settled here for a little while, get used to living above ground, and then we’ll make the decision, okay?”

“ALRIGHT BROTHER, THAT SOUNDS GOOD.”  Papyrus looked behind him and saw some children playing with Monster Kid, “OH, I’M GOING TO GO JOIN!”  He ran off, leaving Sans and me alone.

“Alright Sky, I think you need to tell me what really happened,” Sans said, looking towards me.

“What do you mean?” I asked nervously.

“You know what I’m talking about.  Tell me the real reason you went over there.  I can tell when you lie.”

I sighed, “I can’t,” I said quietly.

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t know what she’ll do if I tell you.”

 _“I’ll kill you, that’s what I’ll do,”_ Chara said, and in my mind, I could see her grinning.

“Who is ‘she?’” Sans asked.

“You know who she is.”

“Chara?”  I nodded.  “Shit, really?”  I nodded again.  “Fuck,” Sans hissed, “what do we do?”  I shrugged.  “Why aren’t you speaking?”  I shook my head and pointed to my mouth.  “You can’t?  What the hell does that mean?”

“It means that I’m stronger than her, and I’m in control now,” Chara said, using my voice as hers.  Sans’ eyes widened.  “Yup, and I’m going to revert everything back to how it was before she messed it up.  And I’m going to kill her, and maybe even you, just to make sure this doesn’t happen again.”


	56. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WTF I HAVENT UPDATED SINCE OCTOBER 7 HELLO DID YOU MISS ME I'M FUCKIN BACK BABY I LOVE YOU I'M SO SORRY FORGIVE ME.
> 
> Also, this is 4955 words love me

**This chapter is told in two POVs.  The first and main one is obviously Sky, but the second is [X].  If a paragraph begins with a * then it’s [X]’s POV.**

“Why are you doing this?” Sans asked.

“Because I’m trying to  _ help  _ you all, and you don’t seem to get it!” she yelled, and I glanced around to see if anyone was looking at us.  Undyne and Alphys were the only two close enough to hear our conversation, and they started to walk over to us.

“How in the hell will you help us?  The only thing you’ve done is kill everyone,” Sans said, talking loudly but not quite yelling.

“Is everything okay?” Undyne asked, coming over.

“No, we seem to have a bit of a problem,” Sans said, glaring at me.  I knew he wasn’t actually angry at me, but it felt like he was.  I hate being possessed.

“W-what is it?” Alphys asked, walking over to me.  “A-are you okay?  You look different.”

I got the same feeling as when Chara possessed me, a cold wave coming over my body and into my lungs.  “Sky?” Sans asked, walking over to me and touching my shoulder.  Where he touched, a burning sensation covered that area.  I gasped and fell to my knees, grabbing a fist full of grass.  “Skylar!”  Sans fell next to me, but not touching me.  “What’s going on?”

Undyne and Alphys got next to me as well, and I could feel the eyes of both monsters and humans on me.  I gulped and let out a breathy, “help me,” before falling forward and letting darkness take over.

 

*It’s lonely.  I’m lonely.  I miss my best friend.  Why did they have to turn into some murderous monster?  I miss when we used to mess around, playing funny pranks, ones that didn’t end up with them almost dead.  I wish I realized something was wrong when they suggested…  No, I’m not going to think about that.

*It feels different down here when no one’s around.  Colder, even.  Oh, why didn’t I just go with the rest of them?  Why must I torture myself to stay down here for the rest of my life?  They have to understand, even a little bit.  I know the comedian must, he’s been through this before.  He must at least  _ know  _ what is happening.

*No, I don’t think he does.  No one does.  No one understands what I’ve been through, what I’m  _ going  _ through.  None of them understand what will happen.  What she will do.

*Oh woe is me.  Boo hoo.  My life is so hard.

*No, you know what?  I’m going to help.  I’m going to stop her.  I’m sick and tired of living by her rules and following in their footsteps.  I won’t do it anymore.

*I’m going to help.

*I’m going to get out.

*And I’m going to get my soul back.

*But the first question is, how the hell will I get out of here?

 

When I came back to my senses, I was in a bed.  I had a painful throbbing in my head and it hurt to breathe, but I was alive.  I couldn’t hear Chara’s voice in my head, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t still there.  She was probably just waiting for when the best time to do, whatever she did earlier, again.

I sat up, fast at first but it made my head hurt worse, so I slowly sat up the rest of the way.  I glanced around the room and saw no one was in here, but there was a glass of water by the bed.  I picked it up and sipped slowly, coating my dry throat.  It felt like when you go outside at night and it’s cold and you breathe in cold air for a long time.

I looked around the room again, taking in more of the area, and saw it looked oddly familiar.  The layout looked somewhat like something I’ve seen before, but I couldn’t remember where.

I turned in the bed and moved the covers off my legs, standing up.  I got a headrush and fell, trying to catch myself on the bedside table but missing.  The headache worsened, so I waited for it to subside for a few moments before standing up and steadying myself on the table.  What happened?  Why am I so lightheaded?  I just remember my whole body going cold and then, nothing.  I woke up.  Where am I?  And why is it so familiar?

I could hear hushed chatter coming from somewhere, but where was it?  My sense of direction and distance was completely off, the door felt like it was miles away when in actuality it was maybe a yard or two away.  I knew how close it was, so why was it that the more I stared at it, the farther away it looked?  I went to take a step forward after my vision cleared a bit, but when I lifted my hand from the table, I guess I didn’t lift it high enough because I knocked the glass of water onto the floor.

I heard the chatter below me cease before another voice spoke up.  “I’m going to go check on Skylar,” it said.  There were footsteps, but they sounded really far away.  But then again they didn’t.  God, I’m so confused.  My head hurts.

“Skylar?  Why are you up?” he asked.  But who is he?  I can’t remember his name.  I tried to talk, but my mouth felt like it was filled with cotton.  God, can’t I do anything right?

“Hey,” he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, “c’mon, you need to lay back down.  We’ll get Alphys to check on you later.  Just go back to sleep.”  He put me back on the bed and covered me up, picking up the broken glass off the floor and going somewhere.  He came back some time later, it might have been a minute, it might have been an hour, I’m not sure.  But he came back with a washcloth and wiped up the remaining water on the floor.  He stood over me again and kissed my on my forehead before walking out the room.  I started at the ceiling until I was too tired to keep my eyes open anymore.

 

*Da— Asgore’s castle was in Hotlands, right?  It’s been so long since I’ve been there.  Why did he have a castle so far from home?

*Okay, so I’m here, but I can’t exactly get inside.  Who knew Fluffybuns took so many precautionary actions to ensure that his precious flowers wouldn’t be injured.  Whatever, I’ll just do whatever I do to get down there.

*Ahh, King Asgore.  The monster with the heart.  The man with the plan, but did the people know what that plan was?  Did the people know that he was killing humans and collecting their souls?  Would their knowledge of this have changed their minds on escaping?

*No, I don’t think so.  I think that, like all other life forms, monsters are selfish.  They only think of themselves.  They feign ignorance to the world around them, but when something happens to affect them directly, suddenly everyone must know about how they feel.

*No one cares.  Just shut up.

*There’s this lab that the royal scientist working in.  It’s where she made that annoying toaster on a wheel that controls every TV show.  But, do I go past the lab, or do I go into the lab to get to the castle?

*God, brain, think!

*Um, I think we go past it.  Yeah, let’s try that first.

 

I woke up again and saw Sans sitting next to my bed.  My head didn’t hurt anymore, and I could tell exactly where I was.  Kind of.

“Hey, I see you’ve come to your senses,” Sans said, stroking my hair out of my face.

“Yeah, um, where are we?” I asked, sitting up.

“This is your old house, the lady that lives here is Patty, she saw you fall and told us we could camp out in her house.”

A flashback of memories from when I lived here went by in my head, all from the good to the bad, but I ignored them.  “All of us?  I don’t think we’d all fit, unless the house somehow got bigger,” I mumbled to myself.

Sans chuckled, “no, just me, you, and Pap.  Undyne and Alphys were let in by some guy who was in the army, but really likes anime, so they’re good.  I’m not sure about the others, but I would assume they’re all okay too.”

_ Unless I completely fucked up and we’re all in danger.   _ I nodded and pushed the blankets off my legs, standing up.  “So, yo said that I had come to my senses.  What did you mean by that?”

“You woke up a while ago, and you were all kinds of messed up.  Like, your pupils were dilated and you were bumping into things and stumbling around the room. You were completely disorientated.”

“Oh,” I said, going over to the door, Sans following me.  I made a complete fool of myself.  Great.

“HELLO HUMAN!  ARE YOU OKAY?” Papyrus asked once we both came downstairs.

“Hey Papyrus, yeah, I’m okay.”

“OKAY, DO YOU NEED ME TO DO ANYTHING?”

I started to say no but then my stomach growled loudly.  I blushed, “um, could you make me something to eat?”

“OF COURSE!  ONE OF MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI’S COMING RIGHT UP!”

When Papyrus left to go to the kitchen, I sat down on the couch and sighed.  There was a headache building up behind my eyes.  Great.

“You okay?” Sans asked, sitting next to me.

“Yeah, I’m good, just have a slight headache.  I’m sure it’ll go away soon.”  I glanced over at Sans and saw his concerned face.  “Oh, come on, I’ll be fine.  Stop worrying.”

“I just, that’s what happened when Chara showed up.  What if she hasn’t left?”

_ Way ahead of you.   _ I looked over to him and gave him a small smile, “Sans, I love you, and I’m glad you care, but I think I’d know if she was bouncing around in my head.”  Maybe.

Sans sighed, “alright, you’re right.  I’ll lay off for a bit.”

“Thank you,” I said as Papyrus came out of the kitchen, holding a plate of spaghetti with steam rising off of it.

“HERE YOU GO, HUMAN!” Papyrus said, handing me the plate and a fork.  I thanked him and dug into the food, not realizing the extent of my hunger until I started eating.  I’m pretty sure I finished the plate in like, five seconds flat.

“Are you even tasting it?” Sans asked me, chuckling slightly.  I looked up to him but couldn’t answer because I had a full mouth.  I just squinted my eyes at him and then looked back at my plate.

Once I had finished it, I placed it on the coffee table in front of us and sighed, “that was great, Paps, thank you.”

Papyrus clapped his hands and cheered, “THANK YOU HUMAN!  I’M GLAD SOMEONE APPRECIATES MY COOKING!” he glared at Sans a little, who shrugged sheepishly.

The front door opened and Undyne, Alphys, Patty, and a younger boy, her son I’m assuming, walked in. Undyne and the son were talking animatedly about battle strategies, and Alphys was teaching Patty how to use her phone.

“Oh!” Patty said, looking at me, “I see that you’re awake.  Are you feeling better?”

I nodded my head, “yes ma’am.”  No.  “I don’t feel any,” I shrugged, “side effects or anything.”  I saw the side glare Sans gave me but ignored it.

“That’s good.  I don’t think you’ve met my son, Andrew.  He’s returned from the army recently.”

“Hello,” I said, standing out and holding my hand out to him.  He shook it,

“Hey, it’s nice to meet you.  Undyne has been telling me about how brave you are for freeing the monsters from the Underground.  I think it was a really brave thing to do, too.”

Brave, yeah right.  I dropped our hands and looked to the floor, “thank you,” I mumbled.  I looked up after a moment and saw Andrew smiling and blushing slightly.  I glanced to Sans and saw him glaring at Andrew.  I elbowed him and he looked at me and made the face like, ‘what?’  I rolled my eyes at him.

“Well, I’m going on a walk, try to clear my head and figure out what the hell happened earlier.”  I widened my eyes at Patty, unsure how she felt about cursing, but she waved it off.

“I’ll go with you,” Sans said, following me outside.

“Can I come too?” Andrew asked, but Sans immediately shot him down.

“No, she’ll be fine with me.  I need to talk to her privately.”  I raised an eyebrow at Sans but he just shrugged me off.

 

*Well, I finally made it into the castle.

*I forgot how long that was.

*No one was there, obviously, but when I entered the throne room, I wave of anger welled up inside me when I saw Mo一 Toriel’s throne covered with a sheet coated in dust over it.  It amazed me that I could feel anything at all, especially for someone like her.

*I’m so tired of being this soulless thing.  I’m tired of not being able to  _ feel _ .

*It’s quite a nuisance, to be honest.

*I’m pretty sure they left the barrier open for any late timers or if someone forgot something, so I’m probably going to be able to just walk out.

*I’ve been to the barrier before when I had to bring…  The barrier is nothing special.  It’s just a wall of magic, trapping us down here like animals.  I don’t know why people think it’s so amazing.  You’d think they’d think it was the worst thing ever, but they basically worship the thing.  But that’s just me.

 

“So,” I said, “did you get jealous of Andrew?”

“What?  No,” Sans said, but I could tell he was lying.

“Mhm, sure you weren’t.  So, what are we going to do, have you thought about it anymore?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Remember when we talked about leaving when we got Papyrus out of the Underground?  Have you thought about it?”

Sans sighed and kicked a pebble, “I mean, I don’t know.  I get what you said about memories and whatever, I just don’t know if the good memories outweigh the bad ones for me.  I remember all the resets, I remember all the genocide runs, and I remember all the pain and suffering Chara has brought us, and I just can’t.  I put up this front to make it seem like I’m okay so no one worries, but I’m really not.”  He was quiet for a few minutes, stuck in his thoughts, so I didn’t interrupt him.  “I think we’ll move, eventually.  We can stay for a while, but we’ll move.  It might be two years, it might be twenty, but eventually I’m going to have to get away from the memories.”

I nodded, “I get that.  That’s fine.  Thank you for, um, telling me about all of that.  I knew you remembered, but I guess I didn’t know the extent of it.”

“Yeah, whatever,” he grumbled, looking down, then looked up and me and smiled weakly, “let’s stop talking about this.  Do you wanna go back?  I didn’t realize how far out we went.”

I nodded and we turned around, but I had this feeling deep inside me that felt like something I couldn’t control, something bad.  It felt like anger, and a voice in my head said,  _ “coward,”  _ but I couldn’t tell if it was my own or someone else’s.

 

*It’s a lot brighter outside than I thought it would be.

*I’m finally out.  Halle-freaking-lujah.

*Now where is everybody?  I know they couldn’t have gotten far.  It’s only been a day.  Right?  I’m not sure.  I just know I’m tired.

*Tired of walking.  Tired of talking.  Tired of living in this body.  Tired of breathing

*I’m just tired, and I don’t really want to do this, but I have some things to do before I leave, so.

*I sighed before making my way down Mt. Ebott.  Time to go look for everyone.  But there’s only one person I really need to see.

*Skylar, just wait.

*I’m coming for you.

 

“So, what do we do after this?” Sans asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Um,” I thought for a moment before shrugging, “I honestly have no clue.  I guess we could just,” I shrugged again.  “I have no clue what to do.  I guess we could see where life takes us?”

Sans nodded, “alright.”

We walked a little more before my stomach growled and I blushed.

“Someone sounds like they’re hungry,” Sans said, grinning at me.  “I guess Paps’ spaghetti didn’t hold you off for too long.”

We turned around and started our way back to Patty’s house.  When we were about halfway, I got a terrible headache and had to stop.  I leaned against a nearby tree and pressed the heel of my hands against my eyes.

“Are you okay?” Sans asked me once he noticed I wasn’t walking beside him.  I breathed in deeply and let it out slowly.  “Hey,” Sans put a hand on my back, “what happened?”

I moved my hands from my eyes and looked up.  When I looked at Sans, the headache got worse, so I had to look down.  “I got another headache, but I’ll be fine.  It’ll go away in a bit.  Let me just stay here, if you want to go ahead you can.  I’ll be there in a minute.”

“I don’t want to leave you.  What if something happens like when you woke up the first time?”

I rolled my eyes, anger and annoyance filling me.  I looked up and glared at him, “I’ll be fine, Sans.  Just go, you’re making it worse.”

Sans recoiled back a bit, a flash of hurt in his eyes, but it quickly went away.  He nodded, “alright, fine.  I guess I’ll see you at Patty’s house.  Call me if you need anything.”

I watched him walk away, and when he was no longer in my sight, my headache almost went away.  Almost.  I pushed myself off the tree and started to walk toward the direction of the house when a voice in my head started talking.

_ “Why would you go back?  You won’t be happy.  Listen to me, do what I say.  I’ll make you the happiest you’ve ever been.” _

Hearing the voice made me stop, a wave of serenity washed out, and it made me want to listen.  But, in the back of my mind, I knew there was something sinister about the voice.

_ “Listen to me.  I know what you’re going through.  All your self-doubt, self-hatred, everything.  I can put an end to it.” _

I sighed and continued walking, the headache coming back a little stronger.  I eventually made it back to Patty’s house, wincing in pain every time the voice in my head yelled at me to stop walking and to listen to it and to turn around, it made the headache worse.

“HELLO HUMAN!” Papyrus said loudly, poking his head out from the kitchen.  I winced slightly, something he didn’t notice.  “HOW WAS YOUR WALK?”

“Fine,” I said quietly, walking to the stairs and trying to get away from his loud voice, but he followed me.

“HAVE YOU SEEN SANS?  HE HASN’T COME BACK YET AND I MADE HIM SOME SPAGHETTI, AND YOU AS WELL IN CAUSE YOU WERE HUNGRY FROM YOUR WALK, BUT HE DIDN’T RETURN WITH YOU I SEE AND I JUST DON’T WANT IT TO GO CO一”

“Papyrus!”  I yelled, making him go quiet.  “Will you please shut up for once?  God, all you do is talk and talk and talk about anything and everything and it’s so fucking annoying!”  I turned away from him and stomped up the stairs, not turning around to see his face.

Why did I do that?  What is wrong with me?  I would never snap at Papyrus, why did I just do that?

I opened the door and walked over to the bed, immediately flopping onto it and sighing deeply.

I laid on the bed for a while before there was a knock on the door.  “What?” I said, my voice curt.

“U-uh, hey.  Are you okay?” Alphys, walking into the room, asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“O-oh, if you’re sure,” she said.

“Well,” I said, sitting up.  “I have a headache.  Do you have anything for that?”

“W-well, I could get you something, if you’d like?”

“Obviously, that’s why I asked.”  I rolled my eyes and laid back on the bed.  I heard a pause before Alphys shuffled away.  Moments later, I could hear her footsteps.  She walked up beside me and placed a glass of water and two painkillers on the bedside table.  “Thanks,” I said, sitting up and taking them.  “Where’s Undyne?”

“Oh, um, I’m not sure, a-actually.  She went somewhere a while ago but didn’t tell me, and hasn’t returned yet.”

“Oh, okay.  If you’re, like, lonely, or whatever, and want to stay in here, I don’t care.  I’m just going to go to sleep so,” I said, shrugging and laying back down.

“Okay, d-do you mind if I watch Mew Mew Kissy Cutie?”

“Yes,” I groaned, rolling over to look at her.  “For the love of God please do not play that, it’s so annoying.”

“O-oh,” Alphys said sadly.  “Um, I think I have to do something, actually.”

“Alright, whatever,” I said, rolling back over and maneuvering myself to where I was under the blankets.

_ “You’ve made her upset, now go for it.” _

I rolled my eyes again before falling asleep.

 

*What is that comedian doing?  Isn’t he supposed to be with Skylar?  He normally hovers and never leaves her alone.  But she did piss him off, so I guess I understand.

*But why is he  _ here _ ?  He shouldn’t be  _ here _ , he needs to be with Skylar.  Why isn’t he with Skylar?

*But maybe this might help?  Maybe I can get to her without him interfering, but I  _ need  _ him there.  It’s better to hit two birds with one stone than waste ammo, right?

*He’s moving.  I have a strong desire to follow him, to see what he’s up to.  I’m going.  I guess I’ll report back when I find out what’s happening.

 

*He’s talking to Grillby.  They’re talking about Skylar.  Why is he talking to Grillby about Skylar?  Does Grillby even know her?  I’ve never seen the two together.  Shouldn’t he talk  _ about Skylar  _ to someone who knows Skylar?

*I’m going to relay what they’re saying.

*Sans:  “I’m worried about Sky.  Something’s obviously wrong, and she won’t tell me.”

*Grillby:  “Maybe something isn’t wrong?”

*Sans:  “But I  _ know  _ something is!”

*Grillby:  “What makes you think that?”

*Sans:  “She keeps getting these headaches, like the one she got when Chara entered her body.  And she’s been… acting strange.  She would never snap at me like she did today.  And Paps called me a little while ago and said she snapped at him too!”

*Grillby:  “Maybe nothing is wrong.  Maybe you should bring this up with her, tell her you’re concerned, maybe she’s just snapping because she all of this has happened too fast and she doesn’t know how to deal with it.”

*Sans sighed and then said:  “I guess you’re right.  Yeah, let me go do that now.  Thanks, Grillbz.”

*Sans and Grillby parted ways and I peaked out from behind the tree I was hiding behind.  I guess I just go where Skylar is now.  If I move quick enough, I can follow Sans and not have to find where they’re staying.  But I have an idea where she is.

 

I woke up to Sans shaking me.  When I sat up and opened my eyes fully, I immediately had to squint them because the headache had somehow gotten worse.

“Why the fuck did you yell at my brother?” Sans asked, his voice harsh.  When he saw me squinting, he let up a little.  “What did he do to you?”

“He wouldn’t shut up,” I said through clenched teeth.  “So, I just had to tell him to hush.”

I looked over to Sans, whose body was tense and eye glowing blue.  “And Alphys said he were rude to her as well.  What in the hell has gotten into you?”

_ Chara.  Chara has gotten into me.   _ “Nothing, I’m just tired of all of this bullshit from you guys.

_ “Kill him,”  _ the voice in my head cried,  _ “kill him, for your sake and mine.” _

Sans shook his head at me, “you’re unbelievable.  I called Undyne and she’s on her way here now.  I wouldn’t want to be in your shoes right now.”

_ I hope she kills me.  I don’t deserve to live.   _ “I’m not scared of the fucking tuna fish.  Leave me alone, I have a killer headache.”

Sans rolled his eyes, “are you blaming all of this on a  _ headache _ ?  You’re ridiculous.  You always have an excuse for everything you do.  Why don’t you just man up and take the responsibility for your actions?”

I couldn’t hear Sans’ lecture of the constant chatter of the voice in my head.  “Oh my God, shut up,” I groaned, causing Sans to stop mid-sentence.

He glared at me and grabbed me by my shirt, lifting me up a bit.  “What?  You have some nerve, you fucking一”

_ “Kill him, kill him, KILL HIM!”  _ the voice yelled, causing my to squeeze my eyes shut and push Sans off of me.

I stepped off of the bed and over him, running out the room, down the stairs, and into the living room.  Undyne was just walking into the house when I came down, and she glared at me.  “You一” she started, but I ran past her and out of the house.

I ran and ran, ignoring everything and everyone, feeling as I did the day I decided to jump into Mt. Ebott.  Scared, alone, depressed.  I wanted nothing more than to end all of my pain and suffering then, and that’s all I want now.

I didn’t stop running until I made it to the base of Mt. Ebott, where I collapsed onto the ground and started sobbing.  I heard footsteps behind me but didn’t dare look up to see who it was.

_ “How do you feel?”  _ the voice in my head asked me.

“I feel terrible,” I said out loud, ignoring how insane the person behind me may think I was.  I could feel their confused stare on me.

_ “And why is that?” _

“All I’ve done since I fell down that fucking mountain is cause problems.  I’m just trouble wherever I go, and that’s all I cause.”

“That’s not true,” the person behind me, Sans, said.  I felt his presence get closer to me and heard some shuffling, and I figured he was kneeling beside me.

_ “And do you want to know how to end that?” _

“How?”

_ “Do what I tell you to do.  Are you willing to do that?  Are you willing to give up on everything and do as I say?” _

“If it means getting out of this hell, then yes.  I’ll do anything.”

_ “Stand up and turn around.  There is someone who wants to talk to you.” _

I stood and turned around, not paying any mind to Sans, who had stood up as well.

_ “Walk forward.” _

I followed directions, like a mindless slave, and walked to a tree, where something popped out.  Flowey.

“Hello, Skylar,” he said, smiling at me.  “I see you’ve finally given into Chara’s way.”

“What?” Sans asked, shocked.  “She’s still in there?”

“Of course,” Flowey answered.  I was too shocked to do anything besides stare.  “She’s been in her this whole time, talking to Skylar, telling her what to do.  Even telling her how to feel.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sans barked at me, but I couldn’t answer.  I just shrugged.

“Skylar,” Flowey said to me, and I looked at him.  “Tell me what you want to do.”

“I want to be free of this pain,” I said, my voice cracking.

“And do you know how to do that?”  I shook my head.  “Trust us.  Trust me and Chara, we’ll get you how you want to be.”

I looked over to Sans with tears in my eyes, “help me.  I don’t know what to do.”

Sans just looked sadly at me, “I can’t do anything, this is all you.”

“But how can I trust them?  They’ve done nothing to earn it, but I feel like I have to.”

“So do it.  Trust them.  Have them help you.”

“But what if I agree and something bad happens?  Chara has done nothing but torture and torment me, and I can’t trust Flowey because they’re friends.  Help me.”

“I can’t, Skylar.  If you feel that it is the best to believe Chara and to help her, go ahead.  I can’t stop you.  I would rather you kill the monsters than go through this pain.”

“How could you say that?  You wouldn’t be the one living with the guilt of killing an entire race off.  I love you, all of you guys, I can’t just kill you.”

“I would rather die than to see you kill yourself over and over trying to make us happy when I know you’re not.  I know you’ve been questioning everything since you fell down here the first time.  You always mentioned how good you were at reading people, and I guess I’m good at it too because I can see how bad you’re still hurting, and it hurts me.  If you choose to go with Chara, to end this suffering, it’s okay.  I forgive you.”

I stared at the ground, tears pooling out of my eyes.  I weighed out the odds for a long time, before sighing and lifting my head.

_ “So?”  _ Chara asked me.

“I trust you.  End my suffering.”

_ “Will do.” _

Sans grabbed my and pulled me into a long hug, kissing my forehead.  I heard something familiar, something I hadn’t heard in a long time, and then something like a button being pushed.  Sans whispered into my ear, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” I said back before the world went dark.

 

*The year is 201X.  I watched the opening of Mt. Ebott closely, waiting to see if anyone would fall.  I saw a silhouette of a girl stand at the opening before jumping down.  She landed harshly, and at a weird angle.  I waited for a few moments before going over and checking her pulse.

*None.

*I guess she got what she really wanted after all.  This really was the end of Skylar May. 


	57. Surprise

You didn’t think I’d  _ actually  _ leave it off like that, right?  I mean, how cruel do you think I am?


	58. The True Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read this fully. It isn't the exact same as the other ending, some things are differently.

**This chapter is told in two POVs.  The first and main one is obviously Sky, but the second is [X].  If a paragraph begins with a * then it’ [X]’s POV.**

 

“Why are you doing this?” Sans asked.

“Because I’m trying to  _ help  _ you all, and you don’t seem to get it!” she yelled, and I glanced around to see if anyone was looking at us.  Undyne and Alphys were the only two close enough to hear our conversation, and they started to walk over to us.

“How in the hell will you help us?  The only thing you’ve done is kill everyone,” Sans said, talking loudly but not quite yelling.

“Is everything okay?” Undyne asked, coming over.

“No, we seem to have a bit of a problem,” Sans said, glaring at me.  I knew he wasn’t actually angry at me, but it felt like he was.  I hate being possessed.

“W-what is it?” Alphys asked, walking over to me.  “A-are you okay?  You look different.”

I got the same feeling as when Chara possessed me, a cold wave coming over my body and into my lungs.  “Sky?” Sans asked, walking over to me and touching my shoulder.  Where he touched, a burning sensation covered that area.  I gasped and fell to my knees, grabbing a fist full of grass.  “Skylar!”  Sans fell next to me, but not touching me.  “What’s going on?”

Undyne and Alphys got next to me as well, and I could feel the eyes of both monsters and humans on me.  I gulped and let out a breathy, “help me,” before falling forward and letting the darkness take over.

 

*It’s lonely.  I’m lonely.  I miss my best friend.  Why did they have to turn into some murderous monster?  I miss when we used to mess around, playing funny pranks on the other monsters, ones that wouldn’t end up with them almost dying.  I wish I realized something was wrong when they suggested… No.  I’m not going to think about that.

*It feels different down here when no one’s around.  Colder, even.  Oh, why didn’t I just go with the rest of them?  Why must I torture myself to stay down here for the rest of my life?  They have to understand, even a little bit.  I know the comedian must, he’s been through this before.  He must at least  _ know _ what is happening.

*No, I don’t think he does.  No one does.  No one understands what I’ve been through, what I’m  _ going  _ through.  None of them understand what will happen.  What they will do.

*Oh, woe is me.  Boo hoo.  My life is so hard.

*No, you know what?  I’m going to help.  I’m going to stop her.  I’m sick and tired of living by their rules and following in their footsteps.  I won’t do it anymore.

*I’m going to help.

*I’m going to get out.

*And I’m going to get my friend back.

*But the first question is, how the heck will I get out of here?

 

When I came back to my senses, I was in a bed.  I had a painful throbbing in my head and it hurt to breathe, but I was alive, thankfully.  I couldn’t hear Chara’s voice in my head, but that didn’t she wasn’t still there.  She was probably just waiting for when the best time to do, whatever she did earlier, again.

I sat up, fast at first but it made my head hurt worse, so I slowly sat up the rest of the way.  I glanced around the room and saw no one was in here, but there was a glass of water by the bed.  I picked it up and sipped slowly, coating my dry throat.  It felt like when you go outside at night and it’s cold and you breathe in the air for a long time.

I looked around the room again, taking in more of the area, and saw that it looked oddly familiar.  The layout looked like something I’ve seen before, but I couldn’t remember where.

I turned in the bed and moved the covers off my legs, standing up.  I got a headrush and almost fell, but caught myself on the bedside table.  I steadied myself, why am I so lightheaded?  What happened?  I just remember my whole body going cold and then, nothing.  I woke up.  And where am I?  Why is it so familiar?

I could hear hushed chatter coming from somewhere, but where was it?  My sense of direction and distance was completely off, the door felt like it was miles away when in actuality it was maybe a yard or two away.  I knew how close it was, and yet the more I stared at it, the farther it looked.  I went to take a step forward after my vision wasn’t as fuzzy, but when I lifted my hand from the table, I guess I didn’t lift it high enough because I knocked the glass of water onto the floor.

I heard the chatter downstairs cease before another voice spoke up.  “I’m gonna go check on Skylar,” it said.  There were footsteps, but they sounded really far away.  But then they didn’t.  God, I’m so confused.  My head hurts.

“Skylar?  Why are you up?” he asked.  But who is he?  I can’t remember his name.  I tried to talk, but my mouth felt like it was filled with cotton.  “Hey,” he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, “c’mon, you need to lay back down.  We’ll get Alphys to check on you later.  Just go back to sleep.”  He put me back on the bed and covered me up, picking up the broken glass off the floor and going somewhere.  He came back some time later, it might have been a minute, it might have been an hour, I’m not sure.  But he came back with a washcloth and wiped up the remaining water on the floor.  He stood over me again and kissed me on my forehead before walking out the room.  I stared at the ceiling until I was too tired to keep my eyes open anymore.

 

* Da— Asgore’s castle was in Hotlands, right?  It's been so long since I’ve been there.  Why did he have the castle so far from our home?

*Okay, so I’m here, but I can’t exactly get inside.  Who knew the Fluffybuns took so many precautionary actions to ensure that his precious flowers will not be injured.  Whatever, I’ll just, do whatever I do to get down there.

*Ahh, King Asgore.  The monster with the heart.  The man with the plan, but did the people know what that plan was?  Did the people know that he was killing humans and collecting their souls?  Would their knowledge of this have changed their minds on escaping?

*No, I do not think so.  I think that, like all other forms of life, monsters are hopeful.  They don't think of the bad things, but of the good.  They will believe that the humans willingly gave their souls to help them escape, or that they were just lying there and someone happened to pick them up.

*They hold onto this hope because it is the last thing they have.

*There’s this lab that the royal scientist worked in.  It’s where she made that annoying robot guy who controls every single TV show.  But, do I go past the lab, or go into the lab to get to the castle?

*God, brain, think!

*Um, I think we go past it.  Yeah, let’s try that first.

 

I woke up again and saw Sans sitting next to my bed.  My head didn’t hurt anymore, and I could tell exactly where I was.  Kind of.

“Hey, I see you’ve come to your senses,” Sans said, stroking my hair out of my face.

“Yeah, um, where are we?” I asked, sitting up.

“This is your old house, the lady that lives here is Patty, she saw you fall and told us we could camp out in her house.”

“All of us?  I don’t think we’d all fit, unless the house somehow got bigger,” I mumbled to myself.

Sans chuckled, “no, just me, you, and Pap.  Undyne and Alphys were let in by some guy who was in the army, but really likes anime, so they’re good.  I’m not sure about the others, but I would assume they’re all okay too.”

I nodded and pushed the blankets off my legs, standing up.  “So, you said that I had come to my senses.  What did you mean by that?”

“You woke up a while ago, and you were all kinds of fucked up.  Like, your pupils were dilated and you were bumping into things and stumbling around the room.  You were completely disorientated.”

“Oh,” I said, going over to the door, Sans following me.

“HELLO HUMAN!  ARE YOU OKAY?” Papyrus asked once we both came downstairs.

“Hey Papyrus, yeah, I’m okay.”

“OKAY,  DO YOU NEED ME TO DO ANYTHING?”

I started to say no but then my stomach growled loudly.  I blushed, “um, could you make me something to eat?”

“OF COURSE!  MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI COMING RIGHT UP!”

When Papyrus left to go to the kitchen, I sat down on the couch and sighed.  There was a headache forming behind my eyes.

“You okay?” Sans asked, sitting next to me.

“Yeah, I’m good, just have a slight headache.  I’m sure it’ll go away soon.”  I glanced over at Sans and saw his concerned face.  “Oh, come on, I’ll be fine.  Stop worrying.”

“I just, that’s what happened when Chara showed up.  What if she hasn’t left?”

I looked over to him and gave a small smile, “Sans, I love you, and I’m glad you care, but I think I’d know if she was bouncing around in my head.”

Sans sighed, “alright, you’re right.  I’ll lay off for a bit.”

“Thank you,” I said as Papyrus came out of the kitchen, holding a plate of spaghetti with steam rising off of it.

“HERE YOU GO, HUMAN!” Papyrus said, handing me the plate and a fork.  I thanked him and dug into the food, not realizing the extent of my hunger until I started eating.  I’m pretty sure I finished the plate in like, five seconds flat.

“Are you evening tasting it?” Sans asked me, chuckling slightly.  I looked up to him but couldn’t answer because I had a full mouth.  I just squinted my eyes at him and then looked back to my plate.

Once I had finished it, I placed it on the coffee table in front of us and sighed, “that was great, Paps, thank you.”

Papyrus clapped his hands and cheered, “THANK YOU HUMAN!  I’M GLAD SOMEONE APPRECIATES MY COOKING!” he glared at Sans a little, who shrugged sheepishly.

The front door opened and Undyne, Alphys, Patty, and a younger boy, her son I’m assuming, walked in.  Undyne and the son were talking animatedly about battle strategies, and Alphys was teaching Patty to use her phone.

“Oh!” Patty said, looking at me,  “I see that you’re awake.  Are you feeling better?”

I nodded my head, “yes ma’am.  I don’t feel any,” I shrugged, “side effects or anything.”  I saw the side glare San gave me but ignored it.

“That’s good.  I don’t think you’ve met my son, Andrew.  He’s returned from the army recently.”

“Hello,” I said, standing up and holding out my hand.  He shook it.

“Hey, it’s nice to meet you.  Undyne has been telling me about how brave you are for freeing the monsters from the Underground.  I think it was a really brave thing to do, too.”

I blushed and dropped our hands, looking down at the floor.  “Thank you,” I mumbled.  I looked up after my blush had died down and saw Andrew smiling and blushing slightly.  I glanced to Sans and saw him glaring at Andrew.  I elbowed him and he looked to me and made the face like, ‘what?’  I rolled my eyes at him.

“Well, I’m going to go walk around, try to clear my head and figure out what the hell happened earlier.”  I widened my eyes at Patty, unsure how she felt about cursing, but she waved me off.

“I’ll go with you,” Sans said, following me outside.  I raised an eyebrow at him but let him go with me.

 

*Well, I finally made my way into the castle.

*I forgot how long that walk was.

*No one was there, obviously, but when I entered the throne room, I teared up at the sight of Moー Toriel’s throne covered with a sheet coated in dust over it.  It amazed me that I could feel anything at all, especially for someone like her.  Whatever, let’s just get out of here.  I’m so tired of this place.

*I’m so tired of being this soulless being.  I’m tired of not being able to  _ feel _ .

*It’s quite a nuisance, to be honest.

*I’m pretty sure they left the barrier open for any late timers or if someone forgot something, so I’m probably able to just walk out.

*I’ve been to the barrier before, it’s nothing great.  It’s just a wall of magic keeping us from exiting.  I don’t know why people think it’s so amazing.  You’d think they’d think it’s the worst thing ever.  That’s how they made me feel about it.

 

“So,” I said, “did you get jealous of Andrew?”

“What?  No,” Sans said, but I could tell he was lying.

“Mhm, sure you weren’t.  So, what are we going to do, have you thought about it anymore?”

“What do you mean?”

“Remember when we talked about leaving when we got Papyrus out of there?  Have you had any more thoughts about it?”

Sans sighed and kicked a pebble, “I mean, I don't know.  I get what you said about memories and such, I just don't know if the good memories outweigh the bad ones for me.  I remember all the resets, I remember all the genocide runs, and I remember all the pain and suffering that Chara has brought to us, and I just can’t.  I put up this front to make it seem like I'm fine so no one worries, but I'm really not.”  He was quiet for a few minutes, stuck in his thoughts, and I didn't interrupt him.  “I think we will move, eventually.  We can stay for a while, but we’ll move.  It might be two years, it may be twenty, but eventually I'm going to have to get away from the memories.”

I nodded, “I get that.  It's fine.  Thank you for, um, telling me about all of that.  I knew you remembered, but I guess I didn't know the extent of it.”

He smiled weakly at me, “let's stop talking about this.  Do you want to go back?  I didn't realize how far out we went.”

I nodded and we turned around, but I had this feeling deep inside me that felt like something I couldn't control.  It felt like anger or something, and a voice in my head said,  _ “coward,”  _ but I couldn't tell if it was my own or someone else’s.

 

*It’s a lot brighter outside than I thought it would be.

*I’m finally out.  Halle-freaking-lujah.

*Now where is everybody?  I know they couldn’t have gotten far.  It’s only been a day.  Right?  I’m not sure.  I just know I’m tired.

*Tired of walking.  Tired of talking.  Tired of having to do everything.

*I’m just tired, and I don’t really want to do this, but I have some things to do before I go, so.

*I sighed before making my way down Mt. Ebott.  Time to go look for everyone.  But there’s only one person I really need to see.

*Skylar, just wait.

*I’m coming to help.

 

“So, what do we do after this?” Sans asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Um,” I thought for a moment before shrugging, “I honestly have no clue.  I guess we could just,” I shrugged again.  “I just honestly have no clue what to do.  I guess we could see where life takes us?”

Sans nodded, “alright.”

We walked a little more before my stomach growled and I blushed.

“Sounds like someone’s still hungry,” Sans said, grinning at me.  “I guess Paps’ spaghetti didn’t help too much.”

We turned around and started our way back to Patty’s house.  When we were about halfway, I got a terrible headache and had to stop.  I leaned against a nearby tree and pressed the heel of my hands against my eyes.

“Are you okay?” Sans asked me once he noticed that I wasn’t next to him.

I breathed in deeply and let it out slowly.

“Hey,” Sans put a hand on my back, “what happened?”

I moved my hands from my eyes and looked up.  When I looked at Sans, the headache got worse, so I had to look down.  “I got another one of those terrible headaches.  I’ll be fine, it’ll go away in a bit.  Let me just sit here.  If you want to go ahead you can, I’ll be there in a minute.”

“I don’t want to leave you.  What if something happens like when you woke up the first time?”

“It’s just a headache, Sans, I’ll be fine.  You can go ahead.”

Sans hesitated before nodding.  He kissed me on the forehead and stepped back.  “I guess I’ll see you back at Patty’s house.  Call me if you need any help.”

I waited for his footsteps fade away before I looked up again.  When I looked up, my headache almost completely went away.  I pushed myself off the tree and started to walk toward the direction of the house when a voice in my head started talking.

_ “Why would you go back?  You won’t be happy.  Listen to me, do what I say.  I’ll make you the happiest you’ve ever been.” _

For some reason, the voice that was talking sent a wave of serenity washed over me, which made me want to listen to the voice.  But there was also something sinister about the voice.

I ignored it and continued on my way, but the headache came back stronger this time.

_ “Listen to me.  I’m telling you, what I’m saying could be a lot better than whatever you could do with those  _ monsters _.” _

I ignored the voice still and just walked, dealing with the pain of my headache.  I eventually made it back to Patty’s house, wincing in pain every time the voice in my head yelled at me to stop walking and to listen to them and to turn around, it made my headache worse.

“HELLO HUMAN!” Papyrus said loudly, poking his head out from the kitchen.  I winced slightly, hoping he didn’t notice, but he did.  “ARE YOU OKAY?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.  Just a headache.  I’m going to go lie down.  Where’s Sans?”

“I’M NOT SURE, ACTUALLY.  I HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER.”

“Okay, thank you.  If you see Sans, tell him where I am.”  I didn’t wait for his reply, I just trudged up the stairs and to my room.  I opened the door and immediately flopped onto the bed and sighed deeply.

I laid for a while before there was a knock on the door.  “Come in,” I groaned, rolling over to look at the door.

“U-uh, hey.  Are you okay?” Alphys, walking into the room, asked.

“Yeah, this headache is killing me.  I’ll be fine.”

“O-oh, I could give you something for it, i-if you’d like.”

I sat up and smiled slightly, “god, that’d be amazing.  Yes, please.”

Alphys held up a finger and left for a minute.  She came back holding a glass of water and held one cupped hand out.  “H-here you go,” Alphys said, placing the pills in my hand and handing me the water.

“You are an angel,” I said, throwing all the pills into my mouth and gulping them down with some water.  “Thank you so much.  Hopefully, this works soon.  Where’s Undyne?”

“U-um, I’m not sure, a-actually.  She went somewhere a little while ago but didn’t tell me, and hasn’t returned yet.”

“Oh, do you want to hang out with me?  I might not be very talkative because this headache, but I’ll keep you company.”

“O-okay, sure.  D-do you mind if I watch Mew Mew Kissy Cutie?”

“Nah, it’ll be fine.  I’ll probably just try to go to sleep, to be honest.  If you don’t mind.”

“N-no, it’s okay.”  Alphys pulled the disc out of her lab coat pocket and put it into the TV that was in this room that I hadn’t noticed before.

_ “Kill her.  She’s distracted.  Do it, Undyne isn’t here, no one will notice.” _

I ignored the voice and pulled the covers from under me and laid down, closing my eyes and trying to go to sleep.

 

*What is that Comedian doing?  Isn’t he supposed to be with Skylar?  He normally likes to be around her.  I was very shocked he agreed to leave her.

*But why is he  _ here _ ?  He shouldn’t be  _ here _ , he needs to be with Skylar.  Why aren’t you with Skylar?

*But maybe this will help?  Maybe I can get to her without him getting in the way, but I  _ need  _ him there.  I  _ need  _ him to be there to witness this.  If not for me, for Skylar.

*He’s moving.  I have a strong desire to follow him, to see what he’s up to.  I’m going.  I guess I’ll report back when I find out what’s happening.

 

*He’s talking to the fire dude.  I believe his name is Grillby, but I don’t really know.  Who names their child Grillby?  Like, I know he’s made of fire, but he’s not a grill.  

*They’re talking about… Skylar.  What?  Why is he talking to Grillby about Skylar?  What the hell does he know about Skylar?  Shouldn’t Sans be talking to, I don’t know, someone who actually knows Skylar?

*I’m going to relay what they’re saying:

*Sans:  “I’m worried about Sky.  Something’s obviously wrong, and she won’t tell me.”

*Grillby:  “Maybe something isn’t wrong?”

*Sans:  “But I  _ know  _ something is!”

*Grillby:  “What makes you think that?”

*Sans:  “She keeps getting these headaches, like the one she got when Chara entered her body earlier.  And she’s just… acting strange.”

*Grillby:  “I see.  Well, maybe you should ask her about this because I’m not sure what to tell you.”

*Sans sighed and then said:  “I guess you’re right.  Yeah, let me go do that now.  Thanks, Grillbz.”

*Sans and Grillby parted ways and I peeked around from the tree I was hiding behind.  Wait, why did I have to hide behind a tree?  They couldn’t have been able to see me.  Whatever, why sneak when you can’t feel sneaky?

*So, I guess I just go to where Skylar is now?  If I move fast enough, I can catch up with Sans and won’t have to spend forever trying to find where they’re staying at.  Although I have an idea.

 

I woke up to Sans shaking me.  When I sat up and opened my eyes fully, I had to immediately had to squint them shut because my headache had somehow gotten worse.

“Hey,” Sans said in his normal voice, but when he saw me wince he quieted down.  “Hey, are you okay?”

I shook my head slightly, “my head is killing me.  Alphys got me some medicine earlier and I guess it hasn’t worked.”

He placed a hand on my back and rubbed it, which calmed me down a bit.  “Do you need me to do anything?”

_ “Kill him.  Please, for you and me, just  _ kill him _.” _

“No!” I shouted, standing up and clenching my teeth.  “I won’t stop telling me what to do.”

“What?  Skylar, tell me what’s happening!” he said, standing up behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

_ “You can’t hold me back for very long, you know.  Deep down, you know I’m stronger than you.  I’ll take control, and everyone will die.  I  _ always  _ win.” _

I balled my fists by my sides and turned towards Sans, “please, she won’t stop talking to me, and my head is killing me, and I can’t do this right now.  This is not what I wanted when I helped everyone get out the Underground.”

_ “So why did you let them out.  You shouldn’t have, it wasn’t your place to do that. And now you see what you’ve done.  This is what you deserve.” _

“Shut up!” I yelled, throwing my balled fists onto my temples and sinking to my knees.

Sans sat next to me, “Sky, please,” he whispered, but I couldn’t hear him over the yelling that what happening in my head.  He started to say something else but I just stood up and walked out of the room.

Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Patty, and Andrew were all sitting in the living room, staring at me when I came down.  “Are you okay?” Patty asked me, but I ignored them and walked outside.

Sans followed me, calling my name out after me as I walked to the base of Mt. Ebott.  Once I got there, I just stood, staring up at the top.

“What do you want me to do?” I asked, ignoring Sans when he walked up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

_ “I want you to listen to me.  I know what is best for you, not them.  I've been in your position before, I know what you must do.” _

“And what is that?”

_ “Kill them.” _

“No!  Why would I do that?  What could that possibly solve?”

_ “The monsters are what are really keeping you from doing what you need to do.  You're a human, your job is to save the humans.  Why are you helping these things when you could be helping your own kind?” _

“Because the times have changed.  It's not how it used to be, humans can learn to be friends with the monsters.”

_ “Don't you remember  _ anything  _ about the past?  Their past?  Ours?  Humans are  _ terrified  _ of monsters, of their magic, of their power.  What makes you think you can change hundreds of years of fear and torment?  You're just a child.” _

“Shut up!” I yelled, grabbing the sides of my head. I groaned and turned around, facing Sans.  “Please, she won't stop.  She keeps telling me these things and I can't take it.  I don't want this. I didn't want this.”  Sams went to grabbed my hands but I saw something from the corner of my eye and yanked to the side.

“What is it?” Sans asked, turning around.  The thing disappeared.

I walked over to where it was poking behind a tree.  “What the—?  Flowey?”

“Um, hi,” he said, moving better into my view.  “So, I see Chara found you.”

“What?”

“The buzzing gnat in your head.  She’s telling you to kill the monsters, am I right?”  I nodded, “yeah, I figured.  She tried to do that to me once, well, she didn’t get  _ inside  _ my head but she did try to tell me to hurt some people.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Chara, when she was still… human, I guess, she was fine at first, all nice and happy and caring, but later on I guess she got… evil.  Her whole demeanor changed, she started acting strange.”

“How?” I asked.  The voice in my head, Chara, had gone quiet like she was listening too.

“She started talking about things, dark things.  She asked me to go on these ‘adventures’ with here where we’d go around and bully the other monsters.”

“What do you mean?”

Flowey had a sad look on his face, “we would go into Snowdin, and you know Monster Kid?  He wanted to befriend us, because of the whole striped sweater thing, and she always wanted to play pranks on them.  She liked whenever they would trip up, so she always made them fall.  One time, it got too serious.  We were all in Waterfall, on the place where there’s a ledge.  She had this grand idea to play a prank and scare them.  I didn’t want to go along with it, but I also didn’t want to make her angry, so I just stood back and watched.  She crept up behind them and screamed, which made Monster Kid jump and almost fall off the ledge.  They were hanging on, almost slipped, and Chara just stood there.  I had to run up and help them up, and they ran away with tears in their eyes.  When I and Chara went home later that day, mom sat me and here down and had a serious talk about bullying and why we shouldn’t do that.  I felt terrible but Chara looked like she didn’t care.  In fact, now that I’m remembering it, she looked like she was mad at  _ mom  _ for lecturing her about it.”

_ “Liar.  He’s just a big liar.  Don’t listen to Flowey.  I’m who you need to listen to.” _

“How am I supposed to know who to trust?  Neither of you guys have ever done anything to earn my trust.”

“Sky,” Sans said, walking up behind me.

“Sans, help.  I’m not sure what to do.  Who do I believe?”

“I don’t know.  I can’t choose your decisions.  If you want to believe Chara, then go ahead.”

“But, what if I agree and something bad happens?  She’s telling me all these bad things to do to the monster, but I don’t know if I should trust Flowey because they were friends.  Help me.”

“I can’t, Skylar.  If you feel that it is best to believe Chara and help Chara, go ahead.  I can’t stop you.  I would rather you kill the monsters than go through the pain you’re going through right now.”

I looked at Sans with tears in my eyes, “you would sacrifice yourself just for me?  Just so I wouldn’t have this headache?”

“I know this isn’t just about the headache,” Sans said, cupping my face with one hand, “I know you’ve been questioning everything since you fell down here the first time.  You always mentioned how good you were at reading people, well, I guess I’m good at it too because I can see how bad you’re still hurting, and it hurts me.  If you choose to go with Chara, to end this suffering, it’s okay.  I forgive you.”

I sat down on the ground, tears pooling out of my eyes.  What Sans had just told me made me want to curl into a ball and cry but also to stand up strong against anyone who had ever done anything bad to me.  I couldn’t choose.  It seems like it would be such a simple choice, either Flowey, who had neither aided or hindered my goal in the Underground or Chara, who took every chance she had to stop me, to hurt me, to kill me.  You’d think it would be easy, but it was the most difficult decision of my life.

After countless times of running what Flowey said to me through my mind, and what Chara had said to me this whole time, I made my choice.  I started to stand, and Sans held his hand out for me to grab onto and he helped me up.

“So?” Flowey asked me, coming closer.

“I believe you,” I said, sighing.

Flowey nodded, “thank you.”

_ “What?!  No!  Don’t believe that lying idiot!  Me, believe me!” _ Chara screeched in my head, but I stood with my shoulders high and breathed in deeply.

“So what do I do?” I asked.

“Let me.  Chara, please listen out.  I know why you’re doing all this.”

I looked to the side of me and saw a faint image of Chara standing next to me.  She had come out of my head and spoke out loud, where everyone could hear her.  “What do you want, Petal Head?”

“I know why you don’t want the monsters above ground.  You may not remember, but when you were really sick, a few days before you died, you told me why.”

“So what is it?” she sneered, crossing her arms.

“You told me that your parents had abandoned you and your sister, Lilith, and a monster couple found you and adopted you.”  Chara had uncrossed her arms and her face had gone blank.  “They told you and Lilith that they couldn’t have kids and were so lucky to have found you.  You lived happily with them for years, and everyone at school thought you two were so cool because your parents were monsters.  But then, one kid at school heard their parents talking about how greedy and terrible the monsters had gotten, and spread it around school, making everyone hate you two.  One kid even told their parent that you were adopted by monsters, which caused a group to be formed.  They found your adoptive father walking home from the grocery store and jumped him, leaving him so badly injured he died days later.”  Chara’s face had gone completely blank and she started tearing up.  “His wife was with him when he passed, and she became so paranoid about humans she would never go outside.  It had gotten so bad she didn’t trust you or Lilith anymore, kicking you two out and trying to leave town.  Humans had caught up with her and jumped her too, but she survived.  A few days later, the war between races had broken out and you were always left feeling like you were the start of it.”

Chara was looking down, but I could see a tear roll down her cheek, “I was the start of it,” she mumbled, but we could all hear her.

“No, you weren’t.  Something else had happened, which is what made the others in this town start gossiping.  You think this is the only town that has monsters?  There are monsters all over the world, and in some places, they’re terribly mean and hateful.  It was a group of monsters that was formed in Europe that caused the people here to become worried because those monsters were causing havoc all over their town.  The people here acted the way they do because that’s  _ what  _ they do.  Humans are known to jump to conclusions before figuring out the answer.  If they would have asked why your father had taken you and Lilith in, they would have thought it was a lot better than what they had originally believed.”

“What did they believe?”

 

“That you and Lilith were kidnapped by them, and that they were making you brag and boast about them.”

“What?” she exclaimed, snapping her head up, “that’s not what they were doing at all!  How could they think that?  Jack and Linda were never anything but nice to us, how could anyone think they kidnapped us?”

“Exactly, they jumped to conclusions.  That’s also what you did when you assumed humans now would do the same thing they did back then.  It’s gone well, hasn’t it?  Monsters were released in other places years ago.  Heck, some places didn’t even lock them up!”

Chara looked down, “I guess you’re right.  I didn’t know,” she trailed off, looking to the side.

Flowey moved closer to Chara, and leaned against her leg, comforting her, I guess.  “It’s okay, Chara,” he said.

Chara fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around Flowey, still crying.  “Thank you, thank you, I’m so sorry I was such an asshole to you, to mom, to dad, to everyone.  I didn’t realize.”

“It’s okay, Chara.  We forgave you a long time ago.”

Chara looked up at me and smiled weakly.  “I’m an asshole, I know.”

I shook my head, “it’s okay.  Just don’t do it again.”

“I won’t, I promise.”  She turned back to Flowey, “so, what do we do now?”

“I was actually just going to go back to the Underground and stay there.  I wanted to watch over the Golden Flowers.”

“Can I join?”

“Of course, Chara.  We’re still best friends.”

Chara stood up and smiled at me, “I know nothing I can do can forgive what I’ve done to you, but I’ll try.  I’ll leave everyone alone.”  I nodded and she turned to Sans.  “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” was all she said before turning towards Flowey, grabbing his hand, and they both disappeared back into Mt. Ebott.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Sans said, turning to me.

I nodded, “but it’s good she knows the truth, right?”

“Yeah, just strange.  How did she go from being o mean to so forgiving in such a short amount of time?”

I sighed, “when someone is holding onto something, especially if it’s grief or trauma, they tend to act a bit sporadic.  That’s how I was when the whole thing with my father started, and now I’m fine.  When they find out the truth, it’s like a switch is flipped in their head and everything is seen in a clearer light.  It’s amazing.”

Sans nodded, “okay.  I never knew she was adopted by monsters.  To be honest the only parent I thought she had was Satan.”  I hit Sans on the arm and he started chuckling, “no, I’m kidding, but it is shocking that she thought she was the cause of the war.”

“Grief can make a man go mad,” I said, turning from the view of the mountain back to the direction of Patty’s house.  Sans jogged behind me after a few moments.

“I’m going to miss that place,” he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.  “There were a lot of good memories.”

I nodded, “me too,” I said leaning into his side.  It was quiet for a minute before I smirked, “but you know, we can make some better memories.”  He blushed bright blue and shook his head at me, making me laugh.  “I love you,” I said, smiling widely.

“I love you so much more,” he replied, his grin just as big as mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who actually took the time out of their life (why) to read this shitty story (why???). There is over 4K on here and over 1K on Wattpad, and like???? Why??? This story is so bad. But thank you, this has made me so happy that people actually like it and I just I can't mmmMMMMM (:
> 
>  
> 
> Psssst. Hey, you. Yeah, you. Hey. Heeeey. I am working on another Undertale story if you were wondering. Once I get enough chapters written that I'll be comfortable updating. So look forward to that.


End file.
